Angels Among Us
by freakyanimegal
Summary: -.Pic not by me, can't find the artist.- Lloyd Irving looked like a normal human boy, laughed like one, lived like one, but it became all too evident he wasn't human. All too evident when the ten year old sprouted brilliant silver wings in front of the entire village...
1. Chapter 1

**....I'd like to say this will be one of my shorter ones, but I'm not quite sure it will be...-_-' I started this story a while ago, and I was going **

**to put it off until I finished another story...but I have five chapters done already, so I figured that was enough of a head start so it **

**wouldn't be a pain. That and...well, I really like this story, is all....**

**Colette: Goody! Does that mean I can be your muse again?**

**Me: What makes you think everytime I have a new story you get to be my muse?!**

**Colette: Because everytime you end the one I'm in, you always put up another one...**

**Me:...Fine, you can stay. **

**Colette: SKLEE! :D Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: But you may NOT, however, use my word. Bad Colette, no cookie.**

**Colette: Cookie?**

**Me: Okay, I know Raine and Genis don't come until Lloyd's twelve, but I'm tweaky-tweaking it a bit. I hope that's all right, it shouldn't **

**affect it that much.**

Lloyd Irving was never what you would call normal.

Sure, he looked like a normal ten year old human boy(aside from the dwarven clothes), he acted like a normal child, he laughed like a normal

child, played and grew like a normal child. Everything physically and behaviorly about him was that of a normal human boy.

....Except for one little thing, one little thing that eventually became a lot more...

"Lloyd! Are you paying attention!?"

The boy flinched and instantly directed his gaze to his teacher, a silver-haired teenager of about fifteen years who looked quite odd as the

'authority' in the classroom. True, the priestess Phaidra and her son Frank often took turns overseeing to help the young woman keep order

and watch her themselves, but as the 'teacher' Raine Sage alone was up to the job.

"Y- Yes, Professor!" he stammered.

"Okay then..." her eyes narrowed, "Lloyd, what's nine times two?"

There was a long, long silence.

"...Um...five?"

Raine crushed the chalk she held in one hand, her left eye twitching somewhat.

"I- I mean-!"

"Eighteen!" a five year old chimed from the desk closest to his sister.

"Great job, Genis!" she smiled. "See, Lloyd? It's pretty sad you're getting upstaged by a five year old..."

"It's not fair! Genis is smart!" Lloyd whined.

The toddler smirked smugly, crossing his arms over his little chest. He was smart, the problem was that he knew it.

"I'm sure you can do it too, if you just try your best!" the blond girl, Colette, smiled.

Lloyd sighed as Raine began to teach again, allowing Lloyd to go back to his 'one little thing'.

"..."

He looked out the window, out towards the sky. The big, blue, glorious amount of...nothing, nothing that meant something so dear to him. He

didn't know why, but every time he saw even a glimpse of the sky he found himself looking out toward it, losing himself in the expanse of the

heavens that just seemed to demand his attention. Something in him always wanted to...wanted to reach it, somehow, wanted to jump up into

it and immerse himself in it, to feather his fingers through the clouds. Feather. Feathers....feathers were...nice. A brief flap of movement caught

his attention and he glanced down at the window sill where a small bird had landed and was stretching its wings. The boy felt his mouth fall

agape somewhat as it preened its feathers, each delicate, soft little thing on a glorious appendage that was wing. Wings. Wings always made

him hear his heart. He'd just look at a bird's flapping and imagine the soft 'thump thump thump' of the muscles pumping the feathers over the

air, the thumping sound that matched that of his heart, that almost seemed to make his heart beat to their rhythm.

He began to feel an itch on his back, in between his shoulder blades. Well, it wasn't an itch so much as it was a...prickling. Like a bunch of dull

needles were being poked into his skin just enough to irritate it, but not enough to hurt. Subconsciously he brought his hand down the back of

his shirt and kneaded the spot between his shoulders with his fingers. He never scratched it, that just made it feel funny. After all, this

happened every time he looked at the sky, even moreso whenever he saw a bird, or more specifically, wings.... He grimaced and began to rub

his hand softly against the skin where it had prickled, it was starting to feel tender for some reason. With a brief huff he began to roll his

shoulders back, as if trying to work the feeling out for the spot it between the shoulder blades. It was an awkward motion as he tried to move

his shoulders and rub the spot at the same time, a look of discomfort on his face all too evident. It felt like...like something was pressing

against his back, like a pillow was being pushed against it that he couldn't quite get rid of, making him squirm, like something in him wanted to

force it back...

"Lloyd?"

"H- Huh?" he blinked, looking to the side.

The blond girl, the Chosen, stood beside his desk and looked at him softly.

"Are you okay? The Professor said we could have recess now," she said.

Instantly forgetting the awkwardness he had just experienced, Lloyd grinned and ran out with the girl and the little silver haired boy into the

schoolyard, thanking the goddess for letting him break free from the prison that was school. Once outside he instantly felt relief by the scent of

fresh air, the sun warming his face and the wondrous feeling of an open sky above him-

The sky...

"Lloyd? Are you all right?" the younger boy asked.

"H- Huh? Y- Yeah," he nodded, smiling, "sorry. Let's go play!"

They had not taken two steps when Lloyd stopped suddenly, his eyes going blank as he began to sway on his feet. His two companions

stopped when they noticed, getting a bit scared now.

"Lloyd?"

"...Huh? What? I'm fine, sorry," he shook his head, "I just felt a little tired for a minute."

He felt perfectly fine now. Strange...for a minute he had just-

"Ugh-!" he yelped, jolting his head up as he closed his eyes.

"Lloyd-?!" Genis cried.

Warmth, an insufferable, smothering warmth pressed against his face like a hot blanket, stifling him. The warmth seemed to trickle down from

his head to the tips of his fingers, filling his body with the strange sensation. He opened his eyes and his heart almost stopped beating.

He couldn't see.

He gasped and rubbed his eyes violently, staring in front of him, then blinking and wiping them again. He couldn't see, why couldn't he see?!

His eyes were open, he could feel it, but all he saw was a blur best described as an orange mosiac of some kind.

He heard voices of panic and shouts for the Professor and Phaidra, but he disregarded them. He couldn't see! In his panic his thoughts

scattered, leaving him only repeating the new fact he couldn't see. A deep fear settled into him, like the roots of some vile plant curling into his

body and taking hold of his heart. Fear and panic dominated his existence for a minute before suddenly it simply stopped. Just...stopped. His

eyes were fine. He could see again! ...See better, as a matter of fact. His vision seemed...clearer, cleaner, more defined. He stood there gaping

like and idiot at nothing in particular, stunned at what just happened...though he wasn't quite sure what HAD just happened. He could see...

Slowly he brought his hand up and placed it on his forehead, shaking his head. What had that all been about-?

"Gah-!"

Then in a wave of heat, the warm, smothering sensation took hold of him again. He fell onto his knees and eventually laid on the ground on his

stomach, clinging to the grass tightly for dear life. He couldn't stand, he just had no ability to refuse gravity, he simply let himself drop onto the

ground. The voices around him were getting louder now, but he paid attention only to his own mind. His thoughts were racing now in panic,

what was going on? Why was he feeling like this? Was he sick? What was happening to him? He laid there on the ground and began panting,

his head beginning to pound as a ringing filled his ears. He felt like he had lost all control of his body, that his nerves had all been cut and he

was doomed to lay there like a dropped ragdoll. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he felt completely and totally helpless, at the mercy of

the world and everything in it. After what felt like hours of an unrelenting hell he found himself able to move and lifted himself onto his hands

and knees....

"Lloyd, you shouldn't move! Lay down on your back, I'll do something about your fever-" Raine shouted.

"Pr-" he started weakly.

Once again all feeling left him. No pain, no warmth, no anything...it felt like he himself WAS nothing for a moment...then suddenly the entire

world came back into focus. All the sounds seemed too loud, all the colors seemed too bright, the air itself felt strange and then from his back

came pure PAIN.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!" he shouted in agony, clutching his back by his shoulder.

It felt like he was being cut open. Like knives were poking out from inside his body, jutting out into the air and then slowly, much too slowly,

tearing his skin down in one long strip down the left side of his body. He smelled something, something he later identified as blood. His blood.

_What's happening to me?! What's happening to me?! _He shouted in his head.

He dimly became aware of something sticking out of the stripped area, something he could FEEL but couldn't quite place the sensation of.

Like...like an arm, just on your back...IN your back... The pain having dulled momentarily, he tried to turn his head to look before the process

started again, this time on his right side. He began to scream at the top of his lungs again, wet hot tears streaming down his cheeks and saliva

sputtering from his lips in a strange half-scream half-choking motion. The pain continued before he hit his limit. Unable to take anymore the boy

fell face forward onto the ground, unconscious and breathing heavily, his body twitching. The small blood-splattered silver wings gave a

tentative flap along with the motion of the rest of his body.

"Oh dear goddess..." Raine whispered in awe.

**...Wing obsession? What wing obsession? I have no wing ob-**

**Colette: Dwarven vow number elven, lying is the first step on the path of thievery! n.n **

**Me:...You're mean. n.n Anyway, I had a load of fun with this chapter. :D I hope you enjoyed it. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**....I am completely sane. (Mutters to self) I'm completely sane, it's not weird to be obsessed with wings, no, of course not. Definitely not. **

**It's not weird to...(grumble mutter mutter)...**

**Colette: Freaky? You're starting to-**

**Me: FREAK you out?**

**Colette:....**

**Me: Get it? It's a joke, y'know, f-...ah nevermind. Say the disclaimer.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Thanks for all the kind words! :D**

An angel. The boy was...an angel.

Raine knelt at her pupil's side, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she stared in shock at the two things growing out of Lloyd's back.

She had removed his shirt when he had collapsed, seeing as it looked like the problem was on his dorsal side by the way he squirmed. No

sooner had she done that he began screaming and then....then...the wings came. Wings. Lloyd had wings? Lloyd was...he was an angel?

"Oh sweet Martel..." Phaidra whispered, her eyes wide.

Not only Phaidra, but many people that had been near enough to sense the commotion had come running as well. Frank and many other

parents of the school children rushed over the second they heard something was happening at the establishment, fearing for their own young.

The result was a well-sized group of people along with the children from the school gaping in shock and awe at the boy with wings that lay in

their midst.

"Let me through! Let me through! What's- OH SWEET MANA!!!"

The mayor had pushed his way through the crowd and gaped like an idiot at the unconscious boy.

"W- What IS he-!?" he shouted.

"Someone, get the priests," Phaidra demanded, "now."

No one moved.

"NOW!"

Several people ran off at once, though the parents quickly located their children and huddled the young ones close to them, never once

allowing their eyes to leave the still form of Lloyd. Raine snapped from her daze enough to realize that Lloyd had lost a lot of blood. Snarling at

herself for being distracted she quickly tore some bandages, wrapping them around the bleeding areas she could do so without touching the

wings.

"Does anyone have any gels?!" she shouted.

Someone relinquished an melange gel which she applied carefully yet quickly to the skin around where the wings had burst, her eyes narrowed

in both concentration and as a result of her racing thoughts. Lloyd....what WAS he?

"First aid!" she chanted.

Being an 'elf' had its advantages, after all...

"Can someone bring me a pillow, a cloth and some water?" she said to the crowd. "Please-"

"I have a pillow," a young girl said.

Raine looked at her, stunned a minute. This particular child was a rather clingy sort that always brought a pillow to school to hug. It was a

security type of thing, and she was willing to give it up...?

"I just did my laundry, I have a cloth!" a woman who had earlier ran to the scene said, pulling it from her basket.

"I was just drawing water!" a man said. "Here, take it!"

Raine gaped in silence as the three presented the objects. What? She had never seen people so eager to...surely they didn't care for Lloyd this

much? They had seemed to reject him, actually, for having been raised by a dwarf outside of the village-

Then she realized it.

"Thank you," she said, taking the objects.

As she gently lifted Lloyd's head off the ground and slid the pillow under him she realized what had just happened. Though she did not know

why or how this had happened, the boy had just become an angel. For all the people that had been oppressed by Desians for so long, who

had prayed for salvation from Cruxis, who had suffered long and were insatiable for any sense of hope...Lloyd had just brought them that.

Those wings on his back were the embodiment of their hopes.

"He doesn't have a fever anymore..." she muttered, feeling his face, "and his breathing is normal again..."

Diverting her attention back to the wings, she gave them a once over again. The bleeding had stopped, remarkably fast, actually, but she'd

have to clean up some of the blood or it might get infected.

"Is he....okay?"

Raine turned at the small voice, the pleading eyes of her brother looking up at her.

"...He will be," she said, forcing a soft smile, "don't worry."

She dabbed the cloth in the water, straining the water out of it so it was efficiently damp. Slowly she brought the cloth to Lloyd's back, gingerly

touching it and then quickly checking to see if the boy reacted in pain. When nothing happened she carefully began to wash the blood from his

back, which stained the cloth and dirtied the pail. Before she could even ask replacements were given and she gladly accepted them, still all too

aware of the many people who simply stood there staring in amazement. Raine took the fresh cloth and pail and then slowly brought it to touch

the damp feathers, slowly scrubbing off the blood to reveal the glorious silver hidden beneath. They twitched a bit as she washed them, but for

some reason it just felt like something she had to do. The priests had arrived by the time she had washed the blood from his ethereal feathers,

the texture miraculously not stained in the least.

"Oh dear goddess...." the Head Priest whispered.

"Allow us to see him," Phaidra said to Raine.

The half-elf girl looked up at them. This was undeniably a holy matter, yet for some reason she seemed reluctant to give Lloyd up to them. They

were still in the middle of the schoolyard, for heaven's sake...

"We should get him inside," Raine said, "when he wakes up..."

Angel or not, Lloyd was a kid. Just a kid. He didn't need the entire village staring at him when he woke up, he didn't need all the looks of awe

and fear from the townspeople...

"...Understood," Phaidra nodded, "Mayor, tell everyone to get into their homes."

"W- What? But-"

"Do it, now," she said.

The Mayor, though unwilling to do as she said followed her orders. She was the Head Priestess, after all, and this involved angels. He knew

nothing about angels, so for once he did as he was told.

"Everyone! Back to your homes!"

There was an instant chorus or protests.

"Everyone!" Phaidra shouted. "Please, until this calms down go to your homes!"

The people eventually did as they were instructed and left, passing glances over their shoulders as they looked back at the angel boy who

slept at the feet of an 'elven' teenager.

"...I'll carry him," Frank volunteered, "we'll bring him home and he can use my bed-"

"N- No!" Colette cried. "L- Let him use mine!"

Raine had almost forgotten the Chosen had been there, as silent as she had been.

"Colette-" Frank started.

"Father, please!" she said. "I...want him to."

Raine watched in silence as the male agreed to his daughter's request, and the whole way to the house she watched Colette with her brother

in tow behind her. Colette...the girl who was destined to become an angel to save their world. She had always been treated differently, for

being the descendant of the angels and the Chosen. The loneliness she must have felt...and now she was not alone. Her best friend was an

angel...even if they had no idea why. Frank carried Lloyd in somewhat of an awkward position, making sure he did not touch the wings or allow

the boy to slip from his grasp as well.

"We should tell his father about this," Raine said as they approached the house.

"We've already made sure he would come," Phaidra told her, "we expect him here shortly."

"An angel boy was being raised by a dwarf..." the Mayor said, stunned, "I can't believe this is happening..."

Raine shot him a dirty glare but said nothing as the walked into the house, parading upstairs for Frank to gently lay Lloyd on his stomach so as

not to hurt his wings, turning the boy's face to the side so he could breathe properly. The lot of them stopped and stared at him in silence,

none of them really sure what they should do.

"...What happened?" the pastor asked, looking at Raine.

"...I'm not sure," she admitted, "I dismissed the children so they could go out for recess, and then Colette and Genis ran in telling me

something was wrong with Lloyd. I ran outside...and then this happened..."

There was more silence before the Head Priest began to stammer.

"This...this is...this is a miracle!" he shouted. "Why are we so somber!? Doesn't anyone understand what's happened?!"

"He's grown wings," Phaidra said flatly, "of course we're concerned."

"Does anyone realize that this is a GOOD thing?" the man said. "An angel! AN ANGEL! Right in our own village, right in front of our children and

our citizens an angel has emerged! An angel, like the ones foretold that will vanquish the Desians-!"

"He's just a boy," Raine interrupted, glaring, "you can't expect him to do that-"

"Well, of course, not NOW," he coughed, "he is just a fledgling, but why else would an angel be in our presence if not a sign from Cruxis? This

boy...this boy is an answer to our prayers!"

"Then why would the Chosen be here?" Raine said again, not relenting her aggression. "Cruxis wouldn't send a lone angel boy to save us! He's

a child! Whether or not he-!"

"Girl, hold your tounge!" the Mayor snapped at her.

Raine went to protest when Phaidra came to her defense.

"No, Miss Sage is quite right," she said, "we mustn't get our hopes up, and he IS but a child..."

"But...Priestess Phaidra-" a Pastor started.

"I will not deny that this is a sign from Cruxis," she said, "there is no other explanation. However...how a fledgling such as this would come into

our midst is something that continues to vex me."

A villager entered, nervously looking about.

"I- I brought Mr. Dirk," he said.

The dwarf all but shoved the young man out of the way, concern for his adoptive son overriding all else. Dirk walked in looking like he was

about to shout at them all before his jaw dropped at the sight of Lloyd, or more specifically the wings growing out of his back.

"...By Gimbley's beard..." he gaped in shock.

"Mr. Dirk," Phaidra turned to him, "...where did you find this boy?"

"What the HELL happened ta him?! Why does he 'ave WINGS?!"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Raine said softly, "Mr. Dirk-"

"It's jist Dirk!"

"Okay...well, Dirk," Raine said, "...please, tell us about when you found Lloyd."

"Why do ya want ta know?!" the dwarf said aggressively.

"Mr. Dirk..." Colette trailed, "...please?"

The dwarf stopped in mid-shout, looking at the young girl and his own young charge before sighing.

"...A' right, but take the young ones out," he said.

"What? What for?" Frank asked.

"I believe that is all right," Phaidra nodded, "you there."

"Me?" the young man that had led Dirk in said.

"Would you mind taking the Chosen and Genis downstairs and watching them for a minute?"

"N- No ma'am, I wouldn't mind," he said.

"Go with him" Phaidra told Colette, "I know him, he's a young friend of mine."

"...Go ahead, Genis," Raine told her little brother.

The two kids looked around before slowly following the man out, both of them casting one last look at Lloyd before doing so. Once they had

gone Dirk sighed and crossed his arms.

"I ain' go' no reason ta why Lloyd's got wings," he muttered, "...I found 'is mother dyin' in the woods, there was a bunch o' dead Desians

around and Lloyd was curled up next ta Noishe. She asked me ta take 'er son, and then she died. That's all that 'appened."

"Reallly? That's it?" Raine asked.

Dirk hesitated a split second before nodding.

"Yeah, that's it, so I don' have any idea why-"

"What did his mother look like?"

"A human, 'o course," Dirk said.

"And you knew nothing of the father?"

The dwarf shook his head.

"I figured 'e died..." he trailed.

There was a long silence as they looked at the sleeping boy.

"Regardless, he is an angel..." Phaidra sighed, "an angel the Chosen's age, in our village..."

"So...is he a guardian angel?" a priest asked.

"Eh?" Dirk said.

"There is a vague story in the scriptures of Martel that speaks of guardian angels," Phaidra explained, "it is said that there is always the angel

that gives the oracle, but if the Chosen is favored by Cruxis a guardian angel will journey with her, though it will stay hidden for a time..."

Later they would learn that this was merely a hint on about a traitor, later Raine would look back on this conversation and hate herself for not

discovering the truth about Kratos in time. For the present, however, the dwarf that raised Lloyd spoke up.

"...What are you gonna do with him?" Dirk glared at them all. "I won' let you take 'im away, if that's what yar plannin'."

"If he is the guardian angel, we can not allow him to leave this village!" the Mayor shouted.

"Baloney!" Dirk protested. "If ya even think about takin' mah son from me I'll-!"

"Enough!" Phaidra shouted surprisingly loudly, silencing them. "As much as I dislike saying this, it is best if the boy never goes through the

forest again. If the Desians were to spot a young angel in the area, he would be killed before he could be of any help to anyone."

"But-!" Dirk started.

"I hate to do this to you, Mr. Dirk," Phaidra lowered her head, "but...either you must move into the village, or Lloyd may not live with you any

longer."

The dwarf was outraged.

"'E's my son! Ya haven' got the right to take 'im from me-!"

"It's for his own good," Phaidra said, "he'll be killed if the Desians even hear of him before the time is right."

Dirk glared darkly, but he couldn't deny the point. Bringing Lloyd near their would be putting him in danger...

"...If I move here, ya'll let him stay with me?" Dirk said.

The mayor went to say something and was silenced by Phaidra.

"Yes, however...you do realize, being what he is he must undergo training," she said.

"Training?" Raine inquired.

"He must be involved with the Church rituals," Phaidra stated, "an angel must naturally be, correct?"

"What, so ya want to convert 'im?" Dirk put his hands on his hips.

"I'll have to agree with them on this one, Mr. Dirk," Raine sighed, "I'm sorry."

"...Fine, but-"

"Has he displayed any interest in fighting?" Phaidra asked the dwarf.

"Eh?"

"As guardian angel, it is only natural that he will accompany her on the Regeneration Journey," Phaidra stated, "so it is essential that he begins

learning how to fight, as soon as possible."

"Now wait a whiskey-whistlin' second!!" Dirk shouted. "Ya people have got NO right to say what he's gonna do with his life-!"

They all silenced when a small voice spoke.

"What's all the noise...?" Lloyd mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

They all stared at him.

"...What?"

Raine sighed deeply when she realized his life would never be the same again.

**Wow. I think this is the least dialog I've ever had in a story. O.o**

**Colette: Where are you going with this...? O.o**

**Me: Not sure yet. Let's wing it, shall we?**

**Colette:...**

**Me: See?! It's another joke! I said-...oh forget it...-_-'**

**Colette: Please review! n.n' **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love Three Doors Down...(starry eyed) and Nickelback...and Skillet...**

**Colette: ?**

**Me: Nothing. n.n' Say the disclaimer please. **

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

He knew something was wrong when he looked around him at the grown-ups, all of them staring at him as if not quite sure what they should

do. His dad stood there, looking like he wanted to say something to him and his teacher's face was that of an emotion he could not quite

identify yet. When he was older he would look back and be able to recognize it for what it was: pity.

"...Dad? Professor?" he asked, looking at the dwarf and then the half-elf. "What's...going on?"

No one said anything and slowly Raine stepped forward, her face furrowed sadly.

"...Lloyd?" she said softly, kneeling down by the bed so she was eye-level with him. "...Do you know what happened?"

The boy blinked and shook his head. Something felt strange...but he didn't know what it was. For once, though, the annoying, prickling, confined

feeling on his back was gone. He blinked at the realization. His back...didn't hurt, it didn't feel like someone was pushing something in between

his shoulder blades, it didn't feel like he was...trapped in himself, as little sense as that made.

"...Professor...?" he said slowly. "My back....feels like..."

He closed his eyes, wincing a bit. He could hear them breathing, he could hear their hearts, he could hear people downstairs...and this...feeling.

There was a presence in the air he couldn't describe, it felt like mist, like there was an invisible mist that licked around him and everyone else.

The mist felt- even though he couldn't physically touch it- thicker around some things than others. Like there was....soup, soup broth around the

priests, thicker liquid, like milk, around Raine, and an almost jello-ish feel around his adoptive father.

"...Professor? Why does....? Why do you feel like milk?" he asked.

Raine blinked, confused by the question.

"Why do I...? Lloyd, what are you talking about?" she frowned, concerned.

"You feel like milk," he said, "and Dad...Dad feels like jelly, and-"

Her eyes widened alarmingly as she realized what it was he was describing.

"Mana..." she whispered, her eyes widening as her mouth fell slightly agape.

"What is it?" Phaidra asked.

"He can sense mana," Raine said, looking back at them, "like Genis and I, since we're elves, we can sense the mana in our surroundings. He

can...I'm not sure how, but he can sense mana."

The priests marveled.

"He can? He can sense our life source?"

"Astounding," another said, "he has the abilities of an elf...?"

"He is an angel, angels are the ultimate being," the last pointed out.

Raine flinched along with Dirk when the boy caught his attention on the word.

"Angel?" he asked. "Professor, what are they talking about?"

"Lloyd..." Raine said, looking at him again, "...look behind you, but don't...don't be scared."

"Behind me?" he asked, frowning. "Professor-"

"Do what she says, Lloyd," Dirk said, trying his best to sound comforting, "it's okay."

Lloyd looked up at his father and them back at his teacher before looking over his shoulder. At first, he seemed confused at what he was

seeing, then his eyes widened with shock to the point he felt the strain in his sockets, his small body beginning to shake with anxiety as the

two delicate looking wings seemed to glare back at him. The boy gaped with his mouth hanging wide open before he tried to do something, he

tried to flap. He wasn't quite sure how to describe the feeling of it, it was just like when you would move your arms or legs, you just...did it. The

appendages, each only about six inches long, gave a short flap. Lloyd gasped when they moved and then slowly closed his mouth, staring at

them before he tried it again. Flap. They were....wings, like a bird, like an angel, on his back...wings, with feathers, wings that beat against the

air at his whim. He...had...win..gs...

"Am I...am I asleep...?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the silvery objects.

"...No," Raine sighed, "Lloyd, you're not asleep."

"...I have wings..." he muttered numbly, his head drooping as his eyes stared blankly.

"Lloyd-"

"H- How did this-!? How am I-?!" Lloyd cried suddenly, looking at her with his wide brown eyes, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. "What

happened to me?! Why do I have-!?"

"Lloyd, it's okay, you-"

"What's going on?!" he cried and scrunched up his face in frustration, holding his head in his hands. "Wh- What happened to me?! What's going

on?! What happened?! What am-?!"

He choked on his last question and began to break down into sobs, covering his face with his hands. He didn't know what to think. On one side,

he was...happy, overwhelmingly; he had wings...he had those things he always coveted, but- but- That would mean he...that would mean he

wasn't human? Then what was he? Was he...an angel? No! He couldn't be, if he was an angel he couldn't be here, right? Then what was he?

What was going on? He was scared...so scared...

"Lloyd?" a soft voice asked.

He stopped his crying and looked up to see Colette's face, the soft-faced nine year old girl had ascended to the room and had come to face her

friend, standing beside the bed. The brunette looked up and sniffed, her eyes were the same shade of blue as the sky...they were so calming,

so... He came back to attention when the girl took his hand in both of hers, looking down at the red-gloved fingers before slowly placing her

cheek on the top of his hand.

"Lloyd...I'm...sorry," she said, a faint smile coming to her face as she began to cry as well, "I'm...so happy...I'm sorry..."

"W- What?" Lloyd stammered, wiping his nose with his free hand.

"I'm so sorry that I'm happy," she whispered, "I...I thought that I was the only one, the only angel..."

She opened her sky-eyes again and put conscious effort into trying to smile...or not to smile, he wasn't sure.

"I'm so happy that I'm...not alone..." she whimpered, her face falling, "I'm so sorry..."

"..Colette..." Lloyd whispered, his panic seeming to have been blown away by the blond, making him take his other hand and hold hers, causing

the Chosen to look up at him.

"...Y...yes...?" she sniffed, trying to stop crying herself.

"I..." he frowned a bit, looking over his shoulder and giving the wings another flap before turning back to look at her.

There was a moment of silence in which no one seemed to want to breathe as the angel and the Chosen locked eyes.

"You're a dork," he said.

Raine almost fell over, as did many of the other occupants.

"W- What?" Colette blinked.

"You were never alone, dummy," Lloyd smiled softly, "I was always here for you- and, I mean, so was your dad, and your grama, and Professor

Sage and Genis...we've always been here for you."

Colette stared a minute before she giggled, wiping her eyes on her shoulder.

"Y- Yes, you're right, I'm...I'm sorry," she smiled brightly.

Lloyd smiled, but the girl's words still bounced around in his head. The only...one? She was the Chosen, so she would be an angel someday,

right? So...they were alike. Then...why was he one now? He bit his lip and hesitantly looked at his wings again, and that's the last thing he saw

before what had been his life, what had been his home in the woods, his walks to the village, his treatment as a human being, his freedom,

came to an abrupt end. He didn't meant to say it, he didn't even know he was going to. He looked at his wings, his feathers, and then suddenly

remembered something. A figure of a tall man with spiky hair, picking him up into his arms. A brief conversation he could not recall the words to,

before brilliant blue wings sprouted from the male's back.

"Daddy..." he whispered.

"What?" Phaidra instantly asked.

"H- Huh? I..." Lloyd turned to them and blushed, "I...I just...that is I-"

He began to panic again, not knowing what it was he should be doing, then Raine put her hand on his shoulder, looking him calmly yet sternly in

the eye. She said his name, trying to get him to calm down.

"Lloyd...why did you just say that?" she asked, her suspicions narrowing her focus as well as her eyes.

"I...remembered..." the boy said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Remembered what, Lloyd?" she asked softly.

"...My dad...m- my real dad, that is, he had..."

"Wings?" Raine finished, her face falling.

Lloyd looked to the side before he nodded his head, keeping his face from view as if he would be scolded for agreeing. Raine drew back with an

unreadable expression on her face.

"So..you are an angel," she whispered.

"Well what else would he be?!" the Mayor scoffed. "He has wings!"

"B- But-! I can't be-!" Lloyd started.

"Lloyd," Phaidra stated, her soft voice somehow commanding silence from all present, "I know this must be hard for you, but you do realize that

this is what you are? You are an angel."

Lloyd went to say something before the old woman cut him off as she continued.

"A guardian angel, Lloyd," she said, her eyes soft yet concerned, "you are a child of the heavens, a being of Cruxis that will help save our world.

Do you understand? You and the Chosen...will save our world."

"W- What?" Lloyd said numbly.

"NOW WAIT JIST A MINUTE!" Dirk shouted. "He ain' doin' nothin' if he don'-!"

"Dirk, please, calm down-" Raine started.

"AH WON'T!" the dwarf shouted. "Angel or not, Lloyd's mah son and I'm not letting you take 'im-!"

"We've been over this, if you decide to reside in Iselia he will still be in your custody-"

"YAH DON' HAVE THE RIGHT!" Dirk roared.

"If he leaves the village before he is ready, he will be hunted down and k-"

"Wait!" Raine shouted. "Let's not discuss this in front of the children."

Lloyd still sat there staring blankly as Colette clung to his hand, both kids staring at the adults in a mixture of fear and confusion. The mayor

looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped when Frank spoke up.

"I'll take them downstairs," he said, "Colette...Lloyd, the adults need to talk, okay? Let's leave for a while."

"What? But I want to-" Lloyd looked at Dirk.

"D...Don' worry about it," Dirk said, "go downstairs with yer friends, Lloyd, just wait for a little, I'll be down soon."

Lloyd was ushered downstairs with Colette, his torso still bare from when his wings had come forth. Frank offered the boy a small blanket that

Lloyd gladly took to cover himself, his wings included. He didn't want anyone to see them yet...all the people in the room already had.

"Colette?" he asked as they walked downstairs.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"...When I fell down at recess...is that when..?" he nervously looked over his shoulder at the lumps that gave away his wings.

"Um..." she bit her lip.

"Lloyd!"

The small half-elven boy of five years ran over to his friend, flinging his arms around the older child's waist.

"Oof-!"

"Lloyd!" Genis sobbed, clinging to his friend. "S- Sissy said you...are you okay?!"

"...Yeah," Lloyd nodded, forcing a smile, "I'm okay."

"...Um...Lloyd?" the boy bit his lip.

"Yes?"

"...Can I see...the um...y'know?" he blushed, looking aside.

"..."

Lloyd looked at his friends and over his shoulder before slowly allowing the fabric to slip off of his back, exposing the wings to air again. It made

him want to sigh in relief, it felt so...awful, to hide them. It was confining, it was...just painful. Not physically, physically it was just uncomfortable,

but for some reason concealing them drove him insane. Genis gaped in awe at his friend and slowly brought out his little fingers to touch Lloyd's

feathers. Centimeters before he touched the boy stopped and looked up at his friend, who hesitantly nodded. Genis lightly touched the feathers

and Lloyd smiled slightly. Wings...he had...wings. Wings! He seriously had them! He wasn't dreaming! His fear of the transformation seemed like

it had been pushed into some corner deep in the back of his mind, enthusiasm flooding his spirit as he grinned widely.

"Wow! They're so soft!!" Genis gaped.

"And they're so pretty!" Colette chirped.

"R- Really?" Lloyd smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wings...that must mean...

Could he fly!?

He wanted to run out and try, but Frank stopped him as if he had read the thoughts of the young fledgling.

"You must stay inside for now," he said, "just until everything calms down."

"B- But Frank!" Lloyd stammered. "I- I want to-"

His wings began fluttering anxiously, mimicking the excitement Lloyd had as if they themselves were antsy to get flying. It was almost as if they

had a mind of their own, but really it was no different on how one might subconsciously tap their foot while waiting for something.

"You must be patient," Frank said, "that and...Lloyd, your wings are very small, I do not think you can use them yet..."

"What?" Lloyd said, the enthusiasm dropping from his face as his wings went stiff.

"You are only a young angel," the blond said, "your wings will grow with you, and you'll be able to fly someday."

The boy was devastated.

"Y- You mean I can't fly?!" he cried, his eyes tearing up. "B- But I-!"

"I'm sure you will soon!" Colette said, trying to cheer her friend up. "You just have to wait...but you'll definitely fly!"

Lloyd looked at her smile on encouragement before he slowly smiled too.

"Yeah...you're right! I'll fly!" Lloyd said, clenching his fists in determination. "Someday, I'll fly better than any bird can, and I'll fly higher, and

faster, and I'll touch the clouds and I'll-!"

"Calm down, Lloyd," Genis smiled, "you might be a HORRIBLE flier."

"Shut up, Genis!" Lloyd said to his friend.

"That's not nice!" Colette cried, her face falling.

From that point on, Lloyd was never quite the same. His excitement at the discovery of his origins was both a blessing and a curse to him, a gift

and a blow. On one hand, it gave him the things he coveted, assured him that one day his fantasies of flight would become reality. The other,

however, was what became of his life after that. The expectations of him by the church and the people, the things he would constantly be told

about how he should act, what he should do, where he should go, what he should believe. The two friends he had talking with him would

become- along with his father, Noishe, and his teacher- his lifelines to the person he truly was. It would be difficult, it would be...harsh, but that

was to be his life from that point on, being fed on dreams and beliefs...only to try him the most when someday they would inevitably come

crashing down around him.

**Kinda dark, isn't this...? Huh...Well, it won't be like that EVERY chapter..n.n'**

**Colette: Oh good...n.n' Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Here we experience some time-skipness, so Lloyd is now thirteen.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing! n.n**

**Me: Please enjoy. n.n**

"HYAH-! AAH-!"

Lloyd hit the dirt with a light thud, growling under his breath as he got to his feet, stretching his wings out to relieve the bruising inflicted when

he weight crunched on them. The ethereal appendages had grown the past three years along with him, though albeit slowly, the wings had

grown to about a foot. They still were too small to allow the boy flight, which continued to irk him beyond reason, but gliding a few feet, a few

inches up was possible with effort. However, right now he got to his feet and wiped his lip, glaring at his opponent.

"You left yourself open, fledgling," the man bowed his head respectfully.

He hated his title, hated it hated it hated it. Not only did it constantly remind him of what he was, but it emphasized that he still wasn't even a

grown one. Not that he disliked knowing what he was, but the way everyone said it...it was a constant reminder of what was expected of him,

of what he was supposed to do, of what lay on his shoulders. He never realized until he had grown his wings how horrible it must have been

for Colette to always be called 'Chosen'.

Well, he knew now.

"I told you, it's Lloyd!" he snapped, flushing.

"S- Sorry, fl- Lloyd," he said.

Training with the militia everyday was one of his many 'chores'. None of them fought with two swords, but they were still decent enough to

grant him some basic instruction, enough to get him going. Mostly, though, he just developed his skills on his own, by himself, with no one

watching him or judging him or evaluating him....when he could get away. However, it was a boost to the townsfolk's morale to see him actively

training, or that was what the priests said... Participating in the Church Rituals was another one of these tasks, along with learning the angelic

language and 'proper' etiquette (as the Church had dictated). Then there was the last one, which was the only one he admittedly liked, with

the exception of magic practice with his teacher; though that took place during recess, which was another blow...

"Lloyd!"

He heard her coming and turned to look off at her, a wide smile coming to his face.

"Colette!"

Lloyd sheathed his swords and ran to the smiling blond, completely abandoning the militiaman he had been sparring with. The man didn't mind,

though...none of them really minded when the boy left. Angel or not, no one quite felt comfortable around him, as if the fledgling would smite

them for some unknown sin should they slip up in any sense. However, they never could halt a smile when the fledgling was with the Chosen.

It was- they, together, were the manifestation of all their hopes...and many thought it sweet (mainly the townswomen) that there was a young

male angel to accompany the Chosen, the daughter of one. Much gossip went about the adult female population, usually along the lines of

'aren't they precious together?'.

There was one exception to this.

"..."

Raine Sage, now eighteen, watched keenly yet carefully at her angelic pupils as they talked and laughed. She had long ago noticed Lloyd felt

more and more comfortable with Colette around, most likely because of what she was, and what he had become. Colette didn't look at him as

'the angel', just like Lloyd didn't look at her as 'the Chosen', that was why in each other they managed to find a sense of peace, a safe haven

from the rest of the world that adored, yet isolated them. So ironic, it was...that she and her brother, as 'elves' were isolated in the same

manner, but cursed by humans because of their blood.

"Lloyd, Colette!"

Speaking of her brother...

"Oh, Genis!" Lloyd grinned at the boy. "Hi!"

The half-elf grinned up at his older friend, Colette chirping a greeting as well.

"I found a turtle by the pond in front of my house!" he said, bouncing with excitement. "You gotta see it!"

"A turtle?" Colette grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Oh! Is it cute?"

"Let's go see-!" Lloyd started.

"Fledgling," a voice snapped.

The teen visibly flinched before sighing deeply and turning toward the source of the voice, one of the old priests that had walked toward Lloyd,

his expression naught but disapproving.

"Y- Yes?" he stammered, his head bowed somewhat.

"Stand up straight," he instructed, "and say it again, as you should."

Lloyd winced a bit and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and drawing himself up in perfect posture.

"What is it you need of me, Pastor?" he recited in a calm, soft monotone.

Raine almost physically hissed her disapproval. The boy was not the type to talk like that, not the type that should be groomed up in the

societal 'standards' required for him, not the type that should be trapped in the Church- in the people's- ideas of how he should grow up.

"You have lessons today," he said, "come, to the chapel."

Lloyd fought back a groan and nodded politely.

"As you instruct, Pastor," he said, following silently after him.

Genis and Colette's faces fell drastically as their friend walked off. Lloyd himself was greatly disappointed, he didn't want to bother with more

lessons, more lessons on 'manners' and other stuff he couldn't care less for. Heck, even the scriptures bored him, but when he mentioned that

the priests were all in shock. Apparently it was sacreligious for an angel not to be interest in the passages of Martel, of the Goddess he was

born to serve. Still, he didn't like his lessons at the Chapel, not in the least. When they arrived he sat down on a stool, the seat he always took

so as not to confine his wings. The priests looked him up and down.

"You have dirt on your sleeves," they said disapprovingly.

Well of course, how couldn't he? He was just training, and it was a miracle they'd even let him come wearing what he was wearing. He was

wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt, dark blue pants and red boots going along with his gloves, much like the dwarven outfit his father

had originally made. The priests had had a fit, though, saying the suspenders and numerous buttons were not 'befitting'. Heck, half the time

(when he wasn't training) they had him wearing white, white with a light blue. Okay, the blue gauntlets and boots were fine, and even the

pants had two solid blue lines down them so they weren't COMPLETELY white, not COMPLETELY easy to stain, but the white shirt was another

thing. It had no sleeves and back, clipping around his neck so it made it a bit easier for him to slip it on over his wings, the blue collar and trim

matching the rest of his apparel. Then of course, there was the last object he was never to be seen without. A pendant. Made of a startling

silver that almost rivaled that of his wings, a medallion of the Cruxis emblem constantly hung around his neck, no matter where he was- school,

the village, the church, at home-...though that was pretty much all he saw, anyway.

Besides brief excursions to and from the Chapel and training not far from the village walls, he was confined to these areas alone. His whole

existence was a stressed secret, to any outsiders, at any rate. He kept out of sight in the rare event of visitors, and anyone from the village

speaking of the angel to outsiders was punishable to the most extreme degree. They said it was for his safety, that if rumors spread of a

young angel, the Desians would attack him and kill him. Whatever, what he knew was that he didn't like it. Not at all.

"At any rate, let's begin with a brief quiz," the priest said.

Lloyd winced.

"The Holy Ground of Kharlan..."

And so another session began and ended, Lloyd heading back into the town mentally exhausted, his wings seeming to droop to mimic his

emotions. Finally! Did those priests ever stop talking?

"Lloyd! You're back!"

He smiled softly as Colette and Genis ran up to him again, Raine quietly following after them.

"Hi, guys..." he said softly.

"I still don't see why they must constantly drill you like that," Raine frowned, "I'm amazed you don't have migraines."

"What are you talking about, sis?" Genis said. "You drill him just like that is school!"

SMACK!

"Ow-!"

"It's okay, guys," Lloyd muttered, his eyes glazed, "I'm an angel, I should know this stuff, right?"

"Angel or not, you're still a child," Raine scoffed, "you- both you and Colette- should have time to act like it!"

All three children gave her odd looks, causing the woman to cough into her hand.

"I'm just stating a fact," she said, flushing slightly, "anyway, why don't you all go play while it's still light?"

"But I told Dad I'd check in-" Lloyd started.

"I'll tell him for you," she said, "don't worry about it, all of you go have fun."

Lloyd didn't have to be told twice, opportunities like this were sparse, and he made the most out of anyone he could get. He ran off after a

blurting a thanks, Genis and Colette racing after him. Raine sighed and walked to the home Dirk had built in the village- true, it was still as far

as possible from the rest of the houses, but it was still in the village, regardless. She spotted the large 'dog' sleeping in the pen beside the

house. It still marveled her how they managed to allow to being to live in the village, but then...Lloyd wouldn't leave Dirk or Noishe, and what

the young angel desired, he usually got, aside from...freedom. How dreadfully ironic, she thought, that wings, the symbol of freedom and flight,

had become the very things that had chained Lloyd down more than anything else. Even in his thinking... Over the past three years, the child

had come to believe what all of them had: he had been sent to protect Colette, he had been sent to save their world.

Such stress to be put unto two young ones...no matter what they were. Lloyd, poor Lloyd, she had seen the mental changes that had fallen

with his physical ones. Every day he was a little more as the Church wanted him and a little less how he wanted to be, every day he became

more in tune with the religion of the goddess, and every day he was slowly transforming. The transformation not being of a physical one that

dubbed him an angel, but his manner, his actions, his behavior, more and more like that of a 'guardian angel' they had wanted him to be and

he had come to believe. In Lloyd's mind, a few simple things were becoming clear: He served the goddess, his mission was to the goddess; he

was to aid the Chosen to succeed the regeneration, his duty was to the Chosen; whatever the Chosen desired, he would do; he was an angel,

and should behave as such. Lately he spoke less for the heck of it, and more only when it was required of him, even then it was in a recited,

disciplined and polite manner that did not fit him in the least. Whenever he could, he was himself, but his wings always gleamed behind him as

a reminder of what he could never escape: he was an angel, and he was a slave to that fact.

* * *

"Lloyd? What's wrong?"

The brunette looked up silently, his brown eyes locking on Genis as the eleven year old half-elf walked up to him. Lloyd had just reached his

sixteenth birthday, had just spent the day performing rituals at the Church, much like Colette did on her birthdays. They were icons of the

church, their birthdays not a celebration of their lives, but of the fact they existed to bring the peace closer. Lloyd was sitting on the terrace of

his home, the part of his room that lead out and leaned out away from the village toward the trees, giving him the illusion that he was alone

with the forest. The teen examined Genis silently and looked off into the darkening woods again.

"I was just thinking," he said softly.

"Trying something new?" Genis chuckled nervously.

Lloyd didn't answer.

"...Lloyd..." Genis sighed, "please, it's not right when you don't get mad-"

"I apologize," Lloyd said simply, "I'm not quite in the mood."

The half-elf gave another heavy sigh before sitting beside his friend on the terrace, looking up at the sky.

"You thinking about trying again?" he asked simply.

"Trying? Trying what-?" Lloyd looked at him.

"Flying," he said, "your wings are bigger now."

Lloyd bit his lip and gave the appendages a tentative flap, creating a brief gust of air. They were each about as long as his arms, now, and they

were getting to be a bit cumbersome to have getting through doors and hallways and the like, but he had gotten used to it. The thing that

really concerned him, however, was whether or not they were big enough for him to fly...

"...Genis...can I talk to you, for a little while?" Lloyd said softly, his gaze on the floor.

"What-? That's a dumb question! Of course you can," Genis scoffed, "what's wrong?"

"...In another year, the regeneration journey will start," he said.

"Oh yeah, it is a year, huh?"

Both males looked up at the blond Chosen as she chirped and walked out onto the terrace with them.

"Happy Birthday, Lloyd," she smiled, "I thought I should tell you personally, y'know- without all the formal stuff."

She kept her smile plastered, ignoring what he had just said. A year. A year until...her time came. It was only due to extreme begging on her

part years ago that Lloyd wasn't told of what would happen, that he would be kept in the dark of what her journey would end with, and she

wanted to keep it like that. Lloyd, after all, was looking forward to it, for a very good reason: family.

"You have my gr- uh, thanks, Colette," Lloyd smiled, his eyes warm.

Genis smiled a bit, it was always good when they managed to get Lloyd to crawl out of his shell, when they managed to get him being himself

rather than the guardian angel he had been trained to be. It was hard, sometimes, getting harder every month, but Lloyd was still with them,

at the very least...

"So, what were you talking about?" she asked, sitting down.

"Oh, that," Lloyd said, "...do you guys think that...I'll get to meet my parents?"

Genis and Colette knew it had been coming, he had talked about this before. Not very often, but enough for them to remember. Lloyd knew his

father was an angel, and he didn't know what happened to him, but he also knew his mother had died at the hands of the Desians- something

he had been told relatively after he had grown his wings. The village and the church believed that his mother had been an angel too, an angel

that was to live among the humans until he was ready to reveal himself as the guardian. There were legends in the scriptures that adult angels

could conceal their wings, something they thought must be true, seeing as how Lloyd remembered his father materializing his from seemingly

nowhere. It made sense that she had come with him and the Desians attempted to kill her, for being an angel and carrying with her a threat to

their reign. Of his father, he knew nothing, but still...

"I mean, if Mom was an angel, and she died..." he said, looking at his exsphere that was hidden under the light-blue gauntlet, donning the

clothes the Church expected of him, "...where do angels go, if they die? I mean, do they just go back up to Derris-Kharlan? They

don't...disappear, right?"

"I'm sure they don't," Colette said, "I just think that if they 'die' here...they just go back up and can't come back down."

"Y- Yeah," Genis instantly agreed, "I can't think of anything else that makes sense."

"So...Mom's probably up there, right?" he said, looking up. "And my dad too, right?"

"Of course!" Colette chirped.

"I'm sure they are, Lloyd," Genis said, "and I'm sure one day you'll get to see them."

Lloyd fell silent and looked down again.

"Because angels live there, right?" he said softly. "That's where angels are supposed to go..."

Genis paled.

"H- Hey, I mean- I'm sure you'll get to see it- to go there- I mean," he stammered,

"I hope so," Lloyd sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Why did they just leave him here? Surely his parents wanted him, right? If his mother had been with him, then she must have come to be with

him until he was old enough, so she had to care about him, right? What about his father? Where was he? Was he on Derris-Kharlan as well?

He didn't see any reason why not, or a reason why he wouldn't be able to go there and meet them himself, once all of this was over. Colette

was going to go to Derris-Kharlan too, right? So they could go together, they could go and he could find his parents... A small smile graced his

lips as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks, guys," he smiled at them.

His friends merely smiled back at him.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it totally does."

"Lloyd, there's no way that's possible."

"Oh come on, Genis," Lloyd scoffed, "I'm telling you, you can taste mana."

The half-elf scoffed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Lloyd, mana does NOT have a taste!"

"Yes it does! Yours kinda tastes like milk with a little bit of- orange, or something like that," the angel said, rubbing the back of his neck, "and

your sister's is like milk with mint."

"Lloyd-!"

"What's this about?" Raine asked, walking up to her brother

She came out for her usual daily task, instructing Lloyd in basic casting, as she had since he first gained the ability to sense mana. Genis began

to join in once he was older, and Colette began to hang around and watch them after a while, having nothing better to do. The elder Sage had

come out to continue their study of magic to find this conversation.

"Lloyd says you can taste mana!" Genis said, pointing at him.

"You can!" the teen protested.

Raine tilted her head to the side and frowned. Taste mana? She...never tried.

"How exactly do you do that?"

"Well, you know how when you smell something you can kind of taste it?" Lloyd said. "It's like that, you focus on the mana and then just kinda

open your mouth a little..."

Raine stared at him a minute before doing as he said and then ended up staring at him again.

"What?" he said.

"By the goddess..." she whispered, doing it again, "...Genis tastes like milk and citrus."

Genis gaped and Lloyd pumped his fist.

"HAH! I knew it!" he grinned.

"W- What?! Let me try," Genis said, doing it too, "...huh, you do taste like mint..."

"This is kind of silly," Colette smiled apologetically, "tasting each other...what does Lloyd taste like?"

"What? Um-" Lloyd started.

Genis glared at his friend hard and chewed on air a bit, grinning as he found it.

"Wow! It's like...cream, except really really soft and it kind of tastes like cinnamon," he chirped.

"Cream?" Lloyd blinked, confused.

Later Genis would find a better word to explain it: ice cream, the treat they would have in Tethe'alla in a little over a year. For now, in

Sylvarant, they had no better way of explaining it.

"What's mine like?" Colette chirped, beginning to find the whole thing fun.

Lloyd titled his head to the side and looked at her, biting his lip.

"...It's like soup broth," he said, his head tilted to the side, "like vegetable soup."

"Really?" she blinked.

"Yeah, except I don't think anyone's ever made vegetable soup with strawberries..." he mused.

"Strawberries? Those are my favorite," she chirped.

"Well, what do you know...I guess you were right for once, Lloyd," Genis grinned.

"Hey!"

Raine smiled a bit before clearing her throat.

"All right, now let's get back to practice," she said, "Lloyd, have you been practicing 'first aid'?"

Lloyd groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Uh...well...you see, Professor," he straightened, going into his 'proper' mode, I was so pre-occupied with my various other duties-"

Raine smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch-!"

"Fine then, let's review..." Raine sighed

The time crept by and eventually recess passed, then school, and the group of friends wandered off from the school, talking amongst

themselves as what they should do with their free-time. So far, no priests had come running demanding Colette and Lloyd, and that was an

event of rare occurrence, to grant them time to do what they would.

"Fledgling!"

Lloyd groaned. They spoke too soon.

He turned to face the Head Priest as he approached them, his wings flapping slightly in irritation as he locked eyes with the man. More lessons?

Crap, and he thought maybe he'd been lucky enough to have the day off.

"Fledgling, you have studies to attend to," he stated.

"I see," Lloyd said softly, his eyes glancing to the floor as he bowed his head, "let's go then."

His friends looked on in disappointment as the angel followed obediently after the pastor. It was so unfair, couldn't they cut him any slack at

all? Lloyd barely spent enough time with them as it was... The blond girl watching mulled this over and then found herself stepping forward.

"W- Wait! Pastor, can't- can't he have a break today?" Colette asked. "Please?

"I'm sorry, Chosen," he said, "but he must be-"

"Does the Chosen wish it?" Lloyd said suddenly, startling them.

"W- What?" Colette blinked.

"Does the Chosen wish that I remain with her?" he said again, his eyes glancing from the priest to the girl.

"Y- Yes," she nodded, "I do want Lloyd to stay with me for a while-"

Lloyd walked over to her, causing the priest to scoff loudly, enraged.

"W- What? Fledgling, you have lessons on the angelic language today-"

He was cut off when the teen had reached his friends and silently glared back at the priest, his expression blank and his eyes narrowed

sternly; his wings flaring out a bit in a way that made the man stammer.

"My duty is to the Chosen, not to you," he said coldly, his eyes narrowed, "is that not correct?"

"Well- well yes, however-"

"I serve the Goddess Martel and I serve the Chosen of Mana," Lloyd recited, "you are neither."

"Uh...I'm sorry, Pastor," Colette bowed her head, "but-"

"No, the fledgling is correct," Phaidra stated, walking into the scene, "his duty is to the Chosen's wishes."

"W- What? But Head Priestess-"

"No buts," she shook her head, "if the Chosen wants him to do something and he does it, that is fulfilling his destiny."

Lloyd masked a small smile as Phaidra nodded, granting them their freedom for the moment. With that they left before anything else could

happen and found themselves away from the villagers.

"My destiny..." Lloyd murmured to himself, his face falling.

"Wow, Lloyd!" Genis' voice shook his thoughts. "That was really good! I'd wondered how long it would be before you stood up to them like

that! I'm surprised you didn't sooner!"

"W- Well," he flushed a bit, looking aside, "it is true, the Cho- Colette, is the only one I'm supposed to serve, besides the Goddess Martel

herself, I mean. So...I mean- well, you know."

"You don't have to act so serious," Colette's face fell, "Grandmother gave you the day off, there's no priests around so..."

"Hm-? Oh, right, right," he nodded, "you're positively correct- I mean, yeah, sorry."

He forced a goofy smile that used to be so much easier and thought to himself as he walked off with them. It was hard, always harder, but as

long as he had his friends he knew he could always find the way back to being himself; as long as he had the people he cared about, he

wouldn't degrade to being 'the angel'. This was something that he knew and held close to his heart; this was also the one thing that might

prove to save him when the time came, but now arguing with Genis whether clouds were solid, it barely seemed any such time would ever

come.

**Next chapter we get rolling...(cracks knuckles) Re-gen-er-a-tioooonnn! n.n **

**Colette: Oh! n.n So we're going to-...oh...O.o'**

**Me: Eheheheheh....X3**

**Colette: Oh dear...here we go again. -_-'**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's where the fun starts. n.n Eheheeheh...**

**Colette: Um... Freakyanimegal owns nothing. n.n'**

**Me: Enjoy! n.n**

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the soft pillow cushioned against his left cheek. Drowsily he yawned and stretched his wings out behind him,

his glorious feathers glistening in the traces of sunlight that flooded in through the skylights above, lightly sheening his brown hair giving it an

appearance that it was almost an auburn color, or perhaps the light merely brought out the hidden texture of red that usually blended with his

brown. Slowly he sat up and stretched his arms, his wings fanning out with the same motion as he worked the kinks out of his joints. Once he

had done that he looked up at the sky through the skylights, their endless blue causing him to smile in reassurance as his wings jostled lightly

behind him. Today...it felt like something was going to happen today...but what? Was it that the Day of Prophecy had arrived? Or maybe today

was they day he could finally try....it. He glanced behind at his wings, the feathers almost blinding him by the shine of light they reflected. His

wings were about the size of his legs, a good three to four feet, and damn was it getting hard to go through doors...he could bunch them up,

yes, but it was so uncomfortable to do that every time he went into a room...

Wait.

It was the last Sunday of the month...

He dashed downstairs as fast as he could without breaking something or slamming his wings on something else, racing down to find Dirk

making breakfast. The dwarf turned to look at the young angel and smiled a bit under his gruff facial hair, laughing as he did so.

"Yes, yes, we're gonna go today, don't worry about it," he smiled, his eyes glinting warmly.

"Oh good," he sighed in relief, "I was worried the priests might make me stay again..."

"I told ya, they ain' got no right tellin' ya what to do," Dirk said, waving a spatula at him, "the damn old coots should be begging at yer feet for

ya not to kill them, is how I see it."

"Dad..." Lloyd trailed, smiling in amusement and in a bit of a scoffing expression.

"Yeah yeah, it's just mah opinion," he shrugged, looking away, "but you know the drill, ya can't go until after school."

Lloyd groaned, his wings going limp as his shoulders sagged. The last Sunday of every month was the only time he was allowed to go near the

Iselia Forest, the only time he could go to his mother's grave. It wasn't much, but it was all Phaidra had managed to secure for him, the lock on

him being so tight even stepping out of the village would cause a panic. Still, Phaidra made her point that the boy should be allowed to visit his

mother, and Dirk paid regular enough visits there to keep it in shape.

"Can't we go before?" he asked with a sigh.

"Lloyd..." Dirk said threateningly.

"All right, all right," he sighed again, rubbing his head, "I'll just go and get ready then..."

School was such a hassle...he hated having to force himself to stay awake during lectures, seeing as he was supposed to be a 'role model' and

all; even though it bored him so much... He could go for about a week without sleeping now, but it still made him want to doze off whenever

Raine lectured, as funny as that was.

"LLOYD!"

He snapped to attention, looking across the room at his teacher.

"Wha-? Uh-!" he cleared his throat. "What is it, Professor?"

"Were you listening to what I just said?" she glared, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Lloyd nervously glanced around the class, as if someone would blurt out an escape for him.

"Of- Of course," he lied, attempting to look sincere.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Then what did I just say about the mana shortage?"

"It's...the cause of the current food shortages and droughts?" he said awkwardly.

Well duh, everyone knew that, right? It was basic, so hopefully she had just said something to that effect.

"...Yes," she nodded, still glaring, "at any rate, let's move on to the Regeneration Journey-"

There was a bright flash of light which flooded their vision almost as if it was solid, causing everyone to gasp and shield their eyes before it

died down. Lloyd's eyes went wide as he looked out the window.

The chapel.

"Settle down, it appears the time of the oracle has come," Raine said to her class, "I'll go check on the chapel, everyone stay here and study on

your own until I return, understood?"

"Professor-" Lloyd started.

"Be patient, Lloyd," she said, looking him in the eye, "if it is the oracle, they'll send for you and Colette, until then just wait."

She ran off with just that, leaving Lloyd and Colette watching after her with mixed emotions of apprehension, frustration and for Lloyd:

excitement. The journey had finally started...everything he'd been training for- been living for- for the past seven years was coming to fruition.

He wanted to go, he wanted to race right there but...but he couldn't. He was supposed to stay with Colette, he was supposed to do as he was

told...but...

"Lloyd..."

He looked at the blond, the girl biting her lip.

"You really want to go, don't you?" she asked.

Lloyd said nothing and looked away, his wings flittering anxiously behind him.

"...I...think I'm going to go," she said, forcing a smile.

"What?" Lloyd said, staring at her with his wide brown eyes.

"To the chapel," she smiled more widely, "and I'm sorry, but you'll have to go too, to protect me...right?"

Lloyd gaped at her a minute before he smiled and then burst out into a full-fledged grin.

"If that is what the Chosen desires," he said, then turned to Genis, "C'mon, Genis! Let's go!"

"B- But won't Raine get mad?!"

"It's research," Lloyd smirked, already walking out the door, "come on!"

Colette giggled and followed after him, the youngest member sighing as he shook his head before following his two 'holy' friends out into the

village to find it strangely...empty.

"..." Lloyd's eyes narrowed.

He looked around, scanning the area with all of his senses for any trace of life, of threat, or activity. After a second Frank ran up to them,

looking terrified and out of breath.

"Chosen!" he said.

"Father!" Colette exclaimed, her eyes widening. "What happened?"

"The Desians just went through the village, they're heading for the chapel!" he said.

"W- What?! But that's violating the Peace Treaty!" Genis moaned, distraught.

"Wait, Grandmother's there, isn't she?" Colette blurted, concerned now.

"Yes, she did go on ahead-"

"Let's go after them," Lloyd said, his face determined, "we can't let them have their way."

"Fledgling? But-"

"It's Lloyd," he said forcefully, glaring, "and I'm going whether or not you allow me to. If the Journey of Regeneration is about the begin then

they're going to discover my presence anyway. My time hiding and letting them do what they wish is over, do you understand?"

"Well- yes," Frank nodded, "I suppose you're right...please, take care of the Chosen."

They made it to the Martel Temple as fast as they could, arriving only to find a pillar of light shining from the roof and the clatter of weapons

and pained cries up ahead. Lloyd, of course, heard it before any of them and raced up the stairs, getting onto the landing just in time to see

the last priest fall and the Desians round on Phaidra, the old woman backing up.

Milk. The Desians' mana was like milk, like Genis and the Professor. But weren't the Desians half-elves? Why would they have mana like elves,

then? Something didn't add up, but he didn't have time to worry about it.

"Where is the Chosen?" the leader asked.

Colette and Genis just came up to the landing with him.

"Run, Colette!" Phaidra shouted.

The Desians turned as Lloyd drew his swords, the attackers' faces going from interest to plain shock.

"A- An angel!?" one grunt gasped.

"What-? So..." the leader growled, "to think that rumor actually had some merit..."

"Rumor?" Lloyd said, confused.

Wasn't he supposed to be a secret? How did it get out? Especially to some filthy Desians.

"Tch, it doesn't matter," he said, taking a stance, "I won't let you Desians touch her!"

"Desians? ...Heh...heheheheheh...." one cackled.

"What's so funny?!" Genis demanded.

"Lord Botta, what should we do?" one asked.

"Get them," he demanded, his eyes fixed on Lloyd.

Lloyd smirked as his wings gave a flap behind him. Finally, he was going to be of use for something...

"DIE!" one grunt shouted.

He hit the floor a second later, Lloyd's sword cleaving through his neck. The fight was short and they remained victorious until Botta called out

the reinforcements, a very, very large man. Lloyd craned his neck to look up at the troll-like person, his wings stiffening.

Oh boy.

"DO NOT GET IN OUR WAY!" the opponent's voice boomed.

The large ax came down on Lloyd and he managed to block it straight on, thanking the goddess for his unearthly strength that allowed him to

stand any sort of chance against the behemoth. The ball-and-chain swiped for Colette just as Lloyd managed to knock back the ax, the

fledgling immediately attempting to move Colette from harm's way before he was grabbed from the back by one of his wings, yelping out in

pain as he tripped and then was lifted up by the large male after the 'Desian' had discarded the ax to lift him up. Colette managed to escape

with only a small cut when Genis hit the Desian in the face with magic, causing him to loosen his hold just enough to drop Lloyd. The angel ran

to Colette to check on her (as did Genis) before he heard the rush of wind the signified the spiked-ball coming for the three of them again. He

turned his head in time only to see a blur coming to wipe them all out in one blow- and then gasped audibly when the threat hit the floor.

"W- What was-!?" he looked up.

A tall man with spiky auburn hair, his broad shoulders donning a purple swallow-tailed cape and a sword and shield seen at his sides. That

wasn't the most shocking thing, however, what was the most shocking was his mana. It was unlike anything he'd sensed before; it was...thick,

yet soft, creamy, as Genis would probably say. That and mana was BILLOWING from this guy, yet even then he got the feeling he wasn't

sensing all of it, like someone had just tried to stuff blankets into a box until the fabric burst out the seams.

"W- Who are you?" he stammered up at him.

The man's wine eyes jolted to look at him, and if the man was startled at all by his wings, he showed no sign. There was a brief glance to the

appendages before he turned back to the opponent.

"Get out of the way," he stated in deep baritone.

This, however, took Lloyd from shocked to down right ticked.

How dare this guy! Who did he think he was?! This was HIS fight, this was HIS mission, these were HIS friends, this was HIS duty! This was

what he'd trained for and-!

"Why you...!" he growled, paying no heed to what he said and charging in at Vidarr anyway.

He didn't even get to move his sword before the newcomer had hacked the foe down. Lloyd gaped like an idiot at the fallen warrior and at the

stranger, barely hearing the words when Botta swore.

"Never thought you'd show up...retreat for now!"

With that they left.

"That was amazing..." Colette whispered, gaping at the man.

"Wow! This guy's incredibly strong-! Uh, not that you're not, Lloyd, it's just-"

"Is everyone all right?" the man interrupted, examining them all.

"Who- who the HELL do you think you are?!" Lloyd shouted, his wings flaring out behind him.

Phaidra scoffed lightly as the stranger turned to look at the enraged fledgling, barely a flicker of emotion in his expression.

"What I would desire to inquire is who and what exactly are you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "From looking at those wings, I would

assume you to be an angel, but you hardly seem the type."

"Look, angel or not, I still can get mad-"

"I didn't mean that," he stated, "I just assumed angels were more skilled at combat."

Lloyd looked like he had been smacked.

"E- Excuse me-? Why you pompous-!" he drew his swords again.

"Lloyd! Please!" Colette yelped.

Lloyd stopped and glanced at her, reluctantly putting away his weapons as the man stared at him.

"Your name...is Lloyd?" he asked tentatively, as if afraid of the answer.

"Yes, but who are you to ask for my name?" the angel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oh no.

"...I am Kratos, a mercenary," he stated, "I had heard the Chosen of Regeneration was to start her journey, and thought that I might come to

offer my services...for a moderate fee, of course."

"To protect me?" Colette blinked.

"So you are the Chosen, then?" Kratos asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Look, sellsword," Lloyd snarled, his eyes narrowed, "she doesn't need a mercenary, we'll be just fine without you."

"Now, Lloyd, where are your manners?" Phaidra scoffed.

Lloyd glared lightly at the old woman before taking a deep breath and speaking again calmly.

"My duty is to protect her, your services are not needed," he said stiffly, still glaring.

"Hm, why not leave that up to her jurisdiction?"

"I would like you to go with her," Phaidra told Kratos, "the fledgling has been prepared for this, but I worry sending him alone."

"Fledgling?" Kratos glanced coldly at Lloyd. "So he is an angel, then?"

"Yes," Phadira nodded, "a guardian angel, our village has kept him a secret for years as we've trained him to assist the Chosen."

"How did such a being come to dwell here?" he asked her.

"Well, it's a rather long story, but I assure you we will explain in time."

"I'm right here, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me," Lloyd said stiffly, snarling a bit.

Phaidra apologized as Kratos watched the teen intently, his calm face contrasting his horribly chaotic thoughts. Lloyd, an angel that wasn't from

Cruxis, named Lloyd, seventeen, wings...

It couldn't be anyone other then _him, _could it?

Still, he had never imagined that his son was...alive, and an angel no less. The angelic genes were hereditary? His son had grown wings?

When? How had he been living? How had he been raised...? These thoughts continued to plague him through the halls before he managed to

speak.

"Who do you live with?"

"Pardon?" Lloyd asked, looking up at him.

"I apologize, but I am curious," he stated, closing his eyes, "as an angel living among humans, I am wondering how it is you have lived, with

whom, I mean... Were you taken in by the Church?"

"No, actually," Lloyd shook his head, "I was adopted by a dwarf named Dirk."

Kratos tilted his head to the side. A dwarf? Now that was something else he didn't imagine...

"What's with that look?" he glared at him.

"Nothing," he stated simply, "I was simply wondering why it is a fledgling such as yourself was sent all alone."

Lloyd's face fell and Kratos felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"I apologize, forget I said such a thing," he said, looking away.

"It's all right," Lloyd muttered, his eyes on the floor.

"By the way, Lloyd-"

Lloyd jumped as if shocked, staring at the man.

"...What is it?" Kratos asked calmly.

"You- you called me by my name," he gaped.

Kratos hesitated a minute before speaking again.

"Yes? Is there something else I should call you?"

"W- Well, everyone usually calls me 'Fledgling', except for Colette and Genis and our teacher," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess...I

didn't expect a stranger to not...to treat me like I was human."

Kratos forgot what it was he was going to ask, staring at his son in silence. Lloyd...what kind of life had he gone through...? And the more

pressing question that presented itself was how would he live from here?

**One word: Sklee. n.n**

**Colette: Oh boy...n.n' Review, please?**

**Me: This is gonna be fuuuuunnn....:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. n.n**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing! Hope you enjoy! n.n**

"This appears to be the top floor," Kratos stated, looking around.

"And there's the Cruxis Crystal," Lloyd said, looking at the altar.

"Yep, they say I was born with that in my hand," Colette chirped to Genis.

Lloyd's eyes widened and he looked up at the ceiling, a bright mass of light glowing as it descended slowly into their midst. In a whirl of feathers

and mana a blond, green clad angel appeared, opening his eyes as his white wings flapped behind him. Lloyd's eyes widened dangerously.

Wings. He had wings- he was an angel. His body began to shake slightly as he gazed upon the wings that were attached to another person's

back, his own wings flapping slightly in his excitement. An angel...another angel! Someone like him! Someone that wouldn't be afraid of him,

someone that wouldn't expect something of him-! Wait, no, that wasn't true...he wouldn't be on this world if something wasn't expected of him,

but still. The teen was so caught up in the moment he barely realized the angel gape at him a split second before the blond caught sight of

Kratos' face, a stern 'don't do anything' expression. Taking the message to heart, Remiel attempted to proceed ignoring Lloyd.

"I am Remiel," he stated, "I am an angel of judgment, sent forth to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the

seventh chosen."

Lloyd heard his words but felt a deep sinking feeling. He hadn't known what to expect, but he didn't want to simply be ignored... Then, if he was

supposed to be here, then he really wasn't important to the rest of the angels, was he? He was here to watch Colette, so... Then Lloyd flinched

again, taking in Remiel's mana.

This mana was....it felt like cream, it felt just like Kratos' did- except Kratos had far more, and the...'texture' of Remiel's was a little bit thicker than

Kratos', although Kratos had far more. Wait. Their mana...was the same? He glanced over at the mercenary, his eyes narrowed on the man who

kept his gaze on Remiel. Genis had said his mana was kind of like cream, and so was Remiel's, but Kratos' was too...what? That didn't make any

sense, that would mean Kratos-

...Wait..

"I humbly accept this trial," Colette's voice brought him back to reality.

"Very good, with of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock," he stated, "once you are reborn as an angel, this

eroded world shall be regenerated."

Lloyd watched as the Cruxis Crystal flew from the altar to the base of Colette's neck, attaching to her as a red gem with an elaborate gold frame

of sorts around it.

"We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylavarant."

From out the window the form of a large, thick line appeared in the distant horizon, Lloyd managing to catch sight of its ivory tone thanks to his

ethereal eyes and felt his jaw drop somewhat. The tower! The symbol that marked the end of the Desians, the beginning of the journey, and the

pathway to heaven, to Derris-Kharlan, to the place he was sent from, where his parents waited for him...

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Genis whispered softly, gently nudging him.

"What? Uh, yes," he nodded, still looking at the tower out of the corner of his eye.

"Climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands," Remiel told Colette as he ascended.

"Wait-! Please wait!"

He stopped in mid-air, glancing down at her.

"I have a question I wish to ask of you," she fidgeted, "are you really my fa-?"

"First, head to the Seal of Fire, understood, my beloved daughter Colette?"

"F- Father!" Colette stammered, shocked. "So you really are my true father!"

"We will meet at the next seal, my daughter," Remiel said, disappearing before anything else could happen.

"So he was your dad..." Lloyd said, looking at Colette.

"Yes, I suppose so," she forced a smile, "I'm a little surprised, but....Oh! Lloyd! I- I'm so sorry!!"

"What for?" he blinked, his mind still on the tower and the path it represented.

"You- didn't you want to ask about your parents?" she asked, frowning. "Didn't you want to ask if he knew them?"

Lloyd snapped his attention to her in an instant, forgetting all that had been on his mind about the tower, the journey ahead, and the fact Kratos'

mana was nothing like a normal human...

"What-? I..." his face fell, biting his lip.

He did want to know, he had been hoping for it, or at least...he'd been hoping for some sort of acknowledgment, some sign that he was doing the

right thing, some sign confirming what it was he thought. Instead he smiled for her.

"It's all right," he said softly, "we'll see him again, and I know I'll find out eventually."

Colette smiled.

"...We should get going," Kratos stated, startling them both, "I'll escort the Chosen back to the village-"

"What?" Lloyd glared. "Listen, it's my duty to protect her, not yours."

"Indeed, it's your duty and my ticket at a paycheck," he stated calmly, "so both of us have every right to take her, do we not?"

"Yes, so we'll both take her," he glared.

"Fine then," Kratos said simply.

"Fine!"

There was a long silence as Lloyd glared death at the mercenary who simply turned toward the portal. Once he had disappeared Colette turned

to them, looking at her friends with concern.

"Lloyd? Are you all right?" she asked, frowning.

"What-? I- I just need a minute," the teen huffed, glaring at the spot Kratos just was, "I'm sorry...I'll catch up. Genis, you go along with her."

"What? But-" Colette started.

"Go ahead, Colette, I'll be right there," Genis said.

"Well...okay," she nodded, warping off.

"Lloyd-" Genis started.

"Who the hell does that man think he is?!" Lloyd snarled, proceeding to swear loudly. "That pompous old-!"

"Lloyd, calm down, I understand that you're upset because it looks like he's taking your job-"

Lloyd shot the 'elf' a glare so horrifying the preteen yelped.

"I- I- that is-"

Lloyd sighed audibly and rubbed his forehead, taking deep breathes as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, Genis," he said, "I'm...I'm fine now."

Genis nodded weakly while the angel took a few more breathes before he glanced at his friend.

"By the way, Genis..." he asked slowly, "did you notice anything...weird, about Kratos' mana?"

The genius tweaked, blinking as he tilted his head to the side to examine his friend.

"Weird? What do you mean?" he asked.

"It...felt a lot like Remiel's mana," Lloyd said, "it didn't feel human-"

"What are you talking about?" Genis raised an eyebrow. "He had a lot of mana, sure, but it was human."

"Really? But I thought it was kind of like-"

"Look, your mana and Remiel's mana's on a whole other level than Kratos'," Genis said, crossing his arms as he bit his lip, scoffing at his friend, "if

Kratos' mana wasn't HUMAN, I would've sensed it."

"You're sure...? Maybe I just imagined it, then..." the teen mumbled, his gaze falling to the floor, "a- anyway, we should hurry and catch up with

them, we told Colette we would."

"Right," Genis nodded.

The two of them came back into the main hall and walked forward a bit, expecting to see Colette and Kratos at the entrance-

And finding Raine.

"Oh it's marvelous!!" she crowed, her back to them.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

Raine jumped and turned around, sighing in relief as she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you two," she sighed, "I- wait, you're supposed to be in class!"

Both boys jumped about a foot higher than she did.

"Uh..." the teen trailed, his eyes frantically glancing around.

"Raine- I- look, I can explain-!" Genis stammered.

"It's my fault!" Lloyd said, getting in front of his friend. "Colette and I wanted to come see the oracle, and I talked Genis into coming- I'm sorry,

Professor! Please! I-"

"What? Is that true?" she asked, looking at Genis.

"Uh- well-"

"Is it?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes!" he squeaked, cowering in terror.

"Oh, well then..."

SMACK!

"Ow-!" Genis yelped, clutching his forehead.

"And as for you..." the woman rounded on Lloyd.

"P- Professor-!"

PLUCK!

"OW-!!!"

Lloyd jerked his wing around in pain as his teacher examined the feather she had yanked from it, smirking a bit.

"Now, Lloyd," she stated, "have you been washing in between your feathers? This one looks a bit dirty at the base."

"That hurt-!" he protested.

"It'll grow back," she shrugged, "the way you grow them it'll be by tomorrow. Really, your metabolism is quite fa-"

"A- Anyway! Sis, did you see Colette go by here!?" Genis changed the subject.

"What? Oh, she should be outside," Raine stated, "go on ahead, I worry leaving her alone with that man..."

"Then why didn't you go with her?" Genis asked.

"What?" Raine blinked. "Why else?! Civilians are rarely allowed in here, and Phaidra gave me permission to study it so-"

Genis hastily excused them and grabbed Lloyd's wrist, running for the entrance to escape the revelation that was at hand that would tell Lloyd

just how crazy his sister really was. Once outside they squinted a bit in the sunlight, focusing their eyes to see Colette standing patiently with

Kratos at her side.

"Took you long enough," Kratos said stiffly.

Lloyd went to say something when Colette cut him off.

"Well, let's go!" she chirped.

And so they were off.

The way back wasn't anything difficult, though it was largely predominated by silence. Lloyd was too deep in thought about what had occurred

and too uncomfortable around Kratos to say anything, leaving Genis nervously attempting to make conversation.

"So, uh...Kratos, you've done other bodyguard jobs before, right?" Genis asked. "Where?"

"I've traversed a good portion of this world," he stated simply.

"Why can you use magic?" Lloyd asked out of the blue.

"Hm?" Kratos said, looking at him.

"I thought only people with elven blood could use magic," Lloyd said, his eyes locked on him.

"I caught you using First Aid earlier," he pointed out.

"I'm an angel!" he snapped. "Of course I'm an exception! But you said you were human!"

"It is possible that quite far back in my family line I had an elven ancestor," he stated calmly, "it is not unheard of."

"It's true, Lloyd," Genis said, trying to get his friend to calm down.

Lloyd grudgingly fell silent the rest of the way, but he continued to eye Kratos the whole way there. Something was off about this guy, and he

knew it. What it was though...he couldn't be an...angel, could he? His mana- but Genis said it wasn't. Was he just imagining things? But how could

he imagine that? It continued to vex him even when they returned to the village, even as he stood off to the side in Colette's living room watching

them discuss the journey with the mayor and Phaidra.

"Then it's settled, we'll leave protection of the Chosen to the angel, Kratos and Raine."

He gritted his teeth a bit. 'The angel'...wait.

"I have a request," Lloyd stated, catching their attention.

"What is it, Fledgling?" Frank asked.

Shrugging off the title, he continued:

"Is it possible Genis may accompany us?"

The Sages were not present, after all...Raine was still off somewhere, and Genis had excused himself to leave not long after they had arrived back

in town. Lloyd asked where he was going, but apparently the boy was in a hurry judging on how he ran off.

"I would have to go against that," Kratos stated simply, his eyes closed.

"What-?"

"He's just a child," Kratos stated, "I would prefer it if you were not to come along either, an angel or not you are still just a young boy, this

journey may turn out to be more than you can handle."

Lloyd's eyes widened and he could almost feel fire lighting up in his irises. How DARE he! How dare he suggest that he wasn't up to this! This was

the only reason he was on this planet, this was his task! How dare this man come in and say his entire life's work was-!?

"Mr. Kratos, please!" Colette yelped. "...Please..."

Kratos fell silent.

"At any rate, he's right, Genis can't come," the Mayor shook his head.

"But-" he started.

"I understand, Lloyd," Phaidra stated, "but you do realize it will be dangerous? Even if we did allow him to go, it would ultimately be up to Raine

to allow him to do so or not."

Lloyd fell silent, nodding after a long pause.

So it was a 'no'.

"...Excuse me, I need some air," he stated softly, "if that's all right?"

"I see no problem with it, go ahead, Lloyd," Phaidra stated.

"Thank you," he bowed his head, leaving the house.

He didn't notice Kratos had watched him the entire way.

Once outside Lloyd made a beeline for his house, unable to take the constant whispers and stares he usually endured for very long today. Once

home he sighed as he opened the door, Dirk turning toward him.

"Yer back, I see," Dirk smiled, "did Colette receive the or-? Are ya all righ'?"

"Dad..." Lloyd sighed, sitting down on the backless chair Dirk had made for him, "yeah, I guess I'm just..."

"A bit afraid? Don' worry abou' it, ye'll be fine," the dwarf nodded.

Lloyd stayed silent.

"...I think it's time we visited ya mother," he smiled.

That instantly lifted the boy's spirits. However, they were shot back down quite quickly. They had traveled through the forest together to the plot

of land where Anna's grave lay, a stone path and many beautiful plants Dirk had planted and tended setting the area apart. Lloyd loved going

here, to visit his mother. True, he knew that she was probably waiting for him up there...but this was visiting her too, in a sense, this was a way

for him to be with her the most he could. This was where he could go once a month to lay flowers at her name and sit down, talking to her about

his life and how he dreamed to see her once more, with Dirk always waiting patiently with Noishe as he did so.

So to see Kratos kneeling at her grave was nothing short of shocking.

"W- What are you doing here?!"

"..." the Seraph stood, glancing over at him.

"Answer me you-!"

"I was told to retrieve you," he stated simply, "the Chosen told me about this area so I thought I would come meet you here."

Lloyd snarled, glaring at the man who stood so casually before his mother's grave. How did he even get here before them!? Who was this guy!?

Who did he think he was?! How dare he-!

"This is your mother's grave?" he asked simply, glancing at it.

Somehow, that question managed to cause his anger to deflate in an instant.

"Y...Yeah," he nodded slowly.

"I see..." he stated, "...they told me your mother was an angel."

"So?!" he demanded, angry again.

"The boy's got a right ta visit his mother," Dirk said, glaring up at the man, "this is the best he can get fer now."

"I didn't mean to cause offense," Kratos stated calmly, walking way from the grave.

"Wh- Why do you need to 'retrieve' me anyway?" Lloyd demanded. "If the Priests want me back in the village now, they can have some patience

for once. I'm not going back until I-!"

"If you desire to spend time with your mother, I will not interfere," Kratos stated, turning to leave, "I told you what they wanted, now I shall leave

you in peace."

Lloyd and Dirk both watched as the man went to disappear back into the woods before getting mauled by Noishe.

"Noishe-!?" Lloyd stared.

Kratos grunted and tried to keep the large animal from knocking him down, the 'dogs' tounge continually slurping at the mercenary's face. Lloyd

gaped in amazement as Kratos managed to get HIS dog to calm down, the man scoffing at it.

"Down," he commanded, glaring, "no."

Noishe responded with a whine and a wagging tail.

"..."

Kratos' only other action was a brief glance at Lloyd before disappearing into the forest once more.

"...That was odd," Dirk said simply.

What the-? Noishe liked him? Why? How was that-? He didn't like strangers, but he acted like that guy was his best friend! He stared at Noishe in

disbelief as the 'dog' whine and whimpered after Kratos, his ears and tail drooping. Lloyd was certain he would've gone after him, even, if it

wasn't for the monsters.

"Noishe? What's...?" he trailed.

The large animal looked back at him and whimpered, looking off after Kratos. Lloyd let out a huff, turning his back on his 'pet' as he approached

the grave, barely realizing he had squashed the stems of the flower he had been holding in one hand. He flushed a bit in embarrassment and

shame as he gently placed them on his mother's grave, glancing aside.

"S- Sorry they're all bent, Mom," he said, "I just got a little worked up."

Slowly he knelt down, tracing the letters that represented her name with his fingers.

"It's...finally starting, Mom," he said, "the journey."

The angel's wings twitched a bit at the thought, a soft grin slowly working its way into his face.

"I'll get to see you soon, then," he said, "I hope, at least... My wings have gotten a lot bigger. I think maybe I'll be able to fly soon. I won't be

able to come visit you for a long time...because I'll be traveling with Colette, but Dad and Noishe will come see you."

He situated himself into a sitting position, smiling softly at the markings as if they carved out her face.

"And about Dad- you know, um...your husband my dad," he said, glancing off a bit, "you think that...I'll get to see him, right? I mean, I can't think

of any reason why not, but still...heh."

The teen fell silent as his brown eyes surveyed the stone, a solemn expression on his face as his wings fluttered gently behind him, the sun

causing them to shimmer like the surface of sparkling water in a brook. Slowly he opened his mouth to say something, then it died in his throat

before he sighed.

"I'm a bit worried," he said, "I don't want to mess up...I don't want to fail."

He shook his head and then narrowed his gaze in determination.

"I won't, I'll protect Colette no matter what and make sure she regenerates the world," he said, "I'll make sure no one hurts her...she's like me,

after all. Her dad's an angel, so I guess that makes both of us...you know. I think...I think that even if I wasn't supposed to do this, I'd still want

to protect her..."

He flushed a bit before continuing to talk to the headstone, Dirk standing with Noishe a good distance off. Lloyd was only allowed to be here with

his supervision, and he tried to give the fledgling as much time as he wanted, along with as much privacy as he could give. Lloyd said his farewells

to his mother a few minutes later and the angel, dwarf and protozoan made their way back through the Iselia Forest. They had gotten midway

through, however, when something startling came into view. Lloyd gasped, becoming aware of it before his adoptive father, his eyes going wide

before he raced off with the dwarf yelling after him.

"Let me go-! Please-! Please I-!" a young boy's voice cried, a choked, whimpering sob of a plead.

"You little brat!" a harsher one cried. "We oughtta skin you for what you just did!!"

"Hey, look, he's just a kid..." another said.

"He is one of us, and no one got hurt, would Lord Forcystus really be mad if we let it slide?"

That was the moment they came into view, and Lloyd went wide eyed before glaring at the sight. Three Desians- that's what they looked like,

right? Their armor was a bit different then earlier...but they had to be, they said 'Lord Forcystus'; anyway, three of them, two men and a woman,

were holding down a small silver-haired boy who sniveled on the ground, begging to be released.

"Let it slide-!?" one male scoffed.

"She's right, he is a fellow half-elf, after all," the second male said, "and his magic's not that bad...maybe we could-?"

"Recruit him?" the woman said. "I doubt it, he doesn't look like he wants anything to do with us."

Lloyd had been about to come into their vision when he stopped dead in his tracks, what they were saying sinking in. Wait...one of them? Why

were they saying Genis was one of them? A...fellow...half-elf...? With a jolt he realized it- the Desians, their mana- it was like milk, just like Genis'

was, just like the Desians at the temple.

Oh goddess.

"A lot of us don't join willingly," the second male said, "he'd come around."

"Fine then!" the first man scoffed, growling as he lifted Genis' head to look at him. "How about it, kid? You want us to beat the ever loving crap

out of you, or are you gonna come with us?"

Genis' eyes widened in horror as he tried not to cry, tried not to shake like a leaf.

"Well!?"

"For mana's sake! You're scaring him!" the woman scoffed.

"Listen, kid!" the man said, ignoring her. "If you don't answer me in five seconds I'm going to hit you so hard-"

"Get your filthy hands off of him!!!"

"L-!?" the boy gasped, his captors gaping in shock as well.

"What the hell-!?"

"An angel?!"

"What the heck is going on-!?"

Lloyd glared at them while he held his swords poised before him, his wings flaring out of his back. He knew he wasn't supposed to reveal himself,

he knew that, but he couldn't let them get their way...besides, they knew about him already, they saw him at the Temple. The only reason he was

kept a secret until now was only because they were scared he wouldn't be able to defend himself. His eyes narrowed further; he could defend

himself now.

"Lloyd-!!" Genis cried, delight and hope lighting up his eyes.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to let him go and get out of my sight," he snarled.

The Desians panicked, gaping at the angel and then at each other and at Genis before repeating the process in a frenzy. An angel!? What was

going on?! The only angel should be the Chosen, and this boy wasn't the Chosen-! They instantly ran for it, deciding that something had gone

wrong, something that they had to explain to Forcystus as soon as possible. Lloyd resisted the urge to follow them in turn for running over to

Genis and helping him up.

"Genis, are you-?"

It was then that Genis realized that Lloyd, with his miraculous ears, had probably heard the whole thing. The color drained from his face in terror

as he stared at his friend, attempting to find the will to speak.

"L- Lloyd-" he stammered, "did you-? Did you hear that-? The- the part about-?"

"You're a half-elf," Lloyd said simply, his face blank.

Genis gasped loudly and began to stammer incoherently, attempting to think of what to say.

"I- I-"

"Why haven't you joined the Desians?" Lloyd asked.

It wasn't an accusation, it was more of...bewilderment, a frown on the angel's face as if he couldn't- he didn't, understand. Genis stared at him a

moment before he managed to answer meekly, his gaze to the side.

"I-...I can't," he said, "Raine and I- we'd never do that, we can't do that! They do horrible things-"

"But you've- both of you've been all alone in the village, all alone with humans who treat you differently..." Lloyd said, his eyes glazed, "and you

could've just as easily come to them, to be with people like you..."

"...You...you're not...mad at me?" Genis said slowly, disbelieving the words as he spoke them.

"No," he shook his head, "I just- why? Why do you stay with the humans?"

Genis stared a moment before he realized it.

"Lloyd...you-"

"I've spent the last seven years wishing I could be with other angels," he said, as if ashamed, "wishing that I could be- you know, 'normal'. That

way they wouldn't make me do all of this...didn't you-? Don't you feel the same way? Don't you want to fit in with everyone?"

"...But I do," Genis said, smiling softly despite how he wasn't entirely confident with what he just said.

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"I fit in with people like me," he said, "you and Colette are like me, aren't you?"

"But we're-"

"It doesn't matter that you're angels," he said, "you- you would've- if you saw the Desians about to hurt somebody- you know, that wasn't me-

what would you have done?"

"The same thing I just did, of course," Lloyd scoffed as if offended, "make sure those jerks couldn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, and Colette and I would've tried to do the same thing..." his face fell, "so doesn't that make us the same?"

Lloyd hesitated a moment before he fell silent...and then punched himself in the face.

"L-?! Lloyd-!? What're you-?!"

"I'm such an idiot!" he shouted, groaning. "I- How could I-?! I'm so sorry, Genis! I- I should never have compared you to them! I- I guess I was

just- I just- You're right, you're absolutely right. You're more like us than them, way more like us, you're not like them at all! I- I was just-"

"I understand, Lloyd," Genis forced a smile, "I mean...it would've shocked anyone..."

The boy's face fell a moment before Lloyd hastily spoke again.

"Hey, what's with that look?" he frowned.

"Huh-? With what look?" he stammered, looking away.

"...Genis...I..." Lloyd trailed, struggling to find the right words, "...okay, so you're a half-elf, so what?"

"But I-" he stammered.

"If you can hang out with a...'fledgling' and treat me like a person," he said, forcing a smile, "it would just make me a huge hypocrite if I treated

you any different for what you are."

"You...you really mean that?" Genis asked hesitantly.

"Angel's honor," he said, flapping his wings to accent it.

It was true, right? Genis was a half-elf, and Desians were half-elves, but Genis was nothing like them at all. Genis was his friend, Genis had

stayed his friend when the rest of the village pulled away from him, Genis had been his friend as his wings stuck out of his back like a warning flag

to everyone else to walk away, Genis had never treated him any different. So...it didn't matter, Genis had treated him better than any human had,

so it didn't matter.

"Uh, by the way..." Lloyd bit his lip, "why did they attack you?"

Genis went wide-eyed.

"Oh crap-!!" he yelped.

He had just broken the Non-Aggression Treaty.

**Hm...I kept fiddling with that conversation and tried to make it work as best as I could. I thought it would be natural of Lloyd to wonder why **

**Genis hadn't joined them...and then to hate himself for thinking ill of his friend. Lloyd's persona is a bit out of whack now, but...he'll have **

**character development soon enough. X3**

**Colette: Wait, so is the village still going to be attacked?**

**Me: X3**

**Colette:...Oh no...O.o'... Um...review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! n.n This should be...fun. X3 ehehehehehhe...**

**Colette: Uh-oh... Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: X3 This is gonna be fuuuuuuuunnnn!!!**

"You did what?!"

Genis flinched as his friend gaped at him, Dirk (who had caught up with them in the woods) glaring disapprovingly at the half-elven boy as he

stammered out his next words, attempting to get out of this alive.

"I- I was sneaking food to this lady at the ranch, and then the Desians caught me-"

"Ya went to the ranch?" Dirk scoffed. "Genis, I thought ya were smart!"

"B- But she-"

"Genis, you broke the treaty," Lloyd's face fell in dismay, "I- I mean, I can't be mad at you for helping a captive, but the village-"

"Lloyd, they broke the treaty first!" Genis pointed out. "They tried to kill Colette!"

"You're right," Lloyd blinked, "so- so yeah, you're right, they did break the treaty. It's just-"

"We should git back to town," Dirk said, "the Desians saw yer wings and all, so they might try somethin'..."

"They- they won't attack, do you think?" Genis stammered, his face falling.

"I don't know," Lloyd said, looking off towards town, "but we should hurry and get there, just in case."

* * *

"You did what?!"

Genis cringed at Lloyd's side as the Mayor shouted at him, Phaidra and Frank looking somewhat panicked as Raine scoffed at her brother and

Kratos leaned against the back wall, seemingly unfazed.

"I-"

"The Desians already broke the treaty," Lloyd protested, "it's not Genis' fault, he-"

"You stupid, stupid child!" the mayor shouted at Genis. "You've brought the Desian's wrath upon us and-!"

"Did you hear me?" Lloyd snapped dangerously, his eyes narrowed. "I exposed myself, it's not his fault. He went to the ranch, but that was after

they violated the treaty themselves."

"So- so what do you suggest we do?!" the mayor snarled. "The Desians will be here soon and-"

"If they are likely to attack, then it is necessary the Chosen leaves as soon as possible," Kratos stated coolly, his eyes narrowed darkly and

glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Lloyd.

"Yes," Phaidra nodded, "the Chosen must leave at once."

"But what about the village!?" the Mayor shouted, panic in his dark eyes. "The Desians will destroy it unless we appease them!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Raine's blue eyes locked on his features, a hiss in her tone.

A silence descended upon the group as the Mayor looked at the cowering male half-elf, the silver-head's eyes going wide in horror as his sister's

did likewise. Lloyd managed to stop a short gasp at the realization.

"You want to turn him over to them?!" he snapped a little too quickly.

"If we willingly give up the one that violated the treaty, perhaps they'll spare us," the Mayor said coldly, glaring at Genis.

"You can't do that!" Colette cried, panicked. "Genis- we can't do that! No, no!"

Raine had tensed and had moved to Genis side, holding him close to her side as she glared out at the humans that threatened to take her

brother away from her, the look in her eyes daring someone to try to take the boy out of her grasp. Lloyd did his best not to shout again and

managed only to snarl a bit, his brown eyes piercing through those he looked upon.

"Please, grandmother!" Colette cried to Phaidra, her hands clapsed and her eyes wide. "We can't do that!!"

"But-"

There was a loud explosion from outside. Lloyd winced and his eyes widened at the sounds of voices and clanking armory, a voice shouting out

commands and the footsteps of what sounded like- an army. The angel ran outside as fast as he could with Genis beside him, Colette, Raine and

Kratos close after with the remaining inhabitants bringing up the rear.

"Oh no!!" Colette cried, covering her mouth in a gasp as tears filled her eyes.

The village was burning, black smoke smoldering off into the air and the cackling of the flame breaking down lumber like the laughter of a million

little imps, gleefully cheering as they destroyed lives.

"We need to leave, now," Kratos snapped, "the Chosen must be taken somewhere safe."

"Yes, please," Phaidra said, "Fledgling, Kratos, Miss Sage...I implore you, run away with the Chosen."

Lloyd snarled and his wings flared out behind him, a few feathers shaking loose as he teeth gritted together. He wasn't going to allow this, he

couldn't allow this. He was an angel, wasn't he?! He- he needed to be able to stop this, he needed to be able to save everyone...

"We can't just leave!" Colette cried, tears streaming down her face.

Lloyd heard the thudding of approaching feet and unsheathed his swords, ready to dismember the troop of Desians that had rounded the corner

and approached the house.

"WE FOUND IT! Lord Forcystus! The angel! We found it!!"

Lloyd stood in front of the group as Kratos came up beside him with his blade at the ready and Dirk on his other with a hammer he carried with

him, both males standing before Colette who stared on the scene in horror whilst Raine stood beside her holding Genis close as possible, as if

afraid the young mage would be snatched away.

"Out of my way!" a voice commanded, some of the Desians clearing out to allow their leader forward.

The aqua-haired man examined them all coldly with his one good eye, a hand on his hip and his face curled into an expression that was

something between surprise, anger, and possibly a tinge of fear. The Desian observed the winged boy before him, the spiky-haired male to his

right, and the shivering humans and two kinsmen behind them.

"So it's true," he spat, his expression narrowed in anger, "there's an angel among you filthy inferior beings."

"What of it?" Kratos asked coldly, stepping forward a bit in a manner that somewhat startled them.

"Yeh try anythin' an' yer heads will roll!" Dirk shouted, hefting the weapon to show he was capable of doing damage.

"Feh," Forcystus smirked a bit, "I doubt you're a threat. The only thing I'm concerned with is why there is an angel..."

Kratos examined him coldly, calculative. What would Forcystus do? The only angels were supposed to be the Chosen and himself, the one

guarding her. An angel that had simply appeared among humans was something they didn't know about, something strange, so most likely...

They would try to take him.

"Hand over-" Forcystus started, then stopped, looking at how the teen stood before the Chosen and the shivering half-elf boy, "the silver-haired

boy that broke the treaty by approaching my ranch."

They went wide-eyed and Raine held Genis tighter, the Mayor stammering behind them.

"S- See!?" he shouted at the half-elves. "If we just hand over the boy-!"

"Silence!" Lloyd snapped back at the Mayor, looking back at the Desians. "What if you just walk away before something bad happens instead?"

"Hand over the boy and we'll leave this village and the Chosen alone," Forcystus said sternly, not even bothering to react to Lloyd's threat, "if you

refuse us, we'll kill everyone here."

Lloyd went to protest when the Cardinal cut him off.

"Unless, of course, you'd rather turn yourself over, angel," Forcystus' eyes narrowed.

Kratos and Dirk both tensed, the dwarf snarling as the mercenary tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, his wine eyes narrowed dangerously

at the half-elf man that was posing a threat to his child. Lloyd gritted his teeth and glared at the Desians, running through the situation in his

mind. If he handed himself over, they'd let Genis, Colette, and the village go...but he had to protect the Chosen, that was his duty. But...this

would protect her, and he had to protect the people of this world too, didn't he? He scanned the scene and found himself going to sheath his

swords-

"Genis-!" Raine cried.

"Wait-!" Colette's voice cried.

In a blur of silver and blue Genis ran from behind his friends to the Desians, a few them immediately seizing him.

"Genis-! You idiot!" Lloyd snapped. "Get back here-! Let him go!"

"Aw, he's willing to give himself up for you," Forcystus smirked slyly, his tan eyes narrowing, "isn't that sweet."

"Genis!!!" Raine ran forward, Lloyd trying to stop his teacher before she smacked his arm away and was once again blocked off from her brother

by the Desians' swords before her face.

"S- Sis, it's- it's okay!" Genis cried, sniffling. "Just don't-!"

"Give him back!" Raine shouted, her eyes wide and watery in panic and fear. "Please-! Please don't take him from me!"

"Feh, unless a trade is made, I see no reason to hand him over-" Forcystus started.

Raine fell onto her hands and knees, looking up at her fellow kinsmen with a desperate expression on her face.

"You can't take him from me!!" she shouted, her eyes watering. "You...you should know what it's like! Don't take my brother from me...please

don't take him..."

Lloyd stared at Raine, unable to register what he was seeing. Raine was never this...she was always so composed, calm, and thoughtful. He'd

never seen her lose control like that, never even dreamed that she would be capable of throwing herself down at someone's feet losing all her

cool. Then again, he had never imagined her reaction if Genis was right in front of her with a sword at his neck.

"You understand!" she cried. "You understand what it's like to be alone with..."

"Humans?" Forcystus supplied, his face losing its confident aura.

Raine fell silent, glancing around a bit before looking at her younger brother's terrified face then nodding. Forcystus narrowed his good eye on her

but said nothing, Genis doing his best not to cry in his captor's grips.

"I really don't understand why you deign to be with these creatures," Forcystus snarled, "however..."

"Let him go!" Lloyd snapped at the Desians. "If you don't let him go-"

"You'll what?" the man snapped with a glare.

Lloyd dropped his swords, his friends and fathers going wide eyed in shock.

"...Take me," Lloyd said simply "and let him go."

Forcystus smirked, having finally obtained what it was he desired.

"Lloyd-!" Dirk cried.

"Wait," Kratos said, pulling Lloyd back by the shoulder, "you can't-"

"No! We need the angel! Take the little br-" the Mayor started.

"SHUT UP!" Lloyd shouted, abandoning his usual mask. "You call him that one more time and I'll cut you down myself!!"

"Lloyd!" Colette covered her mouth with her hands.

"Heh, all right then, come over her," Forcystus said, "and we'll give back the kid."

"Give him back first!" Lloyd said.

"I have no need to make a deal with-"

Forcystus went wide-eyed and dodged as a Demon Fang, almost faster than the eye could perceive, tore along the ground and nearly took off his

leg. Before the Desians could react, the man who had launched the attack raced forward, knocked Forcystus' metal arm back with his sword and

then slid with cat-like grace, almost inhuman speed around behind the Cardinal with the steel of his blade centimeters from the half-elf's neck.

"No one move!" he commanded, holding back Forcystus' normal arm with the one not holding his blade.

"Why you-!" Forcystus snarled, then silenced when the metal pressed against his throat.

"No one move," Kratos hissed darkly at the them, "or his head rolls."

Everyone gaped at the spiky-haired male, Lloyd gaping in awe.

What was he? In less than seconds he had one of the Desian Grand Cardinals at his mercy. That and the mana at that point...the mana that

exuded from Kratos fluctuated, like it was a muscle and it was just starting to flex. The mana changed and grew thicker around Kratos and for a

second- just a brief second- Lloyd thought he saw the shadow of something sticking out of his back. Lloyd shook his head violently before

gaping at the scene.

"Release the boy, now," Kratos glared at the Desians who held Genis.

The footmen looked at their leader and then hastily dropped Genis, who scrambled over to his sister who hugged him tightly. Lloyd grabbed his

swords again and took a stance, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

"You are all going to leave, understood?" Kratos hissed in Forcystus' ear. "You are not going to come back to this village, you are not going to

make attempts on the lives of any of us here, do you understand?"

"Why you filthy inferior-!"

Kratos whispered something faintly into the half-elf's ear, his one eye going wide.

"Kratos?" Forcystus whispered faintly. "You're...?"

Kratos responded only with a glare.

"Retreat! Leave the village, now!" Forcystus snapped at his men.

They hesitated briefly before Forcystus snapped at them again, his men racing out of the village as fast as possible. Once Forcystus was alone

Kratos pushed him away and pointed his sword at the half-elf.

"Go," he said simply.

He said nothing, merely glancing at the man before racing off for the exit, abandoning his intention of seizing the angelic boy. If the higher ups

were involved, then he needn't be, especially if it was one of the Four Seraphim themselves who had come upon the situation. Lloyd gaped like an

idiot at the man that had single-handedly saved the village he couldn't protect, had single-handedly saved the day when he had been completely

useless, had protected Colette more than he had been able to. He felt useless and intimidated, and...and that back... The shape of those

shoulders and that spiked hair that swayed briefly in the wind. Nostalgia. Something in him told him he had seen it before, something-

Then once again, for a split second, he saw the shadowy shape of wings stretching from his back.

**n.n I greatly enjoyed writing that. Though I'm not sure if I did as well on the description as I would have liked...hm...**

**Colette: Lloyd sees Kratos' wings? But how? O.o**

**Me: X3**

**Colette: (Sigh) Review please. n.n'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight! n.n**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing. n.n**

**Me: I really should be writing 'Ensnared'...hm...**

**Colette: Enjoy! :D**

He didn't get it.

Lloyd kept glancing up ahead at the tall male that walked before them, the trailings of his swallow-like cloak swaying with every step he took like

the tails of some strange animal, the spikes of his hair ruffling slightly in the wind as it blew. This man...his mana, his mana wasn't human, and the

wings- he KNEW he saw them! He had seen them, he was so sure of it...but could it really be possible that this man was an angel? Could it really

be true that...?

"Lloyd? Are you all right?" Genis asked from the side.

The angel glanced down at his friend without any further reaction, looking at him in silence a minute before speaking.

"I'm fine," he said, "I just regret that this all happened..."

"It- It wasn't your fault," Genis shook his head, "I went to the ranch, so it's mine."

Lloyd sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, frowning as he recalled the events shortly before leaving the village.

_"Th- That was incredible!!" Frank shouted, stunned at the sight of Desians fleeing from a single man._

"_Indeed, the goddess has truly blessed us for this Chosen to have a guardian angel and __such a strong earthly protector," Phaidra bowed her head low, _

_"she must be favoring us."_

"_Genis, are you all right?" Raine asked her sibling, concern etched in her face._

"_Y- Yeah-"_

_Lloyd winced as the woman smacked Genis hard upside the face, proceeding to shake him violently by the shoulder after she had done such, yelling in _

_frustrated relief most women feel for kin._

"_Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me!?" she shouted at the boy. "If you ever scare me like that again, goddess help me I'll drag you to a cliff _

_by your ears and drop you off it!!!"_

"_S- Sis-!!"_

_"Marvelous idea!" _

_They all turned to look at the mayor, whom had redirected his fear of the Desians to an accusing glare at the young half-elf boy, the fact he still blamed _

_the whole thing on Genis far too evident. _

"_Sir Kratos, we are all extremely grateful, but you didn't have to save this brat!" he shouted, then directed his attention at Lloyd. "And you, Fledgling! _

_You should know better than to value this little rat's life as more than your own!"_

_"S- Stop! Don't say that!!" Colette cried, tears in her eyes._

"_Angel, you need to learn your place and disregard a mere mortal's life-"_

_"Stop-!" Colette shouted._

_The mayor went to speak again as several people approached him at once, though the fastest and most unfortunate for the mayor to be reached by first _

_did so. Lloyd grabbed the mayor by his collar, pulling him forward suddenly and glaring at him with such intensity the man paled._

_"I do believe the Chosen told you to stop, didn't she?" he snarled, his lip curled up._

"_I- I-"_

_"Furthermore," Lloyd cut him off, straightening to his full height so he could glare down on the cringing man, "if you EVER call Genis a brat again, I'll _

_hand you over to the Desians myself."_

"_Y- You wouldn't-" he paled, his eyes wide in horror as sweat broke on his brow._

_Lloyd smirked, his eyes not changing even though his expression became more sly. The angel flapped his wings indignantly and titled his head to the _

_side, the face causing those present to stare. _

"_I should disregard a mortal's life, now shouldn't I?" he said in a low hiss._

_The man began to blubber like an infant as Lloyd scoffed again and pushed him away, turning to Genis and Raine who had been standing a few feet away. _

_His expression instantly turned from intimidation to concern, his face furrowed now in compassion instead of anger._

"_Are you guys all right?" he asked, frowning. "They didn't hurt you, did they, Genis?"_

_"N- No," he shook his head, "I...I'm fine."_

"_Good," Lloyd smiled softly in relief, turning now to Colette, "my apologies for not silencing him sooner, Chosen."_

"_It...it's okay," she shook her head, "thank you."_

"_We should get moving," Kratos stated suddenly, reminding them of his presence._

"_What? We can't just leave the village like-" Lloyd started._

"_Nah, e's right," Dirk shook his head, "ya all should get goin', in case the Desians come back again."_

"_But Dad!" Lloyd shouted, completely abandoning his formality once more. "If-!"_

"_No buts," Dirk said, "we'll handle things here, it's importan' that you all get goin', all righ'?"_

They had left briefly after that, Genis accompanying them for the ride. Raine was reluctant to let him out of her sight again, and it was all too

obvious that if he remained in the village the townsfolk would still blame him for the attack; and they also believed it was possible the Desians

might come back after him. It wasn't true, of course, but the masses believed the most dramatic lies at any rate.

"Right..." Lloyd muttered half-heartedly, looking ahead at Kratos once more, "...Genis, are you sure nothing's weird with his mana?"

The half-elf sighed audibly, rubbing his forehead in slight irritation.

"Lloyd, you're still on that?" he asked. "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with his mana!"

"But I..."

"Except for a rather delectable black raspberry taste," Raine stated from the side with her eyes closed and her head down slightly.

Everyone stopped, even Kratos slowly came to a halt and looked back at the woman over his shoulder.

"...What?" she scoffed, eyes narrowed.

"...My...taste?" Kratos said slowly, as if hesitant.

"Yeah, your mana has a taste," Genis nodded, "cool, huh? Like Lloyd's is like cinnamon, Colette's is strawberry..."

He paused a minute, appearing to be chewing on the air as he did so before smiling and nodding.

"Raine's right, yours does taste like black raspberry," he laughed.

"..." Kratos 'said'.

Tasting mana...he shook his head and turned from them, walking forward as Genis realized what his sister had said and then began to slowly ask

her what she meant by Kratos being 'delectable'. The mercenary attempted to ignore the conversation and the Chosen's giggles while he sensed

the mana around them himself, focusing on one in particular before chewing the air a bit, subtly, so even if someone saw his face they couldn't

quite see it.

...It did taste like cinnamon...

"E- Excuse me, Kratos?"

Kratos looked to his right where Lloyd walked in step beside him, Noishe visible by his side just far enough where he couldn't run into any

entanglements with the young fledgling's wings.

"Yes?" he asked simply.

Lloyd said nothing and the two males examined each other, both of them trying to keep their racing thoughts unseen. Lloyd wanted to know who

this man was, WHAT this man was, and why...when he got close, why did he feel like something was...? Still, the wings, he knew he saw them.

Adult angels could hide their wings, right? So- so he had to be an angel, right? But then, why would he be here then? It didn't make sense. He

showed no expression on his face but his wings demonstrated his confusion for him, fluttering somewhat frantically behind him.

"Hm?" Kratos tilted his head to the side, noting the wings.

"W- What? Ignore that," Lloyd shook his head, flushing somewhat, "I just wanted to know, where are you from again?"

"I travel around the world," Kratos stated simply, "I do not consider myself 'from' anywhere."

Lloyd said nothing and looked away, Kratos' eyes lingering on him a moment longer before glancing away as well.

"You are not capable of flying, are you?" the Seraph asked simply.

Lloyd jerked a bit and then glared back at the man, snarling a bit as his wings jerked and then flapped in anger, flaring like a bird attempting to

frighten off a potential rival. H- How did he-!?

"I apologize, it is merely I have not seen you use them once, so I assumed..."

"Well, don't assume," he spat, his brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

A longing ache in his shoulder blades made itself known to him, the muscles in his wings tensing with apprehension. He looked up at the bright

blue sky and fought the urge to visibly show his sorrow, feeling a deep, overwhelming desire to be up there instead of down with his feet on the

ground.

"We'll be heading to Triet, first," Kratos stated.

"Wh-? Ah yes, the Desert Oasis," Lloyd said with a brief nod, "..."

"Are you nervous?" Kratos asked.

"Hm?" Lloyd glanced at him. "What is it you mean by that?"

"Your existence has been a secret, has it not?" Kratos asked with his head tilted to the side. "Are you not anxious on how the populace will take

seeing an angel with their own eyes?"

Lloyd said nothing but looked away, his wings jittering a bit.

"It- It will work out," he said, "after all, I'm the Chosen's guardian angel, I'm supposed to be here, so- so there's nothing strange about it."

Kratos continued to look at him with his head tilted to the side, bringing his hand to his face with a brief 'heh'.

"What exactly do you find so amusing?" Lloyd hissed, glaring at him.

"You do not sound completely sure of that, now do you?"

The teen flinched a bit before glaring and walking off away from him.

He was going to find out, no force in heaven or hell was going to stop him.

* * *

They approached Triet as the sun continued to beat down on them with unrelenting heat, the group sweltering under the intense radiation given

off by its light. The half-elves and Colette panted and sweat as they walked forward whilst Kratos simply walked ahead in silence, Lloyd lingering

behind with his companions and his Chosen to attempt to aid them. The sun and heat had little affect on him, thus he attempted to make the trip

more bearable for his more sensitive friends.

"Colette, do you want some water?" he asked, frowning as he walked beside her.

"N- No, I'm okay," she smiled weakly, her skin glistening with sweat.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Do you want me to carry some of your stuff for you?"

"No, it's okay-"

"Are you absolutely sure you're fine?" he asked again, fretting like a mother.

"Lloyd! For goddess' sake, you're smothering her!" Genis snapped, irritable from the heat.

"Hmph," Lloyd snorted, glancing at the boy, "I just-...ah!"

With a little bit of stretching he managed to flare out one wing over her head, twisting his body somewhat so he could manage to tilt it to become

an efficient enough shade from the sun, the glare off of his feathers almost blinding when looked at the wrong way.

"Oh!" Colette blinked, looking up at her new shade.

"Does that help?" he smiled, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Why yes! It does!" she chirped. "Thank you, Lloyd, but-"

"Can I crowd under there?!" Genis instantly asked.

"Huh-? Uh, sure," he nodded, "I think there's room."

The boy grinned and zipped into the shadow with Colette, the shaded area only just big enough for the two to huddle in it.

"Professor, did you-?"

"I'm fine," she scoffed, shaking her head, "they need it more than I do, and besides, your wings aren't large enough to cover all of us."

"Oh...right," he nodded.

"We are nearing Triet," Kratos stated, gesturing ahead.

The city came into view to most of the party not long after and they approached the entrance with a slight anxiety. Lloyd glanced at his wings and

wondered if he should wait outside the city when Raine spoke up.

"Lloyd," she said, turning to look at him, "and Colette, are you ready for this?"

"Um..." Colette fidgeted with her fingers, glancing at her guardian.

"We have to get it over with sometime, don't we?" Lloyd said a bit bitterly, nervously glancing at the entrance.

Raine complied with a stressed sigh before nodding and the group entered the city. They had not taken three steps in when some of the

townsfolk caught sight of Lloyd. It cascaded from there.

"Oh my goddess-!"

"An angel!!! It's an angel!!!"

There was a swarm of people that crowded out into the square, Lloyd stepping in front of Colette as Kratos' grip tightened on his sword, his eyes

keenly scanning the crowd for any trace of threat.

"Um- H- Hello!" Colette smiled brightly, stepping out to stand beside Lloyd. "I'm Colette- the Chosen of Mana. Yeah, and um...this is my guardian

angel, Lloyd, I hope we're not intruding-"

"Intruding!? Are you crazy?!" one man cried.

"The Chosen of Mana and a Guardian Angel!!"

"Martel has blessed us!!"

"We are not worthy of your divine presence, oh holy ones!"

Colette and Lloyd flinched as the people who had assembled dropped to their knees, bowing in front of their savior and the emissary from the

heavens. Colette began to stammer as Lloyd cleared his throat and spoke out, doing his best to hide the flush on his face.

"Th- That isn't necessary," he said, "please, we have come to help you, not for you to worship us."

"Y- Yes, so please, stand up," Colette stammered, nodding violently.

"But-"

"The Chosen wishes for you to cease," Lloyd snapped curtly, his eyes narrowing, "so please do so. Now."

The group leapt to their feet, apologizing profousely to the blond girl as Lloyd eyed them dangerously. The Sages and Kratos noted dejectedly

how the instant Colette wanted something, Lloyd had turned from his natural self to a serious being ready to act however was necessary to get

what she desired.

"Lloyd, please, stop," she fidgeted, glancing to the side, "it's okay, you can relax."

"But Chosen-" he started, startled by her words.

"It's fine," she said with a smile, then turned to the crowd, "thank you all for your faith, I'll do my best to regenerate the world. I swear it. So

please, go on about your business, we don't need any special attention-"

"Nonsense! Please, allow us to-"

"She said-" Lloyd started again, glowering at them.

"Lloyd, please, stop," she said, turning back to them, "we really do not need anything."

"Can we at least pay for your time at the inn, and some supplies?" said the man who was apparently the mayor. "Please, allow us to humbly

make this small aid to you, as a token of our appreciation."

"Let's accept it," Raine stated, "gald doesn't grow on trees after all."

"Uh...th- thank you," Colette nodded toward the man, smiling, "we can't thank you enough."

"Indeed," Lloyd said stiffly, relaxing about a hair, "...thank you."

They managed to receive the gift without much more hassle, the group settling in the lobby of the inn for the time being while their rooms were

prepared. Colette sat, embarrassed by all the attention, in the best chair they had as Lloyd stood by her side constantly surveying the area,

anxious with all the people around that someone might try to harm Colette. Kratos stood second closest, eying Lloyd more than the Chosen as

Raine and Genis sat a bit off to the side, out of the excitement but close enough to see what was going on with their companions. The populace

constantly poured praise onto the Chosen and Lloyd, though he responded with little more than a nod each time, and the only reason that he

had yet to drive them off was because Colette had said she wanted to boost their morale. As the Chosen, it was her job to serve as a symbol of

hope and inspiration to the people, like she had done back in Iselia. This to some affect actually helped Lloyd relax, as back home during the

church rituals he always stood by her side as he was doing now.

"Chosen, are you sure-?" he asked after a few more minutes.

"It's fine, Lloyd," she nodded with a smile, "you know, you can talk to them too- I- I mean if you want. You don't have to just stand there if you

don't want to."

"It's my duty to-"

"To protect me, I know," she sighed, "but you can be more casual if you want."

"I can't, Chosen, I-"

"Lloyd," Colette said, smiling softly, "please...relax a bit?"

Lloyd flinched a bit and allowed his stiff, formal, soldier-like stance to fall and he took a more casual stance, standing beside her somewhat self-

consciously as he glanced out at the people who were wishing Colette luck and- more than he had noticed- gawked at his wings.

"Are they real!?" a child asked, awed by the spectacle.

The mother yelped and instantly scolded her child, nervously turning to Lloyd.

"I- I apologize, your holiness," she bowed repeatedly, "he- he doesn't know what-"

"No, no, it's all right," Lloyd smiled, suddenly feeling much more at ease as a result of the innocent question that made him want to laugh.

He turned to look down at the child that looked up at him, nervous now that the angel looked down at him. Lloyd hesitated a minute, glancing at

Colette, who nodded and smiled approvingly as he knelt down to look into the young boy's eyes with a awkward smile.

"Yes, they're real," he said weakly, as if unsure he should do so, "strange, isn't it?"

"They're pretty!" the boy said with a grin, his eyes lighting up.

"Heh heh, thank you," he smiled, "I rather like them too."

"Can you fly?!"

Lloyd flinched a bit, his face falling as the child began to become nervous again.

"I- I'm sorry-!"

"No, no it's not you," he shook his head, "I...it's all right."

"You're nice!" the boy said with another grin. "Just like Mama said angels were!"

"Did she now?" he laughed, glancing up at the mother.

"W- Well, yes," she stammered a bit, forcing a smile.

"...Sweet child," he said, standing up again.

"Th- thank you, your holiness!" she bowed her head, beaming at the compliment.

Lloyd smiled a bit more as they walked off and Colette grinned at him with pride, the boy flushing a bit and coughing into his hand to try to mask

his embarrassment. He was used to the stares, he was used to the constant praise showered upon Colette and his criticism of how he should

behave- or the idea of how he should behave- but now that they were out of the village Colette seemed to want him to drop the formality- to

some extent, at least- and there was no priest to come and tell him otherwise. Still, he looked out at the mass of people that stared at him, their

backs bare and he felt as if his wings were burning from the gazes locked on them. He felt so out of place...he felt so odd. His eyes swept around

the room and found their place on Kratos, who looked back at him coolly.

One more time he saw the shadow of wings on his back.

**Next chapter: The fire seal. n.n **

**Colette: I'm glad Lloyd's relaxing a bit more! n.n**

**Me: yeah, me too...though he can't shake it off quite yet. X3 **

**Colette: Oh...**

**Me: And hopefully by next chapter...Lloyd will confirm his suspicions. Ehehehehe...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hm hm hm hm…(hums smiling)**

**Colette: Well, you seem happy! n.n **

**Me: I love this song…n.n I'm still heeerreeeee! :D**

**Colette: Um…? O.o' Freakyanimegal owns nothing! n.n**

They had been ushered out of the village with cheers and praise, Lloyd stiffly trying to do as Colette was: assure them, comfort them, invoke

hope in them…do what an angel was supposed to do. Speaking of angels…he glanced at Kratos, who wasn't looking at him, his brown

eyes narrowed dangerously on the mercenary. He kept seeing them…the wings. They were flickering, almost, appearing for a brief second and

then disappearing for a few minutes before flashing again. He saw them, he knew it! He wasn't imagining them! But how could he ask him? Would

he admit it? Why was he hiding it? Kratos glanced at him and Lloyd turned away, gritting his teeth as he ran through his thoughts. There had to

be a way…

"The Triet Ruins are in this direction," Raine stated after looking at the map, "it should take us a few hours…but we should make it; we have

enough water and provisions-"

"I don't need any," Lloyd stated, "so save it for yourself, Colette and Genis."

"I agree, let the children have most of it," Kratos nodded.

"Oh? Very well then…we'll split rations between us, then, until we can get more," Raine said with a nod.

"Indeed," Kratos nodded.

"Though I find it odd Lloyd didn't mention you…" she asked, eying the fledgling.

"I assumed he'd be able to go without for a while," Lloyd huffed, turning his head as he glared at them, "a mercenary should be used to traveling

around without provisions, correct?"

"Lloyd…" Colette bit her lip, fidgeting with her fingers.

"He's right" Kratos nodded, "I'll be fine for a while."

"Well I-"

There was a loud whining sound as they turned and Noishe came barreling for them. Lloyd's eyes lit up and he turned to face the 'dog' expecting

the creature's usual greeting of tackling and licking. However, his 'dog' bypassed him and instead went right at Kratos, the man swearing under

his breath.

"Noishe-!? What the-!?" Lloyd frowned, frustrated. "I can't believe you, you traitor!"

"This is good," Kratos stated as he calmed Noishe, "Genis and the Chosen can ride on him-"

"Stop making decisions like he's yours!" Lloyd snapped, beginning to get red in the face.

"Lloyd, calm down!" Raine scoffed. "Really! Kratos was just making a suggestion!"

Lloyd fell silent and settled for crossing his arms over his chest and turning to the side, scowling at them as he glared death at the spiky-haired

male that was currently loading supplies onto an eager Noishe. Why did Noishe-? …Wait. Noishe had been with him since he was a kid…and he

was a strange creature. Could it maybe be that Noishe had been from heaven too? That he had come with them? Then…if Noishe was from Derris-

Kharlan as well, then maybe he would recognize another angel…but why would he be so happy about it? He stewed in his thoughts for what felt

like hours as they trudged through the desert, finding themselves at the ruins while the sun was still high in the sky. Once there, Noishe looked

around and then whined loudly, running off. Lloyd sighed loudly and drew his swords, looking at the rest of them.

"There are monsters," he stated simply, "Noishe only runs from monsters."

Almost on cue, several monsters came from the ruins catacombs, the group springing into action and defeating the assorted beings with little

difficulty. Though apparently, something of their performance was not up to speed, seeing as Kratos became rather dissatisfied.

"This is going to be a nuisance…" he muttered.

"What is?" Lloyd asked, hearing him perfectly.

"Nothing," Kratos stated, "anyway, I think it would be best if everyone learned some self-defense techniques."

"You mean like martial arts?" Colette asked honestly, tilting her head to the side.

"No, not quite," he shook his head, "techniques to raise your defense during battles."

And thus Kratos instructed them in means of using various moves in order to block against physical and magical attacks. Lloyd took to the move

'guardian' quite easily, as did the rest of his friends to their assorted similar moves. Once done they moved forward toward the seal entrance,

Lloyd looking at it with interest.

"This is it?" he asked. "So the oracle stone-"

"MARVELOUS!"

Lloyd flinched and clutched his ears, turning to his teacher as her eyes lit up, an expression of dread overtaking Genis' face as he realized what

was happening.

"Look at this material-!!! Oh, it's so MARVELOUS! This- this slab- it's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!"

She fretted over it a minute before getting on all fours to- stroke…it…

"It's just as I thought!" she laughed. "This is polycarbonate! Developed during the ancient war to defend against magic! Oh feel the smooth

surface, it's wondrous!"

"…Is she always like this?" Kratos asked slowly, still eying the possibly unstable woman.

There was a moment of pause when Lloyd turned to look at his friend as well.

"…Is she?"

Genis sighed.

"I was trying so hard to hide it too…"

They entered the seal with not much difficulty afterward, the group heading into the ruins that served as Efreet's altar. The air was stifling and

dry, heat pressing in on them on all sides, trying to smother them with the very oxygen needed to maintain life. Lloyd not the suffocating heat,

but it had no real effect on him. He felt it, he knew it was hot, but it felt like…it wasn't hot. Like how someone would enter a hotspring- it's hot,

but it doesn't feel it. Dimly he remembered the day he received his wings, how it felt as if a hot blanket was held up to his face, how he felt hot

and tired…

"Lloyd?"

He broke from his thoughts and looked at Colette, who was already sweating profusely.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she forced a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," he nodded, "I was just remembering; nevermind that, are you all right?"

"Y- Yes, I'll be fine-"

"The sooner we release the seal the sooner we can leave," Kratos stated coolly as he walked

Forward, "we'd best hurry, not all of us are as immune to the heat as you are, Lloyd."

"…" Lloyd narrowed his eyes on him.

The seal went by relatively uneventful, nigh easily aside from going about to light the torches needed to enter into the inner chamber. Lloyd listened to the faint echo

as his foot stepped onto the ground, resounding around the large chamber briefly and echoing into nothing. Raine noted the room was made from magitechnology as

they approached the altar-

"Ugh-!" Lloyd flinched, clutching his head as the room began to shake.

"I- I feel mana!" Genis cried, his eyes wide as he backed up a step. "Mana's welling up from-!"

It halted as they found themselves looking upon the fire guardian, a large fiery cat-like creature that roared at such magnitude Lloyd almost had

to bring up his hands to clutch his ears- he could take pain, a lot of it, but he had extremely adept ears at any rate.

"Tch," Lloyd spat, drawing his swords and fanning out his wings, "fine then."

He ran forward toward his foe, zooming in at inhuman speeds to attacks the creature's back legs, attempting to avoid the spikes jutting out of its

body and its tail. The guardian fell in time, the angel and the strange person known as Kratos worked efficiently together; though Lloyd couldn't

help but note Kratos was just a little bit faster, a little more powerful, a little more- well, a lot more, skilled. He was incredible, which only served

to frustrate the young angel. If he was human, then he must be a sorry excuse for an angel- but if Kratos was an angel, what kind of impression

was he making? The guardian fell, dissipating into mana as Remiel descended at Colette's prayer. Lloyd paid little attention, his eyes and

attention on Kratos the entire time as the elder male simply looked ahead at the altar. Suddenly, he felt a burst of pain down his back- but just as

quickly as it had come it had left, leaving Lloyd to turn toward the altar when he sensed the mana fluctuation-

"…"

Colette had wings.

He didn't know what to think, what to say, staring at the appendages on her back that glowed like lover's sunset, the pink and violet hues

entrancing him. Slowly she descended as Remiel told them about the next seal across the sea, Lloyd still staring at her as she turned to look at

them, a faint blush on her face as if she was embarrassed by it.

"Colette…you have-" he started, a smile working its way into his features.

"I- I'm sorry," she blushed, looking away, "I- they're-"

"They're beautiful," he smiled, walking forward and smiling down at her, his own wings flapping a bit behind him as if to accent the words he

spoke, "I'm…glad it didn't hurt you."

"I- I don't know why," she flushed, "they just kinda- slid out, I-"

"The Chosen is a different sort of angel, I assume," Kratos said curtly as he crossed his arms, "I've heard that the defining mark of an angel is

their wings, they are all unique."

"Oh really?" Lloyd hissed, turning his gaze on the man once more.

"I like yours more, Lloyd," Colette smiled, regaining his attention, "they're more..angel-like."

"W-? No, no," Lloyd shook his head, "your wings are beautiful, Colette! And- and maybe-"

"Maybe you two can figure out how to fly together," Genis grinned.

"Sh-"

Lloyd's eyes widened suddenly before he hit the ground.

"Lloyd?!"

"Lloyd-!"

"Is he all right-?"

Kratos knelt by Lloyd's side as the boy convulsed, screaming at the top of his lungs as he thrashed, his wings jerking out in strange motions every

which way as he attempted to calm his own spasms. He let out a final loud, long shriek as his wings jerked stiffly and he passed out onto the

floor, breathing heavily.

"What just-!?" Genis cried.

"Look…" Kratos whispered, transfixed by Lloyd's wings.

"What-?"

They all fell silent as Lloyd's wings slowly turned red, each feather taking on the color slowly, as if it was being sucked up from his own body- it

was not a bloody red, but a beautiful, bold crimson. They stared in awe as the color bled into his wings and then the appendages themselves

began to slowly lengthen, growing about three- no, maybe four or five inches right before their eyes.

"Oh Martel…" Raine whispered, covering her mouth.

Once the wings had ceased lengthening, the color faded from his wings in the reverse way it had come, leaving the appendages once more a

startlingly pure silvery white.

"W- What just happened?!" Genis gaped.

"Lloyd must have been affected by the seal being released as well," Raine frowned, "he is an angel, after all, though I wonder why; after all,

Colette was supposed to be the only one-"

Kratos picked Lloyd up off the ground, his wine eyes misted and far-off looking as he looked down at the young angel and attempted to carry him

without crunching his wings.

"We need to hurry out of here, with one of our members down it is not safe here," he stated, "that and I expect the Chosen may be experiencing

some pain soon as well, if this is any evidence."

"A very good point," Raine bit her lip, "Colette, are you all right?"

"I'm fine for now," she said, still looking at Lloyd in concern, "let's just get out of here."

They all agreed and made their way out of the chamber, the leader's face obscured from view as he glanced down at the unconscious by with

deep concern evident in his expression.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, finding the side of his face pressed against the fabric of a pillow and his body against a blanket. The firelight flickered in

the darkness before him, the still sleeping forms of his companions sprawled out about the campsite. With a light groan he pushed himself off of

the ground, sitting down and looking around. Where-? They must've left the Fire Seal after he had passed out- Wait. He passed out… Wait! What

happened?! Okay, okay calm down…he saw Colette get her wings and then suddenly his wings started to hurt-

His wings.

He looked over his shoulder at his appendages, noting immediately what would have taken most a moment to realize, had they need seen it

happen themselves like his friends had. His wings were bigger…yeah, they were definitely bigger.

"How did…?" he narrowed his eyes, frowning as he gently stroked the ends of his feathers.

"I see you're awake."

He almost jumped as he jerked his head up to look at Kratos, who looked down at him in silence. Lloyd locked eyes with the man and swiftly

looked away, finding that something in him had- twinged, something in him had been shocked at Kratos' eyes…though of what he wasn't sure.

The boy averted his gaze and looked out at his friends, noticing Colette sleeping on her side- …and the shadowy figure of her wings behind her.

"…"

They weren't out, he could see that her back was bare, yet it was like a hazy shadow of her butterfly-like appendages hovering where they once

were, every curve and detail the exact image of her true wings. Wait…then… He looked up at Kratos, his attention on his back-

Wings.

They weren't flickering this time, he could see them, he could see the elegant, sharp curves and the sleek shape that almost resembled a

predator, like a large cat; beautiful, graceful, keen, sleek…and yet obviously deadly. He saw them, the shadow of them clear as day, yet he could

also see that beyond the shadow nothing was there. He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking again.

They didn't go away.

"Lloyd-"

"You're an angel," Lloyd whispered simply, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

Kratos narrowed his eyes, his face furrowed as he spoke clearly in protest:

"What are you t-?"

"I can see it!" Lloyd shouted, jumping to his feet. "I- I can see your wings!"

"You're tired, lay down, you're not thinking clearly-"

"No! I see your wings, Kratos!" Lloyd snapped, balling his fists as he shouted at the man and his wings flared behind him. "I've seen them ever

since Iselia! I can see them!"

"Lloyd-"

"They're right there!" Lloyd pointed at Kratos side. "They're shaped like- like scythes, almost!"

"…"

It was true, his upper wings did somewhat resemble a scythe-like shape…or more like a sickle. Still…Lloyd couldn't really see them, could he? But

then, he had said since Iselia-

"Kratos!" Lloyd cried, frantic at this point. "Please- please! Tell me the truth! You're an angel! I know you are! I can see your wings just like I can

see Colette's! Please-!"

"Ll-"

"I want to know if you know my father!!"

"…What?" Kratos asked simply, his face blank.

"Y…You…" Lloyd glanced away, "if- if you're an angel- grr! You are! I know you are! Tell me-!"

Kratos covered Lloyd's mouth with one hand, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We can talk over here," he stated simply.

He turned on heel and walked away from the campsite, Lloyd hesitating for a split second before running after him. They went a ways away- but

not far enough where Lloyd couldn't hear everyone's breathing at the camp behind them. Lloyd immediately began to shout-

And then he choked on his next words.

"There was no point in hiding it any further," Kratos said simply, closing his eyes in resignation.

The sapphire wings shone brightly in the darkness.

Blue.

"…" Lloyd's eyes widened dangerously, no words escaping him.

Kratos sighed as his crossed his arms and opened his eyes, looking at him.

"I had hoped to keep this a secret, however I did not expect you could see them," he muttered.

Blue.

"…Lloyd?"

Blue. His wings were blue. Just like- just like his father's, just like in the memory where his father's blue feathers tickled against his legs as he

rode on his shoulders and flew through the night sky. His vision seemed entrapped on the color, but even more so on the fact he was indeed an

angel. An angel…another angel! An angel, like him! From the heavens! An angel that would be traveling with them the whole time! An

angel..that…

"I…I'm sorry," Lloyd choked, turning away as he wiped his eyes, "I- I never thought- I always dreamed about meeting another- I mean- that is-"

"You've been very lonely, haven't you?" Kratos whispered softly, his eyes gleaming with remorse, though he managed to hide that along with the

rest of his cold expression.

Lloyd ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"…" Kratos went wide-eyed, having been unprepared for such an occurrence.

"Another angel…" he whispered, his face in Kratos' shoulder, "I'm- I'm not alone…I'm…I'm not…me and Colette aren't the only- I mean, I know we

weren't, but-"

Kratos gently pushed Lloyd away, holding the fledgling at arm's length.

"Lloyd, please, listen to me-"

"I- I have so many questions; please, I-"

"Lloyd," Kratos said sternly, cutting the boy off, "…look, this must remain a secret. I am not supposed to reveal my identity at this point…I can't

explain why, but-"

"Are you a guardian angel too?" Lloyd asked, unable to hide his eagerness to learn of the first of his kind he had encountered with a chance to

speak to.

"…Something of that nature, but Lloyd, you must keep this a secret."

Lloyd stared at him a minute, slowly backing away from him, confusion and hurt in his face.

"A secret…? But…but why? Why can't you- why can't you-?"

"They already have you," Kratos stated, "I am not supposed to draw attention, thus it will be easier to handle in the event- I am here.. I am here

to support you."

He didn't know why he said that, why that lie came out, but Lloyd's expression lit up.

"To…to support-?"

"You are a young one," Kratos stated, glancing aside as he felt the lie fabricate- well, it wasn't a complete lie, "thus it is still possible you may not

be able to handle this…so I am here."

"So…I'm…I'm not good enough?" Lloyd whispered, his expression falling with his wings.

"No," he said a little too quickly, "it is merely that you are inexperienced. You did nothing wrong."

Lloyd stared at him a little more, turning away and flushing somewhat.

"I- I apologize," he stated softly, "I- I guess I'm just trying to convince myself this is real…"

Kratos said nothing, gazing at the boy sadly as he watched his silvery wings twitch, as if he was anxious- incredibly anxious to ask something, but

couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Lloyd…I understand this is hard-"

"No!" Lloyd said immediately, looking up at him. "No-! I'm happy! I'm really-! I…"

The teen glanced at Kratos' blue wings one more time, attempting to push back the thoughts in his head that told him that he had seen them…

but Kratos couldn't be- right? He was too young…right? But how old did angels get? He didn't know, and he was one... Still. It couldn't be- he- he

would say something if he was, right? And what if he was wrong-? No. If he was, he'd tell him. For now, though…

"Teach me," Lloyd said simply.

"Pardon-?"

"Teach me- teach me how to fight," Lloyd said, desperation in his eyes, "teach me how to do everything I'm supposed to do. I- I don't know

anything about what I'm supposed to be…I don't know how a real angel is supposed to act! Please, tell me everything I need to know!"

"…"

There was a deep-set determination in his eyes, but even moreso was that of admiration- Lloyd admired him, Lloyd looked up to him, Lloyd

idolized him simply because he was an elder angel.

"Please, teach me everything I need to know!" he asked desperately. "I- I don't want to be a disgrace!"

"You've disgraced nothing," Kratos stated coolly, irritated at the very thought.

"But I can't…I can't even fly…" he trailed, his face falling.

The teen jolted with a sudden realization, looking up at the man again.

"Can you…teach me that? Can you teach me how to fly?"

A long silence fell over them, Kratos hesitating a bit as Lloyd continued to look up at him with admiration in his eyes that the Seraph had not seen

from Lloyd since he was a child, a three-year-old gazing up at him telling him how much he wanted to be like 'Daddy'.

"…I see no reason why not."

He was still expecting the questions, expecting Lloyd to ask why Colette could retract her wings, how he could retract his and Lloyd couldn't, how

he could see them, everything about all the questions he had to have been wanting to ask. Though unbeknownst to the Seraph the only question

Lloyd wanted to ask right at the moment, he was suppressing: Are you my father?

**n.n Sklee. I wrote the last part while listening to 'Strangers like me' from Tarzan. XD**

**Colette: Huh? Why? O.o**

**Me: Because that line 'Tell me more, can you show me, I want to know about these strangers like me' is the line in the song that made me **

**write this story to begin with. XD And the line 'whatever you do, I'll do it too' is the cause that made Lloyd's (to be increased) admiration of **

**Kratos…eheheheh…**

**Colette: From a Disney song?**

**Me: Yep! n.n Now if you'll excuse me, I promised I'd watch a Disney movie with my baby sister…bye! n.n Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still listening to Tarzan songs…XD**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing. n.n**

**Me: Enjoy. n.n And since it took a while…IT'S LONGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! (SHOT)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have a new policy of sorts. n.n Since I'm a sucker for this kinda thing, I **

**am willing to update a chapter within a week when I receive fanart for the story it belongs **

**to. You'd get the chapter eventually anyway, of course, but it would just speed it up XD So if **

**you want a faster update for any of my stories, just make me a pic. n.n You know, if you **

**want…that aside, enjoy the story! :D **

Kratos opened one eye and glanced to the side briefly before closing it and forcing himself to act as if nothing was going on. The Seraph sat there in silence as he attempted to ignore the object which was beginning to cause him anxiety. A few more seconds passed before he sighed and looked to his side where Lloyd was staring at him intently, an energetic spark of excitement in his brown eyes.

"Lloyd, I told you-"

"You said as soon as the sun came up we could train!"

Kratos sighed deeply as he brought a palm to his forehead. He supposed that he should be thankful- after all, the boy had wanted to attempt flying the second after he discovered Kratos' true species but the man had managed to convince him otherwise. That wasn't easy in the least, considering how desperately Lloyd wanted to learn how to fly. The thing was, after what had happened at the seal Kratos was concerned that to do so without resting a bit more would injure the teen and thus the fledgling reluctantly backed off with the promise of the elder male that they would train with swords…

"The sun isn't up yet," Kratos said a bit irritably, gesturing to the tiny glimpse of light on the horizon."

"It will be soon!" the brunette protested, his face falling. "Please, Kratos? You don't have to sleep anyway…"

"Lloyd," the Seraph warned, his eyes narrowed, "didn't we discuss this?"

"Er- yes, I apologize," Lloyd said, biting his lip as he bowed his head, "…but still-"

"Fifteen minutes," Kratos conceded with a sigh, "then we can train."

Lloyd's eyes lit up again before he resumed sitting down beside the man, giving his wings a little flap at random intervals.

"…Kratos?"

The man held back a sigh; the boy couldn't go two minutes in silence…

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know…" he trailed, glancing aside as if he was unsure whether he wanted to continue, "why can C- The Chosen hide her wings like

you can and I-?"

"There are different types of angels," Kratos stated as he closed his eyes, "some have wings made of mana and are able to be hidden such as

myself and the Chosen; whereas some angels have solid wings such as your own."

"Oh," Lloyd said simply, "so…some angels can not hide them?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow at the younger male, noting something peculiar with his behavior. The boy was too refined- too proper- when speaking to him. He almost seemed nervous, like if he said one thing wrong or made the slightest error in even breathing he would be doing something that would deliver grievous consequences.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?"

"Hm?" the boy blinked.

"…You can relax a little, you know," he closed his eyes, "I much prefer it when you act like you act with your friends. This behavior doesn't fit you."

The brunette flushed before stammering out a response, attempting to keep himself composed although it was obvious he had become flustered.

"W- Well, I assumed I was bothering you when I kept asking you to train so I didn't want to bother you so I figured I should probably act more

polite and then I was afraid I'd mess up so you wouldn't want me around and so I-"

"Lloyd, you're rambling," Kratos interrupted, "calm down."

"I- I am? I…I'm sorry," he dropped his head, flushing again in embarrassment.

"You do not have to act any differently around me, Lloyd," the man said softly, "I'm not here to judge you."

"Well- well yes, but I don't want to-"

He cut off suddenly, which instead of dropping the subject brought Kratos' attention to it. They looked at each other a minute before the Seraph spoke.

"You do not wish to what?" he asked slowly.

Lloyd fidgeted a minute before he took a deep breath.

"I do not want to disappoint you," he responded quietly.

"…"

Kratos stared at his child a moment before looking away. What was he supposed to say to that?

"A- Anyway," Lloyd looked away, "if I'm bothering you please just tell me-"

"You are doing no such thing," he said softly.

Lloyd glanced at him a moment before looking away and settling down beside him- though not too close, as his wings would prevent it- and staring off onto the horizon. A minute or so passed in silence before Lloyd began to do something the mercenary noted was quite…odd. Lloyd extended one wing before him and began to lift up his feathers, as if inspecting them, like a bird- preening. Kratos' eyes widened slightly at the realization that that was what his son was doing; preening, he was cleaning his feathers. However, Lloyd noted the stares and slowly looked up at the elder angel.

"What?"

"…Nothing," he stated, "it's just rather…"

"What is-? Oh!" Lloyd's eyes widened, releasing the feather he had been fidgeting with. "Er…is it…not proper, to do that in front of other angels?"

"No, it's not considered improper it is merely not usually seen- in public."

He quickly added the last part to cover. Lloyd was under the impression there were other angels like him and so…he needed to keep him under that impression.

Regardless of how it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh…so I should stop?" Lloyd asked nervously, awkwardly flapping his one wing.

"No, you may continue if you wish," he stated simply.

Kratos wondered for a minute if this was something the boy had picked up from watching birds, or if it was something that had truly come from instinct- Lloyd was a species of his own, after all, it was likely that he had some instincts unique to him alone.

"Tch," Lloyd bit his lip, smoothing out one of his longer end feathers, "they're longer now but now they just take more effort to clean…"

"…"

"So are the Chosen's wings going to grow longer at the other seals?" Lloyd asked the man.

"They shouldn't," Kratos stated.

"…Then why did mine-? I mean, they grew about half a foot…" he muttered, running his hand along an end feather.

"You have not had previous exposure to angelic mana," Kratos stated, "I would imagine it stimulated your genetics."

"So if I grew up in Welgaia my wings would have grown faster?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Possibly- yes, most likely," he quickly covered, trying not to sound like he wasn't sure himself.

"Ah," Lloyd said simply.

"…"

There was a moment of silence where Lloyd glanced away before he smiled at Kratos, as if he was a young child that had just been given a large, lavish gift by a loved one. The Seraph hesitated a minute at the confusing expression before he went to ask about it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"N- Nothing," he looked away suddenly, "…well, it's not nothing. I…I am just really happy you are around."

The boy's cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment as the Seraph looked at him with a blank expression. Why did he like him so much? He shouldn't. It wasn't right. He was only going to hurt him, so he shouldn't look up to him- he shouldn't.

Kratos stood up.

"Huh-?"

"Did you want to train or not?"

He would work him to the bone. If he trained him ruthlessly, maybe he wouldn't be as attached to him, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much later. Right?

Lloyd's bright grin felt like a knife stabbing his chest.

Why did it have to come to this?

"Y- Yes! Yes, Master! I did!"

"…Master?" Kratos said slowly.

"Y- Yes, or would you rather I call you 'teacher'?" Lloyd stammered, anxious again.

"…No, don't call me by any title," he stated, "I do not like such things."

He hated titles. Hated being 'Lord Kratos' or a 'Seraphim' or anything of that type. The only title he had ever truly enjoyed was… 'Dad'.

"I warn you, I will not go easily on you," he stated coldly, attempting to look cruel.

Lloyd nodded and Kratos sighed a bit to himself.

"Very well, let us get started."

He would do anything. He would do anything and everything necessary to gain the approval of this man, this angel, he would do absolutely anything to make him proud. He would do whatever it took to impress him, to gain his respect. Lloyd swore to himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn't give up until he had made this man proud of him.

So it was when the rest of the group woke up they found their resident angel and the strange mercenary clashing swords in the sand a ways from their camp, the fledgling's wings glimmering in the bright sunlight. For the first time since he had grown his wings, Lloyd had sweat dripping down his face- not from the heat of the sun, but from his efforts in attempting to get one up on Kratos. The mercenary himself, however, was not even out of breath- her barely looked like he had done anything equivalent to moving at all. Lloyd was getting more and more desperate, straining to do better- just enough, just enough for Kratos to be impressed-

Then he hit the sand, one wing crunching under his body as his skidded.

"We're not through yet, get up," Kratos stated in his monotone, looking down at the heap of feathers and flesh.

Lloyd panted, looking up at the male as his crushed wing's muscles screamed with pain. He didn't think he had broken anything, at least, but his joints were hurting now…

"Well?" Kratos asked simply, looking down at him.

Damn it! No! No, he had to get up! If he stopped now- he couldn't stop yet! He managed to stand, though his breathing was heavy and every muscle in him screeched with pain. This was the first time in YEARS that he had been this tired by movement- sometimes he would train by himself until he was tired, but this wasn't tired, it was EXHAUSTION. He forced himself with all his willpower to pull himself up, his wing twitching a bit from his injury before he charged at Kratos again, only to get knocked down again.

"Lloyd…" Genis whispered, staring in a numb silence as his friend hit the sand.

Lloyd forced himself up again, charging at him one more time-

Thud.

"I- I'm not done y-!" Lloyd said as he managed to get up one final time.

"You're done," Kratos stated simply, "you can't continue."

Lloyd gritted his teeth and tried one last ditch effort-

Thud.

Kratos walked up to Lloyd as the brunette panted in the sand, the ground beneath him saturated by his sweat and clumping to the side of his face, his injured wing continuing to jerk violently.

"I told you you were done," he said coldly, forcing himself to ignore the instincts in him that were telling him to fret over the precious child, to check

his wounds and baby him like he had when he was a child...

Lloyd panted in the dirt, barely managing to look up at the man as he winced, attempting to ignore the pain and stress in his limbs and wings.

"Kratos, what's the meaning of this?" Raine asked, walking forward with her brother and a worried Colette.

"We were training and he refused to stop," he said simply, "knowing when not to strain yourself is just as important as knowing when to push

yourself."

"Lloyd, are you all right?" Colette asked, kneeling by his side.

The teen could only pant, attempting to catch his breath so he could answer her.

"You're working him too hard," Raine said to Kratos, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He did not stop," Kratos rebuttled, "I have no control on that."

Raine glared at him deeply before walking over to Lloyd as her brother and Colette helped him up. She knelt beside the exhausted boy as she spread her hand over his crippled wing and cast first aid, attempting to ease the obvious pain in his appendages. Kratos merely sheathed his sword and walked over to Noishe, who had been whimpering off to the side. He had been working Lloyd hard, true, but he did not expect him to be so determined…he was a lot like Anna in that way, he supposed, but to work himself so hard for…for what? Was he really that-? …Did he truly want to impress him that desperately?

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Colette asked with a frown.

"…Yeah," he finally answered, though he kept his eyes downcast, "I...I'm fine. But Colette, are you all right? Did you get sick after the seal as well?"

"What-? Oh, yes, a little," Colette bit her lip, "but I'm fine now! Are you okay, though?"

Lloyd nodded, looking at her.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She smiled softly as Genis interrupted, leaning into his friend's vision.

"Lloyd, you shouldn't work yourself that hard!" he chided. "Angel or not, you still can overwork yourself!"

"Genis is right," Raine nodded, "don't push yourself."

"But I…"

"Well, I can see why he's frustrated, Raine," Genis said, "he's an angel and can't beat a human, so he's probably a little mad."

Raine swiftly smacked Genis upside the head, Lloyd hiding a small smile at what his friend had said. No, no he couldn't beat Kratos, but Kratos wasn't human…which just meant that maybe- maybe- someday he'd be able to be that strong as well.

"We should be heading for the next seal, if everyone is up," Kratos stated simply.

"Y- Yes," Lloyd instantly agreed, pulling himself to his feet, "let's pack up and get moving."

"…" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

Lloyd cheated a brief glance at Kratos to see his reaction before he averted his eyes and immediately made his way to camp. Colette and Genis exchanged glances before going to help him out, wondering how it was Lloyd had…changed. They couldn't put their fingers on it, but he was acting differently- especially toward Kratos.

Raine, however, read a little more into it.

"…You know, Kratos," she said slowly, glancing at him out the corner of her eye, "considering Lloyd isn't human, you fight quite well against him."

"He is a fledgling, as is the Chosen," Kratos said simply, "in time they will surpass any human."

"…Of course," she hissed, "though you do seem a bit…lax, about angels."

"What of it? You and your brother treat them no differently," he stated.

"We've grown up with them," she glared, "I've taught Colette since she was a child, and I was the one with him when Lloyd grew his wings. Angels

or not, they are simply children."

"Exactly my point," he retaliated.

Raine's eyes narrowed on him further before she turned, looking over her shoulder with a warning expression before she went to aid the children with packing up camp.

Kratos sighed to himself.

Wonderful, she was suspicious. Just what he needed…

"Is this right?" Lloyd asked eagerly as Kratos walked by.

"Hm?"

The Seraph tilted his head to the side at Lloyd, whom was rolling up the tents, and down at the knots of such the younger angel had made to secure them. Kratos looked at them a moment before looking back at Lloyd and then shaking his head.

"See this knot here?" he asked, pointing to one of the ones in question. "If you tie this part here…and here…it will be far more secure. Just for future

reference."

"O- Oh, of course!" Lloyd nodded and immediately did as Kratos had instructed.

The mercenary titled his head to the side slightly but said nothing while Lloyd eagerly fixed what he had deemed unsatisfactory. Why was it that all of this had to happen? Why couldn't…?

"Is that right?"

Kratos examined the alteration Lloyd had made and went to nod when he caught sight of Lloyd's face; the boy looking up at him with a nervousness he couldn't quite understand.

"…Yes," Kratos smiled slightly, "it is."

Lloyd grinned.

Later that day they arrived in Triet for the second time, the townspeople immediately rushing to meet them as they had done the first time. This time, of course, they were more quick to say what they needed and leave them in peace- as the fledgling had said the Chosen wanted. Many of the people came with congratulations for having broken the first seal and more offers of supplies (which Raine quickly accepted for them). They were once again offered lodging at the inn when Genis- whom had been looking a little worse from the wear because of the heat, decided he wanted to go out to the oasis to get some water…

"By yourself?" Raine frowned. "I'll go with you-"

"Sis, it's just outside!" the boy protested. "I'll be fine!"

"But-"

"I'll go with him, Professor," Lloyd stated.

"What?" Raine said, turning to look at the male.

"It is just outside but I'll accompany him if it makes you feel better," he smiled slightly, "I- th- that is, unless you think I should stay in here and

watch the Chosen?"

He directed this more toward Kratos, glancing at him nervously out the corner of his eye as the man blinked, surprised by the question. Lloyd's gaze lingered on him a moment before Kratos covered a sigh and conceded with a simple nod.

"I'll be okay, Lloyd," Colette smiled softly at him, "Mr. Kratos and the Professor are here with me."

"…All right then," Lloyd nodded, "come on, Genis."

The silver-haired boy- much more at ease with his friend following him than his sister- nodded and the two of them made their way outside the inn to the pool of clear water. The sun was going down at this point- not yet dusk, but it was falling lower.

"Um…Lloyd?" Genis asked nervously, looking up at his friend.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, looking down at him in turn.

"Um…"

The half-elf bit his lip and hung his head, the dimming glow of the sun giving a red-orange sheen on his silvery hair- almost the exact tone as Lloyd's wings. Genis' face was half covered in shadow as he looked at the sand by his feet, drawing concern from the angel he walked with.

"Genis?" he stopped suddenly, frowning. "What's the matter?"

"I…um…" he trailed, hesitating for just a moment, "are you sure?"

"Hm?" he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"…Are you sure that you don't mind still being my friend?" he muttered, fidgeting his fingers.

"Genis- are you still thinking about what happened in the woods?" Lloyd frowned again. "Look- I told you, I don't care what you are. I'm not normal

myself so we're not that different-"

"We're COMPLETELY different-!" Genis blurted, jerking his head up. "I-! Don't you get it, Lloyd?! It's BECAUSE you're an angel that it's even more

wrong we're friends!!"

Lloyd's eyes widened, shocked at the words that had come from his companion's mouth.

"What are you-?"

"I'm-" Genis looked around quickly, confirming they were the only ones on the street, "I'm a half-elf, Lloyd… Half-elves are- Desians are half-elves!

You're an angel, you're supposed to stop the Desians! So- so doesn't that mean you're supposed to kill me?!"

"Genis-!" Lloyd scoffed, a mix between shocked and angered.

"I- I know I'm not one of them, but I…I am, aren't I?" Genis bit his lip, glancing aside as he did so. "If Desians are half-elves does that mean that

half-elves are evil?"

Lloyd backhanded Genis, barely moving as the boy yelped and clutched his cheek.

"W- What was-?!" he cried.

"Genis, if I EVER hear you compare yourself to people like that again, I'll actually TRY to hurt you," he warned, glaring down at the boy, "you said it

yourself: you ARE with people like you. Got that? You haven't done anything wrong, so you're NOT evil."

The boy rubbed his cheek a moment more, glancing up at his friend and then away from him again. There was a minute of silence as Lloyd looked at his friend and then sighed, relaxing his posture a bit.

"Besides…" he smiled weakly, "I don't think an 'evil' person could be my best friend?"

Genis looked up at him a moment before he smiled weakly as well.

"Thanks, Lloyd…" he whispered.

"Hey," he grinned, "No problem."

"A- Ah-!!!"

Both males jolted their heads forward, noticing a man had been walking toward them and had just caught sight of them. He looked panicked and Lloyd was confused as to why for a second before the man began to bow frantically, surprising them a bit.

"I- I'm sorry, your holiness! I didn't know you would be walking down this street-!"

"Did you hear us?" Lloyd demanded, glaring at the male.

He let out a yelp, shaking his head rapidly and blurting out a 'no'.

"N- No, I just mean- if I knew you'd be going down this street I wouldn't have walked down it!"

"…Why?" Lloyd asked simply, confused.

"B- Because I'm not worthy to be in your presence-! Please forgive me!!!"

With that he ran off quickly down another street, living Lloyd stunned and Genis speechless. The half-elf looked up at his friend, who had adapted his glazed, blank look.

"I…I had no problem with that," he whispered weakly, frowning, "Why was he so nervous?"

"Lloyd…?"

The angel sighed deeply before shaking his head and continuing down the road.

"Come on, Genis, before it gets late," he said without looking over his shoulder.

Genis looked after him sadly a moment before doing so, biting his lip as he went.

* * *

"So this is Ossa Trail?" Lloyd wondered aloud, looking around the area.

"Indeed," Kratos nodded, "this is the only path to Izoold, our next destination."

"Yeah! Where we'll get a ship!" Genis grinned, jumping a bit.

Raine shuddered violently.

"I hope it'll be fun!" Colette chirped, clapping her hands together with a smile.

Lloyd smiled slightly and went to say something when he caught something. The faintest whiff of- no, a taste? Yes, the smallest taste of-

Miso soup?

Kratos already had his weapon out, knocking back the dark-haired woman who had appeared from seemingly nowhere and attempted to attack Colette, the blond yelping and falling over. Lloyd was by her side in an instant, as were the half-elves, staring down the ninja.

"D- Dammit!" she shouted, landing a far distance away from them after a back-flip.

Then she disappeared suddenly in a poof of smoke.

"…Who the hell was that?" Lloyd said without thinking.

Kratos sent him a somewhat disapproving look.

"I- I mean, who was that person?" he asked. "Why did she try to attack the Chosen?"

"M- Maybe she's a Desian?" Genis supplied nervously, still unnerved by the attack.

"…We should leave this area as soon as possible," Kratos stated, sheathing his sword, "There may be more of them where she came from. The

footing here is poor…we'd best no linger."

"Y- Yes," Lloyd agreed, sheathing his own swords before turning to Colette, "Colette, are you all right?"

"Y- Yes, I'm fine," she nodded with a weak smile, "I just kinda tripped…"

Lloyd smiled softly as he helped her up, his wings- which had tensed a moment ago- beginning to flutter freely again. Then they were off again due to Kratos' urgings, which just made Lloyd all the more eager to do so. They encountered little more difficulty until they reached the exit where a large wooden plank simply fell forward-

To reveal a platoon of milk-mana soldiers.

"Desians!" Lloyd shouted, drawing out his swords.

Kratos' eyes narrowed but he said nothing, unsheathing his own weapon as the armed men raced at them. A frontal assault? From- uh, 'Desians'? That wasn't quite their style-

Unless-

"Get down! NOW!"

They all did so just as a powerful gust of wind blew over them from behind- though it seemed more like a tornado of sorts. The sharp winds cut through anything over a few feet, reducing several plants to splinters. Lloyd gasped and did his best to huddle his wings to his back, just barely missing the danger. As soon as it had stopped Kratos was on his feet again and almost instantly cast 'Thunder Blade', the spell slamming the wind-maker to the ground. A large green bird-like creature with a mask of sorts on its back was now on the dirt path, screeching.

"Lloyd! You and the others protect the Chosen!" Kratos snapped back at them.

The 'Desians' had gotten down before they had- seeing as they had planned this trap to begin with- and were already back on their feet making a charge for the blond girl. Luckily for her, Lloyd had already taken his position before her, hacking down a soldier that attempted to swipe in for her head. Genis had taken out one with an 'Aqua Edge' and Raine was already vehemently healing the wounds Lloyd was taking from his barrage. Kratos, meanwhile, had successfully killed the bird-like creature before joining Lloyd against the soldiers, still scanning for the bird's master.

That was a Shikigami, from Mizuho… Why was there a person from Mizuho here? And why-?

The Renegades were a tricky batch, he'd give them that much.

"Ready?" Kratos stated to Lloyd as they went on the offensive.

Lloyd nodded curtly.

"Demon Fang!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Angel Feathers!" Colette cast.

"Ground Blast!"

And then it was over. Lloyd let out a sigh of relief as Genis collapsed onto his rear, panting and exhausted from the fight and adrenalin rush. Colette seemed unharmed and Raine was tending to Lloyd's wounds, Kratos continuing to examine the area.

Whoever had used it was gone by now…

"They certainly are aggressive, aren't they?" Raine huffed as she examined Genis for injuries.

"Is everyone all right?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos walked over and examined a few fallen foes, looking over a few of them before heading back to the rest of them with two exspheres- complete with key-crests- in his hand.

"What're-?" Genis asked.

"I noticed you two didn't have exspheres," he stated simply, "it may be a good idea for the two of you to use these. After all, I'd say that these are

not going to do them any good at this point."

"An exsphere?" Raine said curiously, taking one from Kratos as he handed another to Genis.

"Like the one you have?" Genis asked, his eyes lighting up a bit. "Wow! Cool!"

"It would help us in battles…" Raine trailed, then nodded, "all right then. We'll use them."

"Should we get the Chosen one?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"The Chosen has the Cruxis Crystal," Kratos stated, "it is a holy artifact that grants strength in itself."

"It is?" Lloyd wondered.

"That's what I've heard, at any rate," he stated, glancing aside.

Another lie. However, it would be dangerous for the Chosen to equip an exsphere….

"Is it dangerous for an angel to use an exsphere?" Raine asked suspiciously, eying Kratos.

"Who knows?" he stated with a slight shrug.

"It can't be, I use one," Lloyd stated, pointing at his gloved hand, "and it's never hurt me."

"Why would you ask something like that, Raine?" Genis asked his sister, confused.

"No reason," she stated coolly.

"I'm fine anyway," Colette shook her head, "but um…shouldn't we leave?"

"What-? Oh, yes," Lloyd nodded, "we should get out of here in case any more of them come."

He shot a glance at Kratos, waiting a bit to see how the man would react. Kratos blinked once and then closed his eyes, nodding simply. Lloyd then smiled and started off, Colette following behind him.

"…" Raine bit her lip.

Yes, he was definitely acting different toward Kratos…but why? Had something happened when she had been asleep? Why was it Lloyd was looking at this stranger as if he was an elder brother or something, when days before he would only shoot him glares of malice? Something was suspicious about Kratos- and Lloyd, Lloyd knew it, didn't he? But what could it be that Lloyd wouldn't tell them, and would make him admire the man?

She'd have to keep an eye on them…

Several hours later the group found themselves making camp, deciding that they would not be able to make it to Izoold before nightfall. Nothing out of the ordinary happened- aside from Genis chasing Lloyd with a tomato, which granted was a rather amusing thing to see- and eventually the group found themselves dosing off to sleep… Aside from Lloyd, of course, who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"…" Kratos glanced to his side, seeing the anxious boy looking at him expectantly exactly how he had the last time.

"…Now can you teach me how to fly?" he asked- well, blurted, he was far too excited.

"…" Kratos sighed deeply, getting to his feet as he turned to leave, "Just be quiet."

Lloyd grinned brightly as he followed after the elder angel, his wings flapping with his excitement. At least, until Kratos shot him a disapproving look, frowning at the jostling feathers. Lloyd flinched and instantly stopped the action, leaving his appendages limp. Was that improper? He wanted to ask, but Kratos had already turned from him again…

"All right, this is a fair enough distance," he stated, closing his eyes, "now…"

There was a swirl of blue feathers as the appendages appeared on Kratos' back. Well…to Lloyd they didn't 'appear', he could see them the whole time. But instead of shadows- of ghostly images- the wings themselves appeared. As if a drawing had suddenly sprung from the page, erupting in color as it did so. Lloyd watched in awe a moment- then blanked.

Blue…he still couldn't shake it. They were the same blue, the same shade…but he couldn't be, right? He couldn't be, and yet…and yet…. He bit his lip, drawing Kratos' attention.

"Lloyd? What is it?" he asked.

"…Kratos…can I-? Um, this sounds strange, I know, but…can I-? Would it be rude to touch your wings?" he asked, flushing darkly.

"…" Kratos stared at him a moment.

"W- What-? Is that inappropriate-?!" Lloyd stammered, turning bright red.

"No, no it's not that, not at all," he shook his head, "you can, it's fine."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck and slowly walked over to the man, his irises locked on the radiant blue hue of his feathers. Hesitantly he reached his fingers out as Kratos merely looked at him, an almost sad look in his eyes.

The memory kept flashing in his head, the brilliant blue feathers on either side as he rode on his father's shoulders…

"They're just like his…" he whispered.

"Pardon?" Kratos said simply, somewhat startled.

"I- they're-" Lloyd flushed, glancing away, "your wings- they- they look a lot like my father's."

"…"

"Is that…common? For wings to look alike?"

Kratos said nothing.

Lloyd went to say something before he bit his lip and looked back at the wings. Finally he stretched the tips of his fingers out, making contact with the ethereal feathers.

"…" Lloyd gasped.

"…Lloyd? What is it?" Kratos asked, unable to keep the anxiety from his voice.

"They are just like his…" Lloyd whispered, biting his lip as his eyes watered, "just like them…"

"You…remember?" Kratos said slowly.

Lloyd nodded, attempting to look unfazed.

"Yes, I- I remember I'd ride on his back and we'd look at the stars….I remember we-"

His voice died and he bowed his head slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips as he tried to regain control of himself. Kratos said nothing but simply looked at the silent boy, unsure of whether or not he should tell him…

No. He couldn't. It was bad enough he knew this much.

"…Do you think he loved me?"

Kratos flinched.

"Wh-?"

"I- I mean, that's a weird question, I know," Lloyd blushed as he glanced away, "you don't know…and I- I'm just wondering, why didn't he stay with

me then? Wasn't he allowed to? Was he not supposed to be on Earth with me? He didn't…just leave me here because he didn't care about me,

right?"

"Lloyd-"

"N- Nevermind, I'm sorry," Lloyd shook his head, backing away from him, "s- so, are you going to teach me or-? Or-?"

There was a long moment of silence as the pair stared at each other. Kratos' face blank as Lloyd's began to betray the building tension inside of him. They were quiet for about a minute-

"I- I've got to know!" he shouted, his 'calm' façade dropping like a rock. "Kratos I-!!! I'm sorry but- but- are you my father?!"

Kratos gasped.

"I- I'm sorry, I know you're not but I-! But I-!" he shook his head, a few tears streaming loose as he attempted to hide them. "I-! But you-! And I-!

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-!!"

"Lloyd-"

"No! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-!"

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, locking his eyes with Kratos' as the man looked down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. The teen simply stared up at him, sniffing a bit as the Seraph looked down at the desperate, fearful expression of his son-

His son…

"…Lloyd I…" he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry."

"W- What are you-?" Lloyd stammered.

Kratos looked at him again, his eyes softening with grief.

"…Dad," he whispered, "you're-? You really are my father, aren't you?!"

The Seraph looked away, taking his hands off the boy's shoulders.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I-"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"…"

Lloyd had hugged him from behind- an awkward motion, because of the wings- but he did it nonetheless. Kratos froze as he felt his son sobbing into his back, feeling his arms around his shoulders. The teen mumbled something, something that Kratos picked up only because of his angelic senses.

"I knew it…" he whispered, "I knew it…"

"Lloyd-" Kratos tried to break away.

"Please- please Dad, don't go," he choked, "don't leave me again…don't ever leave me again…"

Kratos didn't know what to do.

So he turned and hugged the boy back.

**n.n I am a happy bunny, oh yes I am! :D OYAKO! MWAHAHAH!**

**Colette: AW! n.n**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took a while, I started college so I've been kind of busy…n.n'**

**Colette: Oh, I see. I'm just glad you're back! n.n (hugs)**

**Me: Don't try to guilt-trip me, Colette, now see the disclaimer.**

**Colette: Huh-? Oh, okay! n.n Freakyanimegal owns nothing! n.n**

**Me: Ho boy…**

Any lessons planned were quite abruptly forgotten the instant the revelation was made, and instead Kratos found himself wings-withdrawn, sitting on the ground with Lloyd resting his head on his shoulder as his silvery wings spread out behind the both of them. There had been so many things Lloyd wanted to know, and so many of those things that Kratos could only answer that he couldn't answer. Yet, he told him what he could. He explained there were some things he couldn't tell him yet, but he was amazed by how Lloyd had unquestionably accepted it. On some things he persisted a bit, but soon would give in so that he could instead soak in his father's presence. Lloyd lay almost asleep beside him, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly in the sluggish rhythm of sleep. Kratos watched him all the while, reprimanding himself the entire time. Now how could he ever tell Lloyd the truth? How could he turn his blade on him when the time came? How could he do this without destroying the only joy he had left in this life?

"…Father?"

He twitched a bit at the title while the boy opened his eyes, glancing up at the man.

"I have to keep this a secret, don't I?" he said sadly, his eyes downcast and misted.

"I'm afraid so," Kratos answered quietly, "no one else can know."

"B- But what about the Chosen? She's an angel, right? Can I tell her?" he asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Kratos shook his head.

"No, Lloyd," he stated, "this has to be a secret until the time comes."

"…All right," he sighed, "if you say so."

"Lloyd, I…" Kratos started hesitantly, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I'm so glad you're here," Lloyd whispered weakly, burrowing his face into his father's shoulder.

Kratos couldn't find the will to speak.

* * *

"Well, there's Izoold," Raine stated as they approached the fishing village.

"Yes, um…are you ready, Lloyd?" Colette asked anxiously, looking at her 'guardian'.

"Hm?" the brunette looked at her, his wings jostling a bit.

"They're probably going to act like they did in Triet," she poked her fingers together, glancing aside as if embarrassed, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable-"

"I'm fine," he stated with a frown, "you're the only one we should be concerned about. Do you not want to go into the village yet? We can wait another day if you don't want-"

"No, no that's not it!" she shook her head, flushing. "I'm okay, really, I just wanted to make sure you were."

Lloyd smiled warmly, his eyes seeming to gleam a bit.

"You never have to worry about me, Colette," he said.

Colette's eyes widened and she blushed just a little bit before turning to the town. They entered within the next few minutes and- just like in Triet- they had risen quite a stir. The next thing they knew Raine was once again milking the townsfolk for supplies (though she did offer some gald, they would have none of it) and Lloyd was once again nervously standing by Colette's side, trying to ignore the gawks at his wings.

"Can I poke them?!" a young girl asked.

Lloyd laughed out loud, remembering how some of the kids back in Iselia had asked him much the same thing when he first grew his wings.

"Sure, just not hard," he smiled, extending his feathery appendage.

"Wooooww!" she gaped, gently prodding the wing. "They're so soft!"

"Um… Thank you," he said a little awkwardly, eying his father seeing as he was still unsure if he should be doing what he was.

"Can you fly!?"

Lloyd visibly flinched as he companions eyed him, knowing that was a sore spot.

"Well…not yet," he admitted, giving his wings a brief flap, "but I'll be able to soon."

"Really?! Wow!" the girl grinned. "I wish I could fly too!"

The teen smiled at this, gingerly patting her head before her mother came and took her away. He watched her go and felt a strange sense of serenity, of peace. He couldn't fly, but he would soon. It felt like everything was finally coming together for him… He'd lived in that village isolated from everyone else aside from his adoptive family and friends, and now he finally had his father; he'd lived feeling as if everyone avoided him and now the people looked at him as a sign of hope; he'd been unable to fly but he would soon…

Yes. Finally, everything was going to come together. Once they got to the tower, he'd even get to go to where he belonged…

So yeah, he couldn't help but smile.

"He's opening up more," Raine said offhandedly to Kratos from the other side of the room.

"Hm?" the man glanced at her.

"Lloyd," she gestured, "he's much more comfortable with people now compared to how he was in Triet."

"He has experienced it before, he knows how to react now," Kratos stated simply.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, still eying him warily, "though I can't help but think you may have had something to do with this."

"Pardon? What makes you assume that?" Kratos asked without his expression faltering.

"…Nothing," she conceded after a moment, turning her attention from him.

Kratos shot her one last glance before weaving through the crowd near Lloyd, whispering softly so only his son could hear him.

"Tell them to leave; the longer people are around the greater the chance something can happen."

Lloyd tweaked somewhat before adapting his 'dutiful' posture and expression.

"I'm afraid you all have to leave," he said, the room silencing at his tone of voice and steely-expression, "the Chosen needs to rest. I hope you understand?"

There were no protests, there were merely nods and voices of compliance as they bowed and rushed themselves out, leaving the group alone. The second that was so, Lloyd relaxed and turned to Colette with a smile.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "It's been a long day and all…we can set your bed."

"No, no I'm fine," she shook her head with a small smile, "thank you."

"Well…if you say so, Colette," he sighed, glancing aside with a faint blush, "so um…Genis? Are you sleeping?"

The silver-head responded with a loud snore from the chair by Raine, indicating that yes, he had gotten quite bored with his two friends in the spotlight and having been ignored. There was nothing much to do, they guessed, in such a situation.

"Genis!" Raine snapped loudly.

"Huh-? Wha-? Oh!" he jerked up, shaking his head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry guys…"

"Oh no, don't apologize," Colette shook her head, "I'm sorry that we had to do this again-"

"No, it's okay," Genis nodded, "it's for the good of the world…I can't complain about that."

"I guess, but still, Genis…" Lloyd bit his lip.

"Hey, nevermind that," the boy smiled, "why don't I cook up something really good tonight?"

Lloyd fully left his 'guardian' mode.

"Aw, sweet!" he grinned widely, his wings giving an excited flap. "How about beef stew?! I- I mean, if that's okay with you Colette-"

She nodded with a small smile.

"Great!" he grinned again.

"Heh, you and your food, Lloyd," Raine laughed as she shook her head, "honestly, you need it the least out of any of us…but I guess that wouldn't be you to not eat."

"W- Well, if we were running short on supplies I wouldn't eat," Lloyd stammered with a faint blush, "but we're okay on stuff now, aren't we?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Raine smirked, glancing at the bulging pack of supplies.

"Sis, you're such a miser…" Genis sighed.

He was immediately refuted with a smack.

"Ouch," Lloyd winced.

"I'd like to discuss something with all of you," Kratos spoke up.

The group turned form their various positions to look at the mercenary, an even more stern than usual expression on his face.

"The next location we will be visiting is Palmacosta, the largest city in the world," he stated, "we cannot do what we have done in Triet and here as well. Though I understand you wish to boost the citizens' morale, attracting a large crowd in Palmacosta would be a mistake."

"What? Why is that?" Lloyd frowned.

"Small towns are easy to watch," Kratos said, "a crowd that was just here is manageable for security purposes. However, to do the same in a large city would give ample opportunity for someone to hurt the Chosen, if not bringing the attention of the Desians themselves to the scene."

"I see your point," Raine brought a hand to her chin, frowning, "but it's not like we can hide what Lloyd is-…wait."

Her gaze jerked to Colette, looking her up and down before looking at Lloyd in turn. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"What I want to know is how is it Colette can hide her wings, but Lloyd's are…how they are?"

"Perhaps the 'Chosen' is just a different kind of angel than a guardian angel?" Lloyd suggested, remembering what his father had told him.

"Well, I guess that is a possibility, but Lloyd, have you even ever attempted to make your wings go away?" she asked, her head tilted slightly.

Come to think of it…no, no he hadn't tried, though sometimes he may have regretted having them- only sometimes, mind you- he never tried to imagine them going away, disappearing…anything of that sort. He wanted to fly too badly to ever wish that.

"Why don't you try?" she suggested. "I mean, it won't hurt anything- unless you're uncomfortable with it-"

"N- No that's not it," he shook his head, "if it could help protect Colette, and besides, I should be able to take them right back out if that's the case, right?"

"…" Kratos' eyes narrowed.

Lloyd looked at the floor and closed his eyes, his wings fluttering gently behind him. Put his wings away? Hide them? Such a thought never occurred to him, so the ones that followed after naturally had not come until this point. He could be- well, not be, but look- like everyone else? People wouldn't gawk and stare or whisper or point? Then again…he liked his wings; a lot. His wings were…his wings weren't just a part of him, they were the part of him that he cherished the most. Though he had yet to fly, they were what would let him, and just having them…flapping them, moving them, filled the emptiness that had plagued him in his childhood. Still…

He tried to withdraw his wings.

Nothing happened.

"Hm, I guess you can't then," Raine sighed, her suspicions confirmed.

"I- I apologize-" Lloyd flushed, his face downcast.

"It's not like it's your fault, Lloyd," Genis rolled his eyes, "you don't have to be sorry about it!"

"Y- Yeah, right," he nodded with a faint smile, "sorry."

"We'll just have to keep everyone away," Kratos said as he closed his eyes, "Lloyd's wings are too large to hide and still allow him to travel."

"I- I see," Lloyd frowned, "I'm sorry for causing inconvenience…"

"Don't be, as Genis said, it is not your fault," Kratos stated.

Lloyd went to say something and then locked eyes with his father, complying with a nod instead.

"Now, I suggest we all get some rest," Kratos said.

So it was they all went to their assorted rooms, Lloyd plopping down on his stomach on his bed, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Comfortable," he said simply, nudging his face into the pillow as if to soak up its feeling.

"You are tired?" Kratos asked, tilting his head to the side.

"A- A little," he admitted with a sigh, "I guess going through that twice is getting to me…"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to it," Kratos closed his eyes, "after all, you cannot hide what you are, so you will have to live as what you are."

"I…suppose," Lloyd frowned slightly, looking at his father from across the room, "..F…Father?"

He barely noted the Seraph twitched slightly.

"What is it?"

"Why are my wings different than yours? I mean, I know there are different types like you said, but shouldn't I be kind of like you?"

"Your mother has something to do with that," Kratos said; not a lie…

"Oh, her wings-?"

"She didn't have wings like mine," Kratos said; again not a lie

"I see," Lloyd said with a nod, "I can't wait to meet her."

The elder angel froze.

Oh yes…Lloyd believed his mother was in heaven- and Kratos was sure she was- but the heaven Lloyd was thinking of was not heaven; he couldn't meet his mother…but how could he tell him that? He would have to, he knew that, but…he just couldn't. Not now. …Not now.

"Father-?"

"You _can _call me 'Dad', if you wish, Lloyden," Kratos explained.

"A- All right-?" he paused, staring at his father as he stood up. "Lloyden?"

"…That's the nickname I had for you," Kratos said, glancing away.

"O- Oh! Okay!" the boy grinned. "Well…uh…Dad? It's late…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think anyone's up."

"Yes…?"

There was a moment of silence before Lloyd sighed.

"Can we please go flying now?!"

Kratos chuckled softly, smiling a bit at his son's desperate look.

"…All right then, I'll give you your first flying lesson-"

"Really?!"

"In an hour," he finished.

Lloyd slumped, his head down as his wings hunched around him like a shield.

"Oh…oh, all right," he sighed with a defeated nod, "but you promise, right?'

"Yes," he said.

Lloyd smiled as well, content with that. Standing up he stretched out his limbs, backing as far away from everything as he could to do the same with his wings, which were bordering on five feet now. As he did this Kratos observed him with a brief sweep of the eyes, taking in the length-

"No," he said suddenly.

"W- What? 'No' what?" Lloyd looked at him.

All the angels with bird-like wings- Remiel, for instance, needed to have wings at least six feet long to fly. Though Lloyd's were different in the fact they were truly solid, not having a solid appearance while being made from mana, pure mana wings were needed to fly if the subject in question had a shorter wingspan.

"Not yet," Kratos said, knowing how the boy would react, "your wings aren't large enough yet."

"W- What? You mean you can't teach me?!" Lloyd cried, obviously distraught by the look on his face. "But you said-!"

"If you attempt flight with your wings still underdeveloped, you'll injure yourself," Kratos explained with a concerned frown, "I know I said that, and I apologize, but if you rush into this you may harm yourself and never be able to fly at all."

The teen started to protest and then stopped, his wings drooping as he stared at his father. After a minute or two he turned away, hanging his head as his wings went limp.

"I- I understand, F- Dad," he said with a reluctant nod, "all right…"

"…It really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Kratos asked slowly, observing the brunette's tone of voice.

"W- Well, of course," he nodded, turning to look at him, "it's it's what I was born to do, isn't it? I- I mean besides helping the Chosen and all, I was born to fly, that's why I have wings, right?"

Kratos said nothing, falling silent as his son sighed deeply, looking out the window with a far-off expression on his face.

"I…I've always wanted to fly," he admitted with a weak smile, "even when I was young, and I didn't know that I was a- even before I got my wings, I always wanted to fly so badly…"

The boy sighed and sat on the bedside, his eyes downcast as he folded his hands on his knees.

"It drove me crazy," he whispered, hardly even breathing, "I just had to be up there, I just had to be in the sky…I just… I just couldn't stand it. I…I needed it, I still need it…"

"Lloyd-" Kratos started, walking over to the boy.

"I didn't understand why," Lloyd smiled weakly once more, "I didn't understand why I needed it so badly, Dad, I didn't understand why I just…"

"I'm sorry, Lloyden," Kratos stated, his eyes misted as he gently put a hand on Lloyd's head, "I'm sorry you have had to go through all you have."

There was a long moment of silence as Lloyd simply sat there, taking in the feeling of his father's fingers in his hair, the presence of the man that was his father, that was an angel, that was like him. So much like him, and so much of a mystery all the same.

"If…If you can't teach me to fly tonight, can you teach me something else?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

Lloyd lifted his head as Kratos removed his hand, the brunette looking up at him with an eager smile working its way across his face.

"Can't you just…tell me more about you?" he asked. "Like- like the stuff you like, and hobbies…stuff like that?"

Kratos looked at him a moment before a small smile coerced itself into his lips.

"Very well, then," he said.

Lloyd smiled.

**Poor Lloydie, no flying for you yet. I'm so mean, I torture him with wishing for wings, then he gets them and can't fly, and now he has to wait even longer…XD I'm such a jerk n.n Lol**

**Colette: Why is that a good thing? O.o**

**Me: Nevermind that, Colette. Review? n.n'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disney songs are strangely inspiring…for this one, specifically, 'Strangers like me' from Tarzan and 'I can go the distance' from Hercules. It was a combination of those two that brought this story about, and always makes me write the next chap XD**

**Colette: 'I can go the distance'! n.n Hm hm hm! Great song! :D **

**Me: n.n Heh heh. I own nothing! D:**

Lloyd stared ahead dumbly, his eyes wide and his wings limp behind him as the wind ruffled through his hair and feathers. Kratos noted the boy's reaction from his side and managed to contain a small smile, seeing the awed state of the brunette. Colette clapped her hands in excitement to the side, Genis jumping up and down with a huge grin as the boat they had boarded set off across the waves. Raine, however, had retreated into the ship and had refused to come out. It was a small boat, because of the limited number of passengers, but large enough to do what must be done. Still, ever since they had set off- not minutes ago- Lloyd had been staring, entranced, into the horizon.

"You act as though you have never seen the ocean," Kratos stated simply.

"W- Well, of course I have, but I've never been on it," he stammered, glancing aside before moving his head forward.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, allowing the ocean winds to caress him and weave around him like the hands of some invisible loved one. The salt in the air, the roar of the ocean, the breeze moving across his skin…it was a feeling like that he couldn't describe. It felt like…with all the wind moving past him, it felt as if he was…flying. His eyes almost jolted open before his forced them close, attempting to get lost in his imagination again. To feel as if he wasn't standing, but flying across nothing…

"Lloyd," Kratos' voice disrupted his thoughts.

"H- Huh-? Yes?" he said, turning toward him with slight embarrassment.

"Come with me," he stated, walking off toward the front of the ship.

Lloyd looked at him in mild confusion before following him.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Genis asked, noting them.

Lloyd shrugged simply at his friend before looking ahead at his father, who had stopped at the bow. Directly ahead was the prow of the ship, and Kratos turned to Lloyd.

"This could be good practice," he said simply.

"What?" Lloyd frowned, confused.

"Stand on the prow and practice flapping your wings," Kratos instructed, "with the winds like this it should be similar to actual flying, this should allow you to get a feel for what it will be like."

"Huh? Well…yeah, I guess you're right," Genis nodded, "yeah, Lloyd! Go for it!"

Lloyd hesitated a bit before sending a last look at his father, the man nodding simply.

"Just be careful not to fall off, I imagine swimming isn't something you can do very well with wings," he stated.

Lloyd smiled lightly and then did as he was instructed, standing on the very front of the boat with his wings spread out for balance. Of course, his balance was exceptional anyway, so he wasn't too worried. He stood there, stunned a moment more with the wind again blowing around him, but managed to give his wings a hearty flap. The teen flushed a bit, feeling a tad silly but he continued…

He tried to look out at the sea and imagine he wasn't standing on anything, that he was moving as a result of his wings, flapping them as if he was flying.

"Try closing your eyes, Lloyden," Kratos whispered so softly only Lloyd detected it.

He did as he was told and…and it was like something he couldn't describe. It was a beautiful feeling that blossomed inside him as he felt the wind, flapped his wings and imagined that he truly was flying, that there was no pretending involved. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a smile coming to his lips as he did so.

How amazing….it was complete bliss.

What could real flying possibly be like…?

"Thanks, Dad," he whispered under his breath.

"He really looks happy, huh?" Genis smiled from a few feet behind him.

"Indeed," Kratos stated.

"…Hey, Kratos?"

"Yes?" the man looked down at him.

"…I just kinda- this has been bugging me," he started, glancing at Lloyd, "What happened? Between you two, I mean? Lloyd…well, he hated you, but now he's acting like you're his role model or something."

"Nothing happened," Kratos stated, "I would not make any sort of appropriate role model, regardless."

"Uh-huh…" the boy trailed, "if you say so…"

"Lloyd," Kratos called out to the brunette, "don't stay out there too long."

"I won't," he called back, not even turning to look at them.

Really, though, he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

"Woah…look at all the boats!" Genis gasped, looking around frantically as they pulled into the harbor.

"I'd rather not…" Raine muttered from a few feet away, her eyes fixated on the buildings that offered sure footing. Land.

"Wow, it's so big!" Colette chirped, smiling her sunny smile.

Lloyd, though he too wanted to get a better look, peeked out from the door to the inside of the boat. He didn't want to be seen first thing as they pulled into port- especially with the sun on his wings, he might blind someone from a distance. So he hid in the shadows, frowning a bit as they pulled into port. He was a bit sad, actually, that they had arrived. He would've loved to have spent some more time practicing…or imagining, the same thing really. As they came to a stop, the only movement the slow swaying of the boat side to side with the water, Kratos approached him from the deck.

"Are you ready, Lloyden?" he asked softly, frowning a bit.

"Y- Yeah- Yes," he nodded, "I am."

Slowly he walked out, nervous as he had been with the previous towns as he came into plain sight. He instantly caught stares as a result of his blinding feathers, and then shouts of surprise and amazement that instantly cascaded into an uproar as he set foot on the dock.

"This is the Chosen of Mana, Colette," Raine explained as a crowd drew near, standing in front of the blond girl and the angel boy as Kratos did the same to keep them apart, "this boy is her Guardian Angel, Lloyd."

"Oh my g-!"

"Oh Great Goddess-!"

"An angel?! Do you see that!? An angel!"

"The Chosen and an angel?!"

"Must they always be like that…?" Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"We understand your fervor, however, we must ask that you all simply go about your business-" Kratos started.

"How do we know those wings are real?!" a person cried. "Huh?!"

Now this, however, was a new one. At the other towns, there was no questioning. Acceptance, immediate acceptance. However, with this case the entire crowd was now eyeing Lloyd, he froze under their accusing glares.

"My wings…?" he frowned, confused. "You don't believe they're real?"

"Prove it!"

Lloyd frowned more deeply but shrugged, giving his wings a hearty flap that sent a wave of air through the assembled group. At their gasps he proceeded to stretch them out and hunch them together again, moving them in all the ways he could to prove their legitimacy.

"It's true, he really is!" said the boat's driver. "I know it, I just took them here from Izoold!"

The crowd went into an uproar again and Lloyd merely fidgeted a bit, trying not to look like he was as uncomfortable as he was. Once again Kratos spoke up, attempting to calm the mass-

Before shouts were heard and a group of travelers were thrown at their feet.

"Oh holy one! These people have been telling us that they are you!"

Lloyd merely blinked as the group at their feet cowered before them, looking up with eyes full of horror as they realized just what they had gotten themselves into.

"Imposters?" Kratos asked, tilting his head to the side.

"They were pretending to be us?" Colette blinked.

"F- Forgive us, C- Chosen-! Holy one!" the leader cried, throwing himself at Lloyd's feet. "W- We- were just- we-"

"Oh? And what is your excuse?" Raine huffed, glaring down at them.

The group before them froze, staring up at her a moment before they began to blurt out rapid cries of apologies and pleas for forgiveness, quite literally kissing Lloyd and Colette's feet. Lloyd gasped and Colette leapt back, blushing furiously as Lloyd kicked them away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lloyd snarled down at them. "Y- You- To make the Chosen uncomfortable like that! You-!"

"Lloyd! Lloyd, stop!" Colette said, cutting off her guardian.

"What? But Chosen-" Lloyd frowned.

The blond merely flashed him a smile and then turned to look down at the sniveling group of impostors, still looking rather uncomfortable.

"Um…Look, please don't do stuff like that, okay?" she smiled weakly. "So um…you are sorry you pretended to be us, right?"

The group nodded frantically, shaking like a small dog that had ingested sugar.

"Okay!" the girl chirped. "You can go then!"

There was a long, unnerving silence. The imposters merely stared at her, as did all those assembled, until Lloyd managed to speak.

"Return what you took and leave," he hissed, glaring down at them, "The Chosen has had mercy on you, if you do not take her up on that offer I'll deal with you in my own way, understood?"

More rapid nods followed before the group scattered at speeds not thought imaginable, earning both awe and disbelief from the crowd that looked on. Not a second later did they explode into cries of approval, blessing the goddess for their forgiving and kind Chosen and her heavenly aid. Once more Kratos took their attention, his hand on his sword.

"Once again, I ask that you all go about your business," he hissed just a bit, "The Chosen is tired from the journey, and you can understand how having a crowd around the angel might put him on edge, it is his job to protect her after all."

Lloyd flinched, using a significant amount of will to keep himself calm. The angel….it wasn't like he hadn't been called that before, but for his own father to call him that…it…it hurt, almost. Of course, he knew that his father did not mean to do so, that he was only speaking like that for the sake of keeping up his act with the crowd and everyone else, but still…

"Wait!" Colette said, adding on to Kratos' statement. "Once I rest a bit, I'll go to the church, if any of you want to see me…"

Further cheers of how compassionate Lady Colette was rang through the air, praising her and her protectors a moment more before dispersing, leaving a few stragglers that were reluctant to do so. However, those left were an easy enough crowd to deal with, and gave them no trouble at the menacing looks of the two swordsmen accompanying her.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" Colette chirped, looking around the city as they walked. "How it's on water and everything…and it's so big!"

"Yeah!" Genis grinned. "I've never seen so many cool things in one place!"

"Well, it is the largest city in the world," Raine said, avoiding looking at the water at all costs.

"It is rather…interesting," Lloyd said, glancing around briefly.

His friends frowned and he did his best to mask his emotions. This place was amazing! It was so cool! He was so excited to see all of it! But…but he had a job to do, he had to make sure Colette was safe, first and foremost…that was his duty. That was why he was here, wasn't it? He had no time to….no right to… It was at moments like this he would wish he was as he had been in his childhood, a human, then he could do what he wanted to do…but there was no point in that. He was what he was, he couldn't change it, and…and being human would mean giving up his wings…and he couldn't stand the thought of that.

"Well…let's head to the inn first, okay?" Colette smiled weakly. "We can rest a bit, then we can go to the church for a while…"

"As you wish, Chosen," Lloyd bowed his head.

Not much else was said as they entered the inn, though there was a bit of a ruckus when the innkeepers realized who was staying at their lodging, but they managed to get into the largest room they had, free of charge…not that they tried to, of course, it was practically shoved down their throats. Still they walked in, Lloyd having to fidget with his wings' position once or twice to get through the door, and then when Kratos, the last member entered, shut it tight behind them.

Lloyd did a one-eighty.

"This place is _so _cool!"

The familiar goofy grin splashed on his face and he ran to the window, looking down at the city in a fervor.

"I mean- look at it! The buildings are huge! And that market place- I didn't even know what half of that stuff was!" he grinned, drawing back from the window. "We're gonna see more of it later, right?! This is awesome! I'm so excited!"

Colette and Genis smiled in relief, though the adults merely watched on with concern. It couldn't be healthy for him to keep switching his behavior like that….

"You would think he had a split personality," Raine sighed a bit, watching her students from the other side of the room.

"Much like you with your ruins," Kratos stated, closing his eyes.

"That's different," she shot him a dirty look, "Due to its infrequency, at any rate…Lloyd does this multiple times a day whenever we are in a populated area, haven't you noticed? He's fine enough when he's traveling with just us, but he…"

Her she sighed, biting her lip as she brought her hand to her chin in thought. She needn't speak further, however, because Kratos finished her train of thought.

"If this continues eventually one extreme will win out, essentially," he said, closing his eyes, "and seeing as he believes protecting the Chosen to be his 'purpose', it is logical to assume that is the side that will prevail."

"…Yes," Raine nodded, her eyes misted, "I… I don't want to see that happen…"

She looked up at her pupils, seeing that they were now joking about something or another and Lloyd was red in the face, Colette and Genis laughing at something that had happened a moment before Lloyd gave in and laughed with them.

"I know he'll leave soon," she said softly, "He'll go to Derris-Kharlan…find his family, Martel willing…but I worry about him. I worry if it won't be what he expects, I worry how he'll adjust to angel society….I worry if he will cease being how I've always known him."

"…" Kratos glanced away, "I would presume you needn't worry about him becoming an 'angel' like the others."

"Oh?" she locked her eyes on him, an eyebrow raised. "And why do you say that?"

"…"

He looked out at Lloyd one more time.

"Just a feeling," he said.

"Hey! Let go of my wing!" Lloyd cried suddenly.

"Then stop calling me short!" Genis cried up at him, clutching the ends of his feathers.

"But you are-! OW! Hey!" he scoffed.

"C- Come on, please stop!" Colette stammered, bobbing her fists before her. "Please don't fight!"

"Children!" Raine scoffed, drawing their attention. "Stop that at once!"

"Sorry Professor…" Lloyd said, his wings slumping.

"Sorry, Sis," Genis released his friend's feathered appendage.

"…But really! My wings don't look girly, do they!?"

"I said they looked like a seagulls, not girly!"

"That's almost as bad! Seagulls are nothing but rats with wings!"

Genis merely smirked up at him.

"Wait… Hey!" Lloyd scowled.

"I'm just kidding Lloyd, geez!"

"Hm…though now that I look at them, they do seem to be akin to…" Raine mused, walking forward and inspecting Lloyd's wings, "Maybe similar in structure to a pigeon?"

"A- A pigeon!?" he shouted, shocked.

"Eagle," Kratos stated curtly.

"…What?" Lloyd looked at him.

"The structure is close to that of an eagle," he explained.

The merely looked at him a moment before Lloyd smiled a bit.

"Y- You really think so?"

"…I suppose," he smiled softly.

**We wish you a Merry Christmas! n.n **

**Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my GOD, it's really been this long since I've updated this O.O?! I love this story! Hell! D: …All right, let's get it off its feet n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was getting pretty old, actually.

Lloyd did tend to have a short attention span…honestly; he did, with most things. One reason he drove the priests to the brink of insanity more than once when they attempted to teach him various theological concepts. However this…this was a new one. He was getting sick of having to stand there and just…look like an angel. At least Colette was doing something, right? She was talking to people, smiling, making people happy; all he did was stand there and look 'holy'. It irritated him to no end…he wanted to stay with Colette, yes, but he would've given his left wing to run out of the church and explore the market right about now- …well maybe not his wing, an arm, sure. He found his gaze drifting to the side-window, where the ocean was visible rushing outside. He almost wished he was back on the boat, with the wind, so he could feel like he was flying again…. With a brief sigh he turned his attention back, finding some comfort in knowing that Genis was probably just as if not more bored than he was. That and Kratos and Raine were here, as long as they were here he wasn't worried that something would happen. Still…how much longer were they going to be here?! Ugh…no, no he had to just keep himself composed and endure. Eventually…he'd be somewhere where he wouldn't have to go through this. He just had to hang in there until then…

Luckily, the assembly of sorts only lasted for another ten minutes or so, leaving the group free to leave. Lloyd did his best to contain a sigh of relief as they left the cathedral, smiling slightly as the ocean winds blew past his face and ruffled his feathers.

"We should head for the Governor-General's office," Raine spoke up, "The Pastor told me that he should have the Book of Regeneration in his possession."

"The book of-?" Lloyd stopped, looking at her. "You mean Spiritua's journal?"

"Oh, I heard they had that in this city," Colette chirped, putting her hands together, "That should help us find the seals, shouldn't it?"

"Yes," Raine nodded, "So we should stop by and see if we can-…on second thought, I suppose we can wait a bit."

She said this somewhat reluctantly, though her eyes were on the children. Lloyd was obviously relieved to be out of that mess, Colette as usual seemed unfazed- seemed- and Genis was barely awake from their session. It was going to be dinner time soon at any rate, perhaps….yes, it'd be better if they could call it a day.

"What? Wow, I thought you'd be going right for that book," Genis blinked.

"It can wait," she sighed in disappointment, "It's going to be getting dark soon anyway, let's go back to the inn-"

"Could we perhaps look around the docks a bit before hand?" Lloyd interrupted, keeping his face blank.

"…I figured you all were tired-" she began.

"Ah, yes, nevermind then," Lloyd frowned, glancing away.

"…All right, Colette, Genis, would you rather go to the inn or-?"

"I want to see the city too!" Genis said almost instantly.

"I'm not tired!" Colette chirped. "I'll look around too!"

"Very well then," Kratos said, closing his eyes, "Let's look around the docks for a time and then return."

"Ugh…" Raine shivered slightly, not looking forward to seeing even more water than she already was.

"All right," Lloyd said calmly, though it was almost impossible to miss his eyes light up, "Let's go."

There were less people on the streets as night approached, and the ones that were still around didn't approach them again (mainly because of having seen them prior and Kratos' intimidating looks), but they did glance and the like as they walked by, but it was enough so they had a little space to themselves at least. Lloyd's eyes flitted over any and every type of ware that was for sale in the market, the vendor hesitating between saying something or not usually saved the choice when the young angel asked him questions of the products, having never seen some of them.

"Is this an eel?" he asked, having been looking at a box of said sea creature.

"Hm-? A- Ah, no, your holiness, they are sea snakes actually," the vendor explained.

"Really?" Lloyd blinked. "…They look so slimy though…."

He scanned the items over once more, his wings fluttering lightly with his excitement. The shopkeeper stared a moment before Genis drew his attention, asking for ingredients for their dinner later that night. Lloyd was smilingly lightly before their little excursion was over, ecstatic at getting some time to explore a bit. As akin to the day before, however, he didn't portray it very…obviously until they returned to the inn.

"It was sooooo cool!" he grinned, his wings flapping feverously and nearly blowing over the table lamp. "We didn't have things like that back in Iselia! Oh wow! I hope we can see some more of the city sometime before we leave!"

"Lloyd," Kratos spoke up, "Calm down, you're going to make a mess."

"Huh-?" Lloyd stopped, noting that the wind from his wings had thrown the curtains open and almost blew off the blankets. "…Uh- Oh, I-….I apologize."

He flushed a bit, his wings falling limp as he hung his head, glancing to the side with a little cough. Colette merely smiled at him, clasping her hands together.

"I'm so glad we're all having fun," she chirped, bobbing her head a bit.

"Wh- Y- Yeah," Lloyd smiled as well, eyes on her, "I'm glad you are too."

"That's fine, ignore me," Genis rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, Genis-!"

"I was just kidding Colette," the boy sighed, shaking his head, "It's okay."

"Oh….all right then," she chirped.

Lloyd was once again looking out the open window, smiling serenely as he watched the light from the setting sun reflect upon the waves, splashing them with an aurora of color. His wings tensed and then flapped at several intervals, stretching the cramped muscles. It was beautiful…admittedly this planet was beautiful. But it wasn't where he belonged, was it? Where he belonged…he belonged where he was- well, it had to be there, right? Had to be…

His face fell, though he continued looking out the window.

He'd find his way somehow, wherever it was…

"Lloyd," Kratos' voice stated from behind him.

"Huh-?" he shook his head, having gotten lost in his thoughts.

"The others have gone down to dinner," he said, tilting his head to the side, "Did you want to eat something?"

"Hm? I…could, I guess," he shrugged, looking back out the window.

He could, but there was no real point in it, was there? It's not like he was hungry, but he did still like to eat now and then. For now, though, he was content to just stay here, to gaze off at the horizon and wonder just how far it stretched…

"…I think tonight," Kratos stated, drawing Lloyd's attention again.

"Tonight?" he frowned, glancing back at him.

"…" Kratos looked at Lloyd's wings, then back at Lloyd, "We can try tonight, if you would like."

The brunette stared at his father for a good moment or two before his eyes widened slightly, his irises lighting up with excitement. He stammered, attempting to agree but ended up merely nodding, his excitement inhibiting his speech, but succeeding in fueling the energy in his wings to flap rapidly. Kratos smiled lightly, turning to leave.

"Very well, we'll try later tonight," he said as he left. "Try to relax a little before then."

"Y- Yes, father," Lloyd nodded his head, grinning.

Like hell he was going to relax.

Several hours later nothing much had changed; Lloyd kept pacing the floor, looking out the window, at his father sitting on the side of the bed, then turning again.

"Lloyd, calm down," Kratos stated.

"I- I'm sorry, it's just-" Lloyd groaned, shaking his head, "When can we go? I know we have to wait until everyone is asleep, but- but can't we just-?"

"Be patient Lloyd," the man said calmly, his eyes closed.

"I don't want to be patient…" Lloyd half sighed, half mumbled to himself, "It's dark already, isn't that enough? Where are we going to go, anyway? Outside the city, right?"

"We'll go outside the city along the coast," Kratos stated, "That way if you fall you'll hit the water."

"Water?" Lloyd stared, his wings freezing. "I…I can't swim-"

"I shall help you out," Kratos stated simply, "I realize with wings like that swimming could be difficult, but I'll pull you out and put you on land should you fall in."

"So…you're going to fly with me too?" Lloyd asked, his eyes lighting up again.

"Yes," he nodded.

"A…all right," Lloyd smiled to himself, trying to suppress an out-right grin.

"…Heh," Kratos smirked.

Lloyd turned and looked out the window again, his eyes misted somewhat.

"Can you see the stars very well from Derris-Kharlan?" he asked.

"…" Kratos' smirk fell off his face, the man frowning as he narrowed his eyes, falling into his thoughts.

Lloyd caught sight of his expression and frowned himself, his brow furrowed while he bit his lip. What did he say? Was something wrong? Whatever he said mad his father look…worried, almost, about something or another. His wings twitched a little as he opened his mouth to speak, his voice hesitant.

"Dad?" he frowned again, biting his lip.

"I believe it's time," Kratos said, getting to his feet, "Come along."

Lloyd gasped, almost instantly forgetting what had been ailing him.

"A- All right!" he grinned, then caught himself, clearing his throat. "Uh…Yes."

"I told you, you don't have to be formal with me, Lloyden," Kratos stated, his eyes somewhat misted.

"Very well- I mean, all right," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just feel like I have to act like that around you sometimes…because you're really formal and all, so-"

"It's quite all right, speak the way that makes you comfortable," Kratos stated, opening the door, "Come along, and keep quiet."

Lloyd nodded eagerly and the two angels made their way out of the inn and out of the city, Kratos leading the way as his son attempted to control his wings, which were flapping out of hand again. Once Kratos was content on their distance, he nodded, turning to his son.

"All right, let's begin," he said, unfurling his own sapphire wings.

"Right, so- what do I-?" Lloyd began.

"Start by trying to hover," Kratos instructed, "Flap your wings and attempt to get into the air enough, as the Chosen does during fights. Don't attempt to go any higher than that quite yet."

Lloyd nodded and eagerly began to do as he was instructed, flapping his already energy-driven wings. It took him a minute or two, but he managed to get airborne enough, his eyes wide as a grin of pure ecstasy split his face. He was doing it! He was actually not touching the ground! Wow….how…what a feeling, not even gravity could shackle him…

"Very good, now, try to move yourself over the water, slowly," Kratos stated.

Lloyd nodded and attempted to direct himself, managing to flap with some effort and was soon over the water, staring in amazement at the ocean's surface beneath his feet. His heart began to race. What was this? This was…he couldn't calm down. His heart was beating so fast, he was breathing hard; he could feel every last muscles in his wings pumping to keep him up where he was. The wind rushing past his face, around his body, buffeting his wings…

This…this…

"All right, Lloyd," Kratos instructed, hovering over the water a few feet to the side of him, "Now, again, slowly, try to lift yourself higher-"

Lloyd shot up into the air like a rocket.

"Lloyd-!" Kratos called, slightly startled.

This was incredible! Absolutely incredible! He felt like- he couldn't explain it! He rose up through the air and a wide grin split his face as he pushed himself up higher and higher, the light from his father's wings shrinking below him. Up, up, up! His pulse pounded in his ears to match the beat of his wings, the air rushing past him as he felt his entire being propelled upward. He heard his father call after him but ignored him, how could he pay attention to anything else right now?! How could he THINK about anything else right now!? Once he reached a certain height he bent his body and dived downward, the water below him nothing but a black abyss, the waves' crests highlighted by the moonlight. What a rush! What an insane rush! He'd never felt so alive in all his life! He cut out of his dive and used his wings to slow his descent, quickly jerking and zooming off again horizontally through the air. This was what he was meant to do. He was born to fly like this…he'd known that, of course, but this only confirmed it for him. It felt like he was finally being what he- he felt like he was finally doing what he had to do. Like if you- how could he explain it? Like if a fish never swam…like if wiggled through mud all its existence then suddenly was in water. It was so much easier to breath; it felt soothing yet energetic, and so easy-! So easy to just take to it and GO! No trudging through obstacles beneath you, just bam! It- it-!

He was falling.

His eyes widened just as he noticed the sharp pain that had shot through his wings, cramping his wing joints.

Oh no.

He tried to flap and found only bursts of pain, still falling. He heard his father call him and he desperately tried to stay airborne, instead managing only to slow his fall enough that by the time he impacted the water it wasn't enough to kill him.

He splashed and felt the water surge into his ears, nose and mouth, choking a bit as his wings soaked in the liquid, pulling him down further into the ocean as he scrambled against the current, his arms flailing for the surface- then being grabbed by another hand that had shot under the water. A second later he had been pulled into the air, choking up the water and gasping, his hair plastered to his face and his wings useless. Kratos gave him a sharp, angered glare before grabbing him in a secure hold and flying back to shore, Lloyd breathing hard as he stared dumbly at nothing through his sopping wet bangs. He couldn't think, really, just breathe…breath and stare, feeling his heart beating against his chest-bone. A few seconds later he was sitting on the ground, hearing his father beginning to snap at him. He wasn't listening. He could hear him…he could, but…he couldn't make out the words, he couldn't find it in him to care. His father was mad at him, for going off like that…and he was worried about him after falling in. He knew it, and a small part of him hated himself for upsetting his father, but he barely noted that part of him either. His mind was still back in the sky, his just made memories flashing across his eyes again and again, succeeding in only making his heart beat faster. It felt like a dream…and he never wanted to wake up from it, he wanted to relish every last second of that feeling…

"Lloyd, are you listening to me?" Kratos' voice snapped. "You could've gotten yourself killed. Why did you think I told you to take it slow? I-…Lloyd? Are…you all right?"

Lloyd barely noted it, and Kratos couldn't tell at all by the water on his son's face, but he was crying. He wasn't sad, he wasn't scared or anything such…he wasn't sure why he was crying, really. Was he happy? Not quite…but that was the closest he could make it out to be. He just had been so incredibly blown away…

"..I…I'm…sorry," he managed to choke, still staring at the ground he sat on, "I…I was just- It was- I had to-"

"You worried me," Kratos whispered, cutting him off.

"…I…I'm…sorry," he said again, his eyes out of focus, seeing only those scenes from minutes earlier once again.

"…Let's go back inside and get you dried up," Kratos sighed, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "…Lloyd, I realize you-"

"It was incredible," the teen muttered flatly.

"…"

"It was like…it was…wow, I can't really-…but…you know, right?" Lloyd smiled weakly, slowly lifting his eyes to look at his father, "You know how…it's so incredible."

"…"

Kratos stared at his son a moment, scanning him once or twice, his wine eyes lingering on the two drenched yet still brilliantly silver wings behind him. With a moment of silence he then nodded, closing his eyes.

"Let's get you inside, if you've calmed down by tomorrow we can try again," he sighed, "You were too excited and pushed yourself past your limits. Your wings are solid, Lloyden, you can strain them just like any muscle."

"Oh…that's what happened," Lloyd stated simply, though his expression told quite clearly that he wasn't really concerned with it at the moment.

"Yes," Kratos sighed, "Now let's go, I'll help you up."

The man dissolved his blue wings and assisted his son in getting to his feet, the two males heading back to the inn where their companions stayed. The elder walked in silence with a frown, concerned for his child's…behavior, he was worried, and Lloyd knew that, but he didn't quite find it in himself to care. His father didn't understand, he guessed…how amazing it was to do that. He knew that yes, he needed to be more careful, his father had been right but…but…

He wouldn't trade anything in the world for being able to fly like that.

Anything.

**X3 heheheheheh….**

…**.Flying…(sigh) **

**Anyway, review if you want? n.n' If I am worthy?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay chapter fourteen, I've been starting the chapters for a lot of fics lately, but I've yet to finish any of them -_-' let's just see which ones I get done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"This is the book about Spiritua?"

Lloyd stared at the large, leather-bound book that the Governor-General had presented to them, placing the book on the table before the Chosen and her enturouge. Thanking the blond man with a little bow, Colette walked forward and carefully opened the archaic book, taking care not to rip the fragile yellowed pages. Lloyd walked up behind her, keeping his wings close to his body as he looked over her shoulder at the text. It was all in the angelic language, all right, this had to be the genuine article.

"Marvelous!" Raine cried in her usual fashion, dashing forward the scan the book. "Look at it! Oooo…"

"With this we can find out where the other seals are, right?" Genis asked, looking up at Kratos, whom was the only one standing by him as of now.

"Yes, it should prove invaluable," the man nodded simply.

"Oh I MUST know what it says! Colette, would you please read it-? J- Just the parts concerning the seals, of course," she smiled weakly.

"Uhm..okay, Professor," she nodded with a little smile, turning her eyes to the text.

Lloyd read over her shoulder as she spoke aloud for the rest of the group, his eyes flying over the text. It certainly was vague, but it was enough to give them a stolid hint, or at least to confirm what Remiel had told them prior and in the future. His wings bristled behind him with excitement, though he kept his face blank as usual. It was so cool to see something like this, the journal of the Spiritua, the one who had revived their world-

He frowned.

That still…didn't make sense to him. He knew when the seal weakened the process restarted itself, but why? Did that mean even if Colette succeeded this time, eventually someone else would have to go on this journey? He knew that, he supposed, but…that meant this would never end, didn't it? With a slight wince he felt a twisting feeling in his gut, the thought not sitting well with him. There had to be some way to finish it once and for all, right? If Martel was so powerful then when she was awoken, why couldn't she do something to finish the matter off? He'd have to ask his father later, he'd know more about it, wouldn't he?

Still, they read the clues given to them and found they still had nothing more to go on, though a theory of sorts was indeed formulated by Kratos and, reluctantly, by Raine. They were to head to Thoda Geyser, and as such, were off again.

"Back to walking," Genis sighed as the city shrunk behind them, "Man, this gets really tiring really fast."

"Don't complain, Genis, we just started," Raine admonished him, glaring slightly at her younger brother.

It wasn't too hot of a day, he didn't think, but then his senses of temperature were a bit askew. Even still, the sun was bright and his feathers glimmered in them in the usual fashion, shining with an ethereal light all their own. Truthfully speaking, he didn't quite like how it did that. It could get annoying after a while and dare he say it, it kind of felt girly. Momentarily he wished he could conceal his wings like Colette and his father, but then, he could see them even when they were concealed…

"There's a House of Salvation on the way to Thoda," Raine stated, examining the map, "We can stop there, if we make good time we should get there by tomorrow night."

"A-?" Lloyd looked at her, groaning slightly. "That entire place is just like a church…do we…have to stop there?"

"It's the only other stop," Genis said, looking up at the map by standing on his tip-toes.

"…Alright," he sighed slightly, moving his face away from them so they couldn't see his expression.

He was so sick of everyone gawking at him, especially at a church, couldn't they cut him some slack? His wings jostled at the thought and he looked up at the clear, cloudless sky, the blue hue seeming to hypnotize his gaze onto it. All too easily his mind slipped back to the previous night, cutting through the air, diving down, feeling the rush of the wind and the beat of his wings in tune with his heart. He closed his eyes and let himself slip into the wondrous feeling, inhaling the air deeply, longing to be in it once again. His daydreams were cut short by another skirmish, however, and afterward as much as he longed to delve into those thoughts again he didn't seem to be able to.

Especially when they got to the house, standing there he tried desperately to lose himself that memory once again, tuning out the rest of the room as they gawked at his wings and showered the Chosen with praise. How tiring, how depressing….he didn't want this.

Yes- of course he was supposed to protect the Chosen, of course he was supposed to serve the goddess, but did that mean he had to become an exhibit everywhere he went?

He sighed and glanced at Colette, seeing the shadow of her wings behind her, invisible to all the rest present.

Just to hide them would have been great….no point in brooding on it, though. It was what it was.

As the day passed and night came on, they were finally granted some reprieve, given rooms to rest on the second floor. Once again Lloyd got a room to share with his father, the young angel plopping onto the bed on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, his wings flapping mindlessly behind him.

"You're tired, Lloyd?" Kratos asked simply, though he knew the answer.

"Just a bit," he muttered, sighing, "My wings ache.."

"You pushed yourself too hard yesterday, I told you that."

"If I get some more practice-"

"No, there is no water around, I do not want you plummeting to the ground," Kratos stated, his eyes narrowing, "and if you overworked them so much, then you should rest for another day or two. We'll be at Thoda in a couple of days, you can have another lesson then."

Wanting to protest he lifted his head up, but seeing the expression on his father's face he fell silent and plopped back down onto the bed, eyes closed. He didn't usually get tired enough to sleep, but his wings were aching and mentally he was exhausted. Besides, if he slept he might be able to dream about flying again.

So with a soft smile he closed his eyes and slipped into his dreams…

He let out a cry of pain, whimpering as he curled in on himself, his back writhing in agony. Oh..so it was this dream again…the dream where he grew his wings, when he had still thought he was a human being. Here he was on his stomach, writhing and crying out, feeling his wings inside of him bulging and attempting to burst free of his back. They would come out any second, though, just like they always-

Another burst of pain.

There…there they were, his wings were there, so the dream would be over soon-

At least usually this dream had ended after that.

He felt something wrap around his wing and jerk him back violently, earning a gasp of surprise as he whipped his head to look, only to be cut off by another such attack. Lloyd gasped and looked back, his eyes wide as he saw the chains that had lashed out of the sudden darkness that had surrounded him, wrapping around his wings and shackling them tightly. The teen attempted to slip out of the, struggling with all his might, trying to break the chains with his hands, flapping his heavenly appendages vehemently.

No. What was this? What was going on? He struggled and fought but the chains only clung tighter, constricting his wings, pressuring his muscles and his joints. It hurt! Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't he break these chains?

And then suddenly out of the darkness he saw it. What exactly it was, he wasn't sure, but he sensed it, felt it approaching, sensed its mana, its power. Fear flooded through his body and an overwhelming panic gripped at his heart, trying even more desperately to free himself. It kept coming, closer and closer, and he felt it grab his throat, causing him to choke.

No…No! He had to get away, had to get free!

He managed to slip out of its grasp and suddenly, the thought not even occurring to him before he executed it, drew his sword and detached himself from what held him in place…

The blade slicing through his wings at the joint….

"Ah-!"

He let out a cry, jerking his head up, pushing himself up off the bed, his wings trembling behind him as he panted, staring at his pillow in the dark room. His father shuffled and spoke his name, obviously awake, despite the ungodly hour. Lloyd groaned and propped himself into a sitting position, wiping the sweat from his face, twitching his wings, relieved to find them still there, still attached.

"Lloyd?" Kratos asked, his hand on his shoulder.

Lloyd flinched at his touch and then looked at him, panting a bit, trying to calm himself.

"I- I …had a nightmare," he muttered, hanging his head a bit, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry- I did not mean to alarm you, Dad…."

"No, it's all right," Kratos frowned, keeping his hand on his son's shoulder, "You sound- …it's natural to be having nightmares. You are under a lot of stress as of late, and given how infrequently you sleep, of course your dreams would manifest more…unpleasant things."

Lloyd didn't look at him really, but he nodded, agreeing with what he said. It's not like he could say anything different, after all, anything else he could- if he did say what he wanted, that is, would only make things more…well he'd feel childish.

"If you're certain you're all right, you can attempt sleeping again," Kratos stated, backing up from his son, "though if you prefer to stay up, you can do so, the few hours you did sleep are more than enough…"

Lloyd nearly went to attempt to sleep again, feeling a bit sheepish, but stopped. He sat there a moment, looking at his father, thinking to himself. Kratos met his eyes, curious, but said nothing.

"Dad…if I stay up for a bit…" he hesitated.

Kratos looked at him, silently indicating for him to continue. Lloyd hesitated just a moment more before he gave his wings a slight flap.

"Do you want to play poker?"

There was a long silence.

"Pardon?" Kratos frowned, furrowing his brow, as if unsure if he heard his son correctly.

"Well I don't want to go back to sleep, but I don't want to just sit here, and it's cloudy out, so I can't look at the stars," the fledgling angel scratched his nose, "So…I was wondering if you'd play cards with me. Dad and I- er…that is-"

"Dirk, I know," Kratos nodded, "You need not specify, I understand."

"Oh…so…will you play with me?" he smiled.

Kratos stared at him a moment, saying nothing. The brunette hesitated and nearly sighed, about to give up-

"Very well."

The answer was so brief and flat Lloyd was almost unsure that he had heard it at all. Lloyd blinked and went to ask, but his father had already sat at the small table they had in their room.

"I- you will?" Lloyd stared.

Kratos nodded and said nothing more, looking at Lloyd, who hesitated just a second before shaking it off and going to his pack, pulling out the deck of cards he had packed. With a small grin he went to the table and sat on the stool, getting the cards ready. He didn't think that he'd actually do it, really, but he had figured that it was worth asking. He almost couldn't contain his excitement; his dad was going to play cards with him! Sure it was kind of a silly thing to get excited about, he felt like he was five again, when Dirk would show him how to fish or something like that. Still, it was pretty nice..a new memory with his father, how could he not like that?

"So….Dad…." Lloyd trailed, trying to make conversation, "I didn't know angels could play poker."

He meant it was a joke, but his father merely closed his eyes.

"A friend of mine is rather….interested in activities such as gambling."

He stared.

"Wait…really?" he blinked. "…Is…he an angel too?"

"You seem…disturbed," Kratos frowned a bit.

"I- it's just- …I…thought angels didn't do stuff like that," Lloyd furrowed his brow, thinking.

There was a moment of silence.

"I see, and who told you that?" Kratos asked.

"Well…the priests did," Lloyd frowned again, "They told me that gambling and drinking and stuff was sinful and that angels didn't sin…."

"Yet you play cards, so obviously you didn't take them seriously," Kratos said with just a hint of bemusement.

"I- well…" he flushed a bit, shuffling the deck and keeping his gaze focused on the cards, "Da- Dirk likes to do that kind of stuff and I couldn't believe he was a sinner. I mean, he raised me…."

He trailed off a bit, as if ashamed of telling such a thing to his father. There was no reason for it, he knew, but it was his Dad- …but he couldn't just tell that to his dad, could he? It was already a it awkward now that he had mentioned it, and he didn't know what he was going to tell Dirk when he saw him again, but he was sure that the dwarf would support him through it.

"I see," Kratos said shaking hi m from his thoughts.

"Oh- that is-…he isn't, right?" Lloyd frowned. "I- I mean I know you didn't really see him much, but-"

"I owe a great deal to Dirk," Kratos said softly, scanning Lloyd, "He….kept you safe and raised you into a strong young man. I could not see him as anything but a good man, unless you told me otherwise"

Lloyd choked a bit and blinked, a smile working his way into his face.

"R- really-? …Thank you, Dad," the teen closed his eyes, a soft smile accompanying it.

"….The priests told you a lot of things, I assume" Kratos frowned, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Hm-? Well, yes," he nodded, "As soon as a I grew my wings they never let me out of their sight for more than a few minutes. They taught me everything about the scriptures…just like they taught Colette."

Kratos said nothing.

"I…well, honestly I didn't…" he cut off, hesitant. "Nevermind, let's-"

"You didn't what, Lloyd?" the Seraph asked.

Lloyd hesitated another moment more. Should he tell him? It didn't really seem wise to come out and tell an angel that he thought the Church was boring as hell- no pun intended of course- but then, he had kinda already gotten that across by now, hadn't he? Or had he? If he had, wouldn't Kratos had been angry with him? Would he be angry with him if he told him that now? That he thought everything about it was boring?

Well even still…boring as it was, it was still his duty, his destiny, was it not? He was a guardian angel, that's why he was here, that's why his father was sitting across from him. So he supposed it didn't matter, the fact was this was..why he was here. Right?

"I….it doesn't matter," Lloyd frowned, biting his lip.

"You can tell me if you wish, Lloyd, I told you that you needn't be concerned about saying something to me if it seems...you don't have to e formal is all," he finished.

"…" Lloyd sighed, "I guess I found all the lessons a bit…tedious."

"I see," Kratos muttered, "you were….twelve?"

"Ten," he blinked, tilting his head a bit, "Yes, why?"

"I suppose you would have preferred playing at that age," the angel said softly, a misted looking in his eyes.

"I….suppose I did," he admitted with a nod, "But it doesn't matter. I said that."

"It doesn't? " Kratos asked somewhat skeptically. "At all?"

"No," he said, a slight smile forced onto his face, "I learned what I had to learn so I could do my duty, right? To protect the Chosen, regenerate the world and serve Martel."

Kratos said nothing.

"..Dad-?"

"You truly seem committed to that," he said softly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I- yes, why?" he frowned. "Dad? Why wouldn't I be? This is why I was put here right?"

"…."

"Dad-?" he repeated, beginning to look a little wary.

"Lloyd, you shouldn't believe everything you hear," he said.

"W- what?" he blinked. "….What are you talking about?"

"You need to think for yourself, you need to do what you feel is right, not right as in what you were told you have to do , but what you…" the angel sighed and then thought a moment before speaking again, "The Priests told you that the things your adoptive father did were evil, I assume they also told you that you shouldn't associate with Raine and Genis."

Lloyd flinched, staring at his father a moment. He bit his lip and looked away, nodding once.

"They…did," he admitted.

"But you did so anyways, why is that?"

"What-? B…because…." He frowned, closing his eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"…Because I care about them," he said, looking up again, "I can't abandon the people I love…I can' abandon anyone."

"…."

"Dad-?"

"Nothing," a small smirk graced the angel of death's lips, "We can talk more later- …let's play."

Lloyd almost completely forgot their conversation in favor for attempting to beat his father in poker. His attention wasn't the only thing lost, as several pieces of gald soon followed. Though Kratos was more concerned about what his son would lose in the passage of time…

Though based on that answer….at least there was hope.

**And updattteee yaaayysss**

**Good night**

**(sleeps)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteens, yays. …Moo. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still. **

It was barely dawn when the doors were being pounded.

"Chosen one! Holy one! Please! Wake up!"

Lloyd jerked up-right out of his half-asleep daze, whipping his head around to the door where Kratos had already answered it. Several panicked clergymen and some travelers had rushed in, looking very much afraid of something.

"What is it?" Kratos demanded flatly, not allowing them to view Lloyd.

"What's going on?" Raine's voice joined in a moment later, heard from the hall.

"Palmacosta is in danger! Desians are on the march there, please, the angel and the Chosen must save them!"

Kratos frowned but Lloyd stiffened, his wings twitching a bit. Palmacosta was-?

"The Chosen and the angel, though they may be, are still young, you can't expect them to be able to stop an entire army in combat-"

"We have to help!"

Lloyd heard her voice from the hallway and hurried forward, Kratos frowning and moving out into the hallway, allowing Lloyd to walk out in turn. Colette and the others were already out in the hallway, Raine by her side and Genis fidgeting awkwardly. Eyes went for Colette to Lloyd, wary, yet hopeful eyes, eager to hear what they would say.

"My parents live there! Please, Chosen One, your Holiness, you have to help!" a young woman cried, looking as desperate as she sounded.

"Don't worry, of course we'll help," Colette smiled gently, folding her hands a bit to hide her tension.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Kratos," Raine closed her eyes, "This situation is too dangerous-"

"But…" Lloyd muttered, frowning a bit.

"Lloyd? Did you say something?" Colette blinked, looking over at him.

He felt all the eyes come to him and he hesitated, frowning deeply. Briefly he wondered if it'd displease his father, or make him look foolish, but…but now that he thought of it, he was tired of not saying anything.

"How…can we save the world if we can't save the people right in front of us?" he asked, looking up at them, keeping his face blank but scanning them intently nonetheless.

"I- I agree," Colette nodded, "I can't just stay here and do nothing when I know people need help…"

Lloyd chanced a small smile before returning his blank expression, looking up at his father, expecting a disappointed shake of his head, perhaps, but Kratos merely closed his eyes.

"The Chosen is the one with the right to decide what we do," he said calmly, "If this is her wish we shall follow."

"Yes," Lloyd nodded, a little relieved, his feathers twitching a bit, "Whatever you wish, Chosen."

She smiled weakly at him.

"Let's go."

And that was that.

The trip to Palmacosta was a long one, but they moved quickly as they were able. The Desians could not have been too far ahead of them, since they had to cover the same ground to reach the city themselves, and they could assume that a large armored group would be slower moving than their own smaller one.

They had barely reached the city gates when a few civilians spotted them and ran forward, crying out for help from the Chosen and the Angel. Kratos quickly cleared them away with a few glares and curt snaps, opening the way for them.

"They already came though here then." Lloyd frowned, quickening his pace. "We need to hurry."

"Everyone stay together." Raine snapped already wary of their situation.

The townsfolk that they passed eyed them with mixed expressions of hope and anxiety. Some of them snuck out of their homes and followed the group at a distance in order to satiate their curiosity, whereas others merely boarded up their homes in an attempt to secure themselves.

The plaza was filled with cowering civilians, gallows set up in the center as Desians secured their perimeter. Magnius, the leader of the ranch was by the gallows, a cocky smirk on his face as he observed the cowering people before him. He had yet to spot the Chosen's group, though a few of the townsfolk had.

"This filthy vermin is going to hang for denying my troops supplies!" he crowed, hands on his hips.

The woman from the shop, if he remembered correctly, Cacoa? Yes that was it, her daughter worked at the church-

"No, Mom!"

Speak of the devil there she was, Chocolat, racing up only to be blocked by the troops.

"You- You think you'll get away with this? Once Governor-General Dorr hears about this-!"

The Desian laughed at her and Lloyd frowned, scanning the area. Where _were _the city militia? Why weren't they doing something about this?

"Right, Dorr, huh? You stupid vermin! Nothing you can do can-"

It was then that a rock hit Magnius in the square of the jaw, a dead silence descending upon the city. The red-haired half-elf cursed and turned his head, locating the small boy that had hit him with a stone.

"Why you- you stupid little vermin!"

The brute knocked one of his own guards aside, stomping toward the boy. Lloyd barely thought before he shot a Demon Fang into the Desians' path, intercepting and wounding him. Magnius cursed and whipped his head around, prepared to redirect his wrath unto the 'inferior being' that had dared attacked him.

Instead what he was made his throat seize up, eyes widening.

"It's the angel!"

"The Chosen and the angel have come to save us!"

Lloyd swallowed but narrowed his eyes on Magnius, his wings flaring out behind him. For a moment he wondered if he had made a mistake, if his father had disapproved of his rashness or if Colette had not wanted him to attack. Then again…no, no he couldn't have just let that child die. What kind of angel could he be if he let innocents suffer? How could he protect Colette if he couldn't protect one child? How could he help her save the world if he couldn't help save the people right in front of them? There would be consequences though- the Desians could wipe out this whole city- No. No it was too late for that now. There was no going back after what he had done, but he would not allow these people to suffer because of this. He would stop them, he wouldn't let them get their way.

"Wh- what- an angel? What is the meaning of-? So- so it's true!" he stared, clutching his wound. "An angel traveling along with the Chosen- how-"

"In the name of the Chosen and the goddess Martel," Lloyd spoke up, straightening from his attack stance "I suggest you leave this city in peace."

"Let Cacoa go!" Colette spoke up, stepping forward beside him.

"You- how dare you give me orders! I'll- I do not listen to the likes of you!"

Magnius glared right at Lloyd and then gave the signal, the Desian at the post releasing the platform. Colette quickly sliced the rope with her chakram, the woman falling to the ground as her daughter managed to break the lines and run toward her.

"Dammit-! You- AGH!"

Kratos had rushed forward, slicing open the wound that Lloyd had already inflicted, causing the Desian to stagger onto his knees.

"Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen," he said flatly, his eyes narrowed, his tone warning.

"Wh- what is the meaning of this?" he spat angrily, clutching his wound. "That inferior being- he can't be an angel! A false angel among you pathetic creatures!"

Lloyd flinched. False? What did he mean by that- what did he know anyway? He was just a Desian, he was the enemy, the enemies of Martel and the world and Colette.

"Kill him! Kill the false angel and that failure of a Chosen!"

Lloyd flinched and rushed forward, swords poised and ready to strike. Kratos had to back away from the Cardinal a moment later when several of his grunts tried to attack the Seraph. It bought Magnius just enough time to warp away before those grunts fell, leaving the majority of his battalion behind to carry out his orders.

"Kill the false angel and the Chosen!" they cried.

Lloyd wasted no time in attacking the frontline, his friends joining him as his father already was deeply engaged in combat. As soon as Colette was close he put his focus into protecting her, though that may have not been the best idea. The troops congregated around the two of them, closing them in. Lloyd's wings made themselves targets, several of the silver feathers getting sheared off by their blades when he barely managed to dodge.

Dammit! They were getting in the way! He couldn't fly as easily as Colette could, couldn't dodge and rise out of their range. He could try to fly but if he stretched his wings out they were more likely to get cut up than anything. Kratos was dealing with a group of his own, trying to reach them while the Sages tried to find time enough to cast, finding very little of it. He whipped around just in time to see a blade slicing for his wing-

And then its wielder dropped to the floor, one of the sailors from the _Isabella _having slammed the Desian upside the head with a coal-shovel. Lloyd's eyes widened just a bit before he had to block yet another attack, watching as the sailor and several of his shipmates joined the fight, along with several of the other civilians which had grabbed assorted makeshift weapons.

"We won't let you hurt the Chosen!" a woman cried as the sound of a frying pan hitting a helmet rung in the air.

"The angel and the Chosen are with us! The Goddess is with us! We can't lose!" cried another voice, many other voices chiming in with them.

The entire plaza had erupted into a cacophony of voices, shouts and clangs, the townsfolk swarming the Desians as the group finally managed to get their own footing in the fight. Raine and Genis began to cast, Raine healing anyone in range as her brother pelted the Desian soldiers with fireballs and icicles. Kratos had managed to reach his son and the Chosen clearing off the troops near them allowing Lloyd to finally gain his own space in battle, Colette quickly beginning to cast spells of her own.

Within minutes the Desians had fallen or fled, the townsfolk cheering in their victory. The wounded were being tended by their fellows and Raine within a minute, Kratos assisting. There was little time to realize exactly what had just happened, as their urgency lay with attempting to make sure that their fellows were treated of their wounds. Panting, Lloyd tried to get his bearings as his wings twitched behind him.

They…they had done it?

The Desians were gone; Cacoa and Chocolat were together, the younger girl tending to her mother. The causalities looked non-existent, though several were wounded badly. Hesitating he went to the nearest wounded civilian, turning him to look at his injuries. For a few minutes he was oddly calm, his thoughts quiet. There were only the tasks before him and nothing else; no consequences to fear or time to second guess his actions. They tended the wounded and quite suddenly they were all just…there standing amidst the dead Desians and the signs of battle.

There was silence.

"We have won!" a man cried.

"Martel bless the Chosen and the angel! Martel has blessed us this day!"

"Praise be to Martel and the Chosen!'

"Praise to the angel!"

Lloyd could only stare, his wings twitching behind him. Colette had come to his side, gripping his hand. He supposed he must have looked distraught or in need of some kind of reassurance, perhaps his expression was further ahead of his emotions than his head was.

"It's okay, Lloyd," she smiled weakly looking tired herself. "Everyone's all right, we did it, we all did."

"We…did?" he said quietly, looking around.

"Are you both all right?"

He turned and saw his father, the Seraph scanning both of them intently.

"Good, you don't seem to be hurt…" he nodded, satisfied. "Lloyd…that was careless."

He flinched.

"I-"

"But you…did well," he closed his eyes, "Just next time try to think through your actions-"

"I couldn't let that boy die," he said flatly.

He met his father's eyes, saying not another word. Kratos examined him a moment and then nodded again.

"Hm, I suppose you couldn't have," he smirked weakly "Let's gather the group together to discuss our next step. The Desians are going to retaliate to this, we better have a plan ready."

"Y- Yes, you're right." He nodded. "Okay."

They quickly grouped themselves together, planning to leave the scene before they could get swarmed by the townsfolk. Of course that worked about as well as it did every other time they tried not to draw attention, Kratos and the Sages beating back the crowd as usual while Lloyd kept a tight grip on Colette's arm.

"Chosen! Please!"

Chocolat pushed through the crowd, bowing her head down in respect.

"My- my mother is resting back home, she wants to see you and the angel." She pleaded, looking over them hesitantly. "She wants to thank you for saving her…"

"I don't think-" Raine began.

"Of course we will," Colette smiled weakly.

That was that.

They managed to fit into the bedroom fine enough though Lloyd had to keep his wings folded to him as usual. Cacao was already up and about it seemed, though Chocolat didn't want her to be.

"Mom! Lay down, you shouldn't be-"

"I'm fine now, Chocolat, please don't worry." she smiled and then turned to the group. "I- I hope I'm not intruding on your time I merely wanted to thank you all for saving me."

"It's all right, please just relax." Colette smiled at her. "It's been a …big day."

"If there is anything we can do for you at all-"

"No, no it's fine." She shook her head. "Really, we were just trying to help."

"We are all just happy that no one was hurt." Lloyd chanced a weak smile. "I was…worried someone would be because…"

"What you did was magnificent." Cacao smiled at him, her eyes shimmering. "The entire city stood as one and stood against them, all because of your courage."

Lloyd flinched.

"I- I thank you ma'am but people could have gotten killed because of me-"

"I was going to die if you didn't step forward, and that little boy would have just been killed as well," she said sternly, though she smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you did a very good thing- oh, listening to me…lecturing a young angel…forgive me."

"N- No, no that's fine," he shook his head, tilting his head to look at her. "I- I…I actually think it'd do me some good to be lectured a little more often."

A small smile crept onto his face, despite his efforts. It was like the Professor or Dirk, scolding him but out of concern like that- oh…well…it was kind of like Kratos too then, really. It was nice to be scolded out of concern, not like the priests who lectured him. They never seemed like they really cared for him, more like they were training some kind of dog, an animal… It was a nice alternative to be scolded like a child. It didn't happen from many people anymore.

"Well…I think you were very brave, this city owes you a lot." She smiled, bowing her head down. "My thanks to you, and to you Chosen."

"Oh- well-" Colette began.

"To all of you." she smiled, lifting her head. "We're all in your debt."

"Not at all." Raine nodded.

"Yeah it was no big deal." Genis grinned, though he looked happy about the praise.

"If you do not mind, we would like someplace private to discuss our next step." Kratos spoke up, his arms folded in his usual fashion. "The inn will most likely be swamped with..followers, soon enough, therefore it would be helpful if we could stay here a while to recuperate."

"Yes, I'd say that is a good idea, if you wouldn't mind, Cacoa." Raine nodded, glancing at the woman.

"Oh- yes of course, you're welcome to stay here." She smiled in response. "Our home is small but we have a living space downstairs behind the shop you can use if you want privacy."

"Thank you, we appreciate it."

They gathered in the room together and there was no resting before Raine cut to the chase.

"Like Kratos said earlier, the Desians no doubt will retaliate against this city after the uprising we just started." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "That and of course they obviously want Colette and Lloyd dead, for obvious reasons. Therefore-"

"It'd be best to just leave the area." Kratos stated curtly. "We can't risk the Chosen's life. It'd be best if we get far away from Palmacosta in the event it does become under attack once again."

Lloyd flinched.

"What? But we can't just leave the city-"

"They have a militia do they not?" Kratos closed his eyes. "That and they proved for themselves today that they are capable of defending themselves. I'm aware that you are concerned for the well-being of the people of this city, however we must put our efforts into completing the journey. Our priority is to regenerate the world, is it not?"

"I-…" he hesitated, his wings twitching again.

He was right, of course, the journey came first, and this city could defend itself..it would defend itself, now, with or without the militia. Maybe it was safe to leave the city alone then…but- but…

"At any rate we certainly just can't sit around here and wait to see if there will be such an attack." Kratos put his hand to the hilt of his sword. "We must push on with releasing the seals, and if and when Palmacosta falls under attack depending on our situation we may or may not assist."

"I'd still rather avoid it if we can, but I suppose-"

She cut off with the looks Colette, Lloyd and Genis gave her.

"I suppose if it occurs we can't very well turn our backs," she finished with a sigh, rubbing her face.

Colette's smile confirmed her doubts about trying to convince them otherwise, as well as confirmed Lloyd's hope that perhaps this was the right thing to do after all.

**Behold the updating updateness! …I'll write something else now, not sure what but it'll come to me, lol. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter brought to you by the song 'angel with a shotgun', been a long time since I've had inspiration to write like this from a song**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

"My feathers are all damp…."

"We'll be out soon, Lloyd," Colette said with a smile. "Just hang in there, okay? I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Lloyd sighed, ruffling his wings violently to shake free some of the water free. "It's my duty to follow you wherever you go, so I shouldn't complain, the fault is mine."

The blonde responded with a weak smile, wringing her hands as a light flush came across her face.

It was bad enough that the trip to the geyser had taken forever and a day, but the sea breezes kept buffeting his wings, so he had to keep them hunched to his back. Even then, that didn't stop his feathers from getting drenched every-time a rogue wave splashed over the boat. He had begged his father to just let him fly across, but Kratos had staunchly refused, saying that his wings would get tired before they even got half-way. Oh well, there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all; Kratos had promised to give him another flying lesson. So for now he'd just stick to his duty and help Colette break the seal, but later on he'd have something to look forward to.

"I'm glad I know lightning spells already," Genis commented. "It makes the monsters here a lot easier to fight."

"I guess I should try to learn it too," Lloyd said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You always seem to have problems with elemental spells." Raine sighed. "I suppose it makes sense that you're more attuned to light spells, given your species, but I'm certain you could learn the others with a little more effort."

"Given where we are, lightning spells would be most helpful, but I doubt that you could master them in time for them to be of use here," Kratos said. "We're near the seal room as it is, judging how that is the only transporter in here and there are no further routes."

Lloyd's wings twitched a bit at the thought, looking ahead. Finally they could break the seal and get out of here. He glanced over at Colette, who gave a small smile that seemed to only fuel his drive. Yes, they'd break the seal just like the last, he'd protect her.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Raine asked as they approached the transporter.

There was a collective nod from the group and they entered.

"Ugh, it's even damper down here," Lloyd groaned, his wings jerked on reflex in an attempt to shake the moisture from them.

"Be careful, Lloyd," Raine spoke up. "This area is confined, you could crush your wings if you end up running into one of the pillars."

"Or soak them and weigh them down too much to surface if you fall into the water," Kratos observed flatly.

"How comforting," Lloyd muttered, twitching his wings again before folding them back to his back.

He didn't get a response to that, as a surge of mana had begun to shoot up from the altar. Lloyd's wings twitched as it flooded past his body, his wings fanning out as if sails to catch the wind, feeling it entering into his feathers. He knew the others were aware of it, Genis and Raine clearly said they felt it, and of course his father and Colette could sense it, they were angels as well after all. Then, from the outgoing mana three figures formed, a large mermaid looking creature with two smaller ones. Lloyd wasted no time in rushing forward with the blades drawn, noticing his father doing the same to the side. Colette had spread her wings and was chanting the spell for angel feathers, her chakrams held firmly in her hands. Genis was conjuring lightning while Raine set up a barrier spell, to deflect any incoming spells form the enemy.

It wasn't hard, really, they were not slow but they were in no way fast. The only thing that was a problem was avoiding there projectile water spells, but even then he had more than enough time to sense the oncoming danger and dodge it. He did his best to time his attacks after Genis or Kratos had stunned them with lightning, slicing at their limbs or thrusting toward the chest. In this manner he managed to slay one of the smaller ones before focusing his attentions onto the larger one as Colette distracted the remaining small one.

The fight went better than expected when all was said and done, though Lloyd's wings were continuously jerking and twitching in an attempt to shake some of the dampness out.

Colette had approached the altar, summoning the angel Remiel with her prayer as she splayed her wings out. He liked it when she had her wings out, when they were unveiled to the world. The dim shadow he always saw when they were concealed just…didn't fit her, her wings were vibrant, colorful, cheery and beautiful, just like her…

He frowned.

Was it…bad, that he liked her like..that? They had always told him it was his duty to protect her, to care for her, but to respect her. Was it disrespectful then, for him to care for her as something other than the Chosen? What was wrong with it, really? It wasn't like they were different from each other either, they were both angels, it wasn't like he was a ..'mortal' who had feelings for an ethereal being. That was what he had been taught anyway, that that was…'bad'. Really though, was it? Colette's mom had been human, hadn't she? And Remiel was her father so…so no, that couldn't be wrong either, right? If Cruxians had children with 'mortals' then really, there could be nothing wrong with it..

"Lloyd," Kratos cut into his thoughts. "We're ready to leave, are you all right?"

"Huh-? Oh, yes," he said with a nod. "I'm s- I apologize, I was just..thinking."

"At the last seal you were affected by the mana," Kratos said more urgently, frowning. "Are you feeling anything like that now?"

Lloyd blinked, looking at the altar. Sure he felt the mana, it was hard not to, but at the fire seal the mana had given his wings a rapid- and painful- growth spurt. It had happened about this long after the seal too-

His wings seized up.

"Ugh-" he choked, his eyes widening.

"Lloyd-"

"I- I'm okay," he choked, forcefully closing and spreading his wings, stretching out the muscles. "It- it hurts a bit but not as much as last time…I-"

He stubbornly stifled a yelp, feeling his father's hands on his wings as green healing mana emitted from them.

"Sit down, Lloyd," Kratos demanded. "This'll help with the pain, we don't' want you collapsing again like you did last time."

He quickly obeyed, just in time as it turned out, given that his entire body began to tremor with pain not a second later. Knowing what was coming he gritted his teeth, determined not to scream like he had at the last seal as the mana tore at his body. His father's healing spell probably helped a lot as well, it hurt, but not nearly as bad as the last time. Still, he kept his eyes shut tight, breathing hard as he waited for it to pass.

"Just like at the last seal," he heard Raine say. "His wings are changing color again…"

"They're blue this time," Genis said. "So do you think they change color with the type of mana? I mean they turned red at the fire seal…"

He felt a damp cloth on his forehead, Raine, he could tell from her milk-textured mana.

"Is he okay?" Colette asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Dammit…" Lloyd grunted.

He wasn't the one they were supposed to be worrying about! He was supposed to be protecting Colette, they were supposed to be worrying about her- Another flush of pain seized his body and his fingers curled into the tiles, breaking them via his angelic strength. It hurt- it hurt- dammit, no! Don't pass out like last time, don't, not again. He repeated it to himself, he would not be weak last time, he refused to-

His wings spasmed and he jerked, his eyes flashing open.

"Ah-!"

He felt his wings stretching, growing, like they had last time. He tried to crane his head to look, but his wings were jerking, making it too difficult for him to get a good look at. Quite abruptly, it was done, his wings falling limp on his back. He panted, trying to look as Raine wiped his face with the cool cloth. \

"There, I think it's passed….are you all right, Lloyd?"

"Y- Yeah," he said breathlessly. "It…wasn't as bad as last time- did they-?"

"They've grown about two inches," Genis said from behind him, sounding mildly impressed. "That's about half as much as they grew last time."

"Good, it seems his body is adapting better to the mana," Raine said. "If that's the case, the next seals should be even easier on him."

"Are you all right, Lloyd?"

He looked up at Colette, her big blue eyes shimmering with concern, her hands clasped before her. A fresh wave of guilt and shame washed over him, attempting to stand only for Kratos to pull him back down by his shoulder.

"Don't get up yet," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Colette," he said, ignoring his father. "Please don't- don't worry about me, I'm fine now, I'm sorry I – are you all right? You're not feeling sick again are you? Professor, is she-?"

"No…I think I'm fine," she smiled weakly. "Don't worry, but thank you."

"Still, let me check you, Colette," Raine said, leaving Lloyd so she could examine the blonde Chosen. "Just quickly, so we can get you both out of here to rest."

To Lloyd's relief, she did in fact seem to be fine. He even seemed to be well enough to move around again within a couple minutes. Perhaps Raine was right, perhaps the seals were getting easier. That made him feel better, if it could be easier on Colette then he was happy…

They made it all the way out of the temple, even past the tourist-trap area of the geyser before she collapsed again. She had swayed and Lloyd immediately reacted, stepping behind her to catch her as she fell back.

"Col-!"

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, her eyes partially closed. "It happened again…"

"We should set up camp so that they can rest," Kratos announced in his usual matter-of-fact way.

"I agree," Raine said. "But if this is going to happen everytime she releases a seal, they're both going to have a difficult journey ahead of them…for now, I'm going to call the phenomenon 'Angel Toxicosis'."

"I don't get it…" Lloyd mumbled. "How come Colette keeps getting sick like this? I mean, it hurts me because it makes my wings grow, but then I'm fine just a little bit after…she gets sick for the entire night, and her wings don't grow or change at all…"

"It's probably because the Chosen one is a different kin of angel," Raine postulated, checking Colette's temperature. "Yours and Remiel's wings are both solid and white, Colette's are made of mana…"

The woman frowned, glancing over at Lloyd's wings, scanning them intently.

"Then again, yours are more a silver…they appear to have a stronger build than Remiel's, that could be an individual difference or a sub-species difference, only seeing the three of your it's hard for me to tell," Raine admitted with a sigh. "Let's get her somewhere to rest, we can discuss this later."

* * *

Lloyd sat poking the fire, glancing back at Colette then into the flames, feeding it another log. He always had to remember to keep a good distance from fire, since it wasn't as hot to him he could get too close without realizing it and singe a few feathers. His wings were still a bit tender from earlier, and he didn't like the idea of singeing them at all. Genis and Raine were asleep already, but Colette didn't seem to be sleepy at all…was she still feeling sick? Maybe he should go talk to her. He stood, walking over to her.

"Hey, Colette, are you all right?"

The blonde looked up from her seat, smiling at him.

"Of course I am."

For a moment he just looked at her, the girl fidgeting just a bit while she attempted to keep her smile fixed under his scrutinizing gaze. Lloyd frowned, then seated himself beside her.

"I'm kinda bummed, I was hoping to fly some more today," he said, giving her a half-smile. "But my wings still ache from earlier…I guess that was kinda stupid that I forgot what happened last time. I mean, I thought about it, just it kinda slipped my mind when we were in the temple…it was way too humid in there, I think my wings are still damp."

Colette smiled a bit in return, tilting her head a bit to scan his closest wing.

"Colette, when you're feeling better, do you want to go flying with me?"

The blonde blinked, looking at him. Lloyd smiled a bit more, giving his wings a little flap.

"I just…maybe it's because you're still not used to them, but you really haven't used them to fly- I mean, you hover, but…don't you want to fly? I mean I can …see how it'd be scary, I guess, since you haven't grown up with wings…and I'm still learning too," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But once we're both ready, I…I'd like to fly with you."

He hadn't realized just how hot his cheeks felt until he stopped, finding himself at a loss for words suddenly as she stared at him. Lloyd swallowed, clearing his throat. What had he said? Had he freaked her out or something? He just asked if she wanted to go flying with him, that wasn't improper or weird or anything, was it? No, no it couldn't be…it's not like he asked her out or something-…not like…he'd ever be allowed to-…would he?

"I…sure," Colette said finally, smiling. "I don't see any reason why not."

Lloyd grinned.

"Great! It'll be a lot of fun, trust me, I've only flown once but it was amazing! It'll be so much fun-" he cut off, rubbing the back of his neck again. "…Are you sure you're feeling all right, Colette?"

"I'm fine," she said again.

Lloyd frowned, scanning her. Something felt…off, about her mana. He had noticed it before, here and there, since the first seal…but it had been fainter back then. Was it just…some side-effect of her change, like the illness?

"Colette? Do you ever wonder…what we're going to do, after this?"

"What?" she said just a little bit quickly, but Lloyd didn't catch it.

"I mean…once the world is regenerated, the Desians will be gone, and Martel will wake up, right? So what happens to us then, you know?" he frowned, looking up to the sky. "We're angels, so we're supposed to serve Martel, right? So..when she wakes up, do we…I mean, what happens? Do we serve her like the other angels? Or …or is this our job, and then afterward- then what, you know? What do we do once…it's all over?"

He looked up at the stars, losing himself in his thoughts. It was probably a better idea to simply ask his father this, he knew that, but for some reason he felt like he had to ask Colette that. It was…important to him, what she thought about it, what she wanted to do.

"What do you want to do, Lloyd? Once the journey is over?" she asked.

What did he want to do? He frowned a bit, scanning the stars and then looking back at her.

"Well…I always figured I'd go to Derris-Kharlan with you, that's…where I belong, isn't it?" he frown a bit more. "I wonder what it's like up there…do you think…it's a lot different than Sylvarant? I mean…I'd miss stuff down here, you know? You will too, right? You'll miss stuff from here? Like the Professor, and Genis….but I'm sure we'll be able to come see them sometimes, right?"

Colette was quiet a moment.

"Yes," she smiled again, nodding. "I'm sure. I'm sure you'll find your parents too, Lloyd. You've been looking forward to that for a long time, haven't you?"

His parents. He quickly stopped himself from glancing at his father, he was pretty close by, with Noishe, he could sense it. Yeah, he was really happy to finally meet his father, and he was looking forward to seeing his mother too.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It'll be great to finally meet them…what about you? You're going to want to get to know Remiel more, aren't you? He's your dad and all."

Her smiled flickered just a moment but she spoke before he could comment on it.

"Father wants me to become an angel to save the world, I know he wants the world to be regenerated, and for me to become an angel, so I'm going to do my best," she smiled more. "I hope that once the world is peaceful, all of our friends will be happier too. So I hope…you'll get to be happy too, once everything is…over."

Lloyd smiled again, looking back up at the stars.

"Yeah, maybe then we can finally just be ourselves, wherever we end up, I'm sure we'll both be fine as long as we're together, right?"

"Yes, we'll be fine…"

"Then it's settled," he said with a grin, looking back at her. "Don't' worry, Colette, I'll protect you no matter what, forever, even after this is all over, I promise I'll never let you be alone."

She smiled at him and for that moment, he felt as if everything was going to be just fine. It would be a hard journey, sure, but once it was all over, everything would be fine. They would both be where they belonged, and they would go flying together.

From his spot by Noishe, Kratos frowned.

**Oh Lloydie, you have no idea what you're talking about…poor kid is going to be so disappointed…*hugs him***

**Review? **


End file.
